Twisting Friendship: Our Love Grows
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe finally moved away, But not without the exception of Nanami and their newborn child, Now they must grow, graduate, Learn and love together. But what happens when things from the past try to well up? And Tomoe must learn that love has more trails then he thought? Sequal to Twisting Friendship. 1. Twisting Friendship/ 2. Twisting Friendship: Our Loves Grows/ 3. Twisting Love
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Guys! And Welcome to Twisting Friendship one a half, Yes one and a half. XD Alot of people had wanted to read about Tomoe and Nanami in their trails of growing together and raising their baby. So here you guys go. This starts and takes place two weeks after Nanami had their baby boy Hiru Koto Mikage.**_

 _ **Enjoy Guys.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Its Impossible...**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed out weakly and tossed a bit on the bed,

The bed that was on the floor in a run down flat in downtown Kyoto. Kyoto was a more peaceful town and more country then anything, but for Tomoe it was the only place they could find a flat and fast. At least this place had one thing going for it.. and that was the beautful view it gave them each morning.

The teenager sighed out and opened his eyes weakly to the dark room, his body ached from laying on the lumpy matress, to be honest the matress was a nice one but when it was laying on the floor he had to admit it was nothing but pain and suffering for him and for the brown haired girl beside him..

His mate; Nanami Momozeno. Yes, Momozeno, with her last name and everything. They hadn't gotten married and it had been two weeks since they moved in and he witnessed the birth of their son Hiru. Now Hiru wasn't exactly supposed to be born to them and they weren't expecting the little bundle,

But thats what sleeping around did to you he guessed..

Tomoe groaned weakly and winced as he started to stir and get up, his head almost swimming as his claws gripped the sheets and he startd to move a bit. He heard banging in the kitchen and he only supected that to Mizuki up already. Mizuki was like a brother to him and since Tomoe was to be of age sooner or later his 'brother' was staying with them.

He had to stay gievn hismother died not to long ago and even at the funeral Tomoe himself had to stand with the snake and stare at the cold body of Yonomori. He didn't know what to say, the woman was always nice to them and was one of the best princapals around. But now the principil of their old schoolw as Tomoe's Uncle; His mothers brother, Areno.

Life had seemed to slow down when Tomoe had moved to this so called flat, He had fallen deeply in love with his best friend Nanami over a years or so, and Mizuki had lost his mother. Kurama was trying to get out of his brothers house, at first they thougth he could move out and that be it...

But last week his brother Jiru caused a stir and the red head had to stay there, even if he was of age his brother was very controlling and would do anything to keep his little pawn wth him at the house. It was evil yes but Kurama chose to stay... but he did come and stay over sometimes.

Mikage, Tomoes father had not been heard from, and Inari was their primary care doctor until they got on their feet and were able to take care of themselves. Silver was a kitsune that tomoe had grown up with a bit and was a social worker himself. Along withhis boss and team mate Akura-ou.

The last few weekd s had been busy and chaotic. They moved in, had a baby and was now trying to figure everything out as they went. They had food because of the socail services, and Mizuki was looking for a job to their releif. Nanami couldn't go back to school with a baby and they didn't have internet so she had to go to a place just down the rode that let you use ther computers for a buck an hour. So she had to rush her lessons for the whole week and would sometimes stay till real late.'

Tomoe had not yet started his 'Job' Although it wasn't really a job, he was going to start going to the hospital at night and be a small volunteer, One that cleaned the bathrooms and the rooms. And One that threw away certain things, It was going to pay him and he knew he needed it... They all needed it.'

But... Today? It was the weekend, and that meant no work for him, Nanami or Mizuki at all... Which was nice.. But Tomoe did whine when Nanami turned slightly in the bed and almost kicked him, he dodge it and then opened one eye weakly to look at her.. Her hair was slightly dis-shelved and in her face.. She whined out and sniffed in her sleep... She was probably tired because of the baby crying last night.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and then bit his lip slightly, he had to admit somethng, it was still kind of awkward for him and Nanami to be romantic with each other, why? They were best friends one day and now mates the next. To be honest he was still getting used to having a woman in his bed with him.. Hugging him, breathing on him...

Snuggling his back in the middle of the night. It left him slightly embarrassed and he didn't know what to say to it.. and in the morning it was just a simple, Good morning. Sleep well?' Not a kiss or a laugh .. Not cuddling and flirting until the baby woke up... no.. he didn't think he could do that. Could he? H wans't sure and yet it was still awwkard for him.

He just had to get used to this, when and how? He didn't know..it was awkward to look at her as a friend one day and then be sleeping with her the next. He had to addapt to this, and he had a feeling that Nanami had to get used to it as well... She would put up a pillow wall every night before they slept. He didn't know what to say to this but Mizuki said it was lack of spice and boldness in their relationship.'

Pftttt... he didn't want to hear that, he never thought about being passionatly in love with Nanami, or kissing her or... sharing a room with her. He would of laughed and blushed like mad if someone threw that up before , But he didn't know what to say or do at the moment... He loved her, he knew this. But being romantic with someone so innocent and someone he grew up with? He had to think that one threw... maybe a date? But how could that happen when they needed money? And then the baby had to be watched and mizuki was busy with his job..

Tomoe sighed out weakly and then slightly turned weakly, he then slowly got up and tried to stretch. Nanami's mother slept on the couch while Mizuki had decided to take the guest room, the one with no door of course... They were going to have to save up money for a door or paint for their walls.

The teen sighed out weakly and then fixed his pants before slightly pulling a cleaner shirt one, he ruffled his hair and then got up off the matress that was sitting on the floor.. he stretched and groaned slightly before going to the made up blanketed corner...

He crawled over to it and then looked down in the small top half of a broken crib, something that was donated to them. He looked down and then sighed out gently as he laid his head thought fully on the bar as he looked down at his black haired baby boy.

The baby laid their peacefully, hsi little hands curled up as he slept and didn't even make a sound. His little chest rose and fell and Tomoe smiled gently at him, he sighed out and then stroked his cheek, his face showing awe.

He was so young and yet he didn't mind being a father to this little bundle, yes he knew it would take alot of changing and all, but he could be a good person to this sweet little child... their child.

Tomoe smiled gently and then paused when Hiru pouted and then gurgled, he groaned out and then let his little hands flaw... Tomoe then froze up and swallowed, he went pale and then slightly looked at Nanami.

The girl whined out and stirred and Tomoe knew as a fact that she was up really late with this baby. The white haired teen winced, his face red from the embarrassment of waking his son up. Apparently the baby was a lite sleeper like he was.. whch just made his blush even more.. this baby had some of his quaulties and he didn't know if he should be proud or not.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and then picked up the baby, he winced and bit his lip before he rushed out of the room and quietly shut the door so Nanami could sleep a bit more, as he did so he almost ran into Mizuki, who blinked but smiled slightly,

" Good Morning Tomoe-KUN!" he smiled brightly and then paused slightly, " Is Hiru okay?" he blanched as Tomoe then smiled weakly and bit his lip,

" I woke him up...'

" You really suck at this...'

" S-Shut up!" Tomoe whined out and then winced as he tried to help the baby, he held him close and then trid to bounce slightly but the baby kept screaming and trying, his little ears twitching and his little legs kicking about. SHOOT! He regretted waking him up!'

Mizuki then paused and swallowed a bit, his eyes rather wide,

" Maybe he is hungry?" he titled his head as Tomo epaused and then blushed like ad. He knew hwo this baby ate and he was not going to go get Nanami! He whined out and nearly facepalmed,

" I am not waking her up...'

" B-But-'

" NO!" Tomoe squeaked and then swallowed, " I think she might of pumped a bottle of something." he whined out as he then went to the kitchen. He carefully opened the fridge with his foot and bit his lip as Hiru kept wailing ut and sniffing out a bit.

Mizuki blinked, his eyes wide in shock as Tomoe grabbed a bottle out, and then paused blankly,

" So like.. How do I heat this up?" Tomoe arched his brow as Mizuki bit his lip slightly and titled his head in an old innocent fashion.

" Rub it for good luck?

" Dude... Why?" Tomoe sent him a weirded out look, " I'll just microwave it like tea water.' he shrugged as Mizuki blinked slightly. They both then paused as Tomoe put it in the run down, donated microwave... and watched as the bottle tp expanded .

" Huh..' Tomoe blinked, ' Is it supposed to do that?" he twitched as Mizuki shrugged.

" Maybe it stimu-

" Shut up and do not finish what you were about to say.' Tomoe suddenly whined out and then opened the door, only when he did the milk exploded all over him and the fox yelped and then yelped like mad.'

" Oh god ew..' he whined as Mizuki blinked,

" But your mum fed you the same way..'

" I said shut up!" Tomoe whined out and shivered as the milk ran down his face and shirt, and here he was showered and everythng and now he had to do it again? What the heck? The teen sighed out weakly as Mizuki paused and then snickered a bit,

" Your not cut for this..."  
" Shut up Snake..' Tomoe glared suddenly making the younger teen shut his mouth slightly... Only when Tomoe went to try and look at Hiru? They felt a cold chill go through the air...

Oh god...

Tomoe slowly turned his head and shivered when he saw Nanami , looking like she was half dead and pissed off to the T. She then growled darkly , walked over, grabbed Hiru... went to the couch and started to feed him. This then left Mizuki to scream and cover his eyes as he ran into the kitchen again.

" T-Tomoe-kun.." he whined out and sniffed weakly, " That was not right..

" Oh shush.." he hissed slightly while Mizuki rolled his eyes slightly and then sighed out a bit. He then breathed weakly while Mizuki pouted a bit,

" What? I didn't do anything... Your the one that slept with her.' he whispered weakly and then slightly shivered, he rememebred when he walked into the room the morning after. Nothing he really wanted to remember.. all they were was sleeping but still...

" ONCE!" Tomoe whined out suddenly and sighed out a bit while Mizuki arched his brow..

" What!? IM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Tomoe suddenly yelped and blushed weakly. He then looked away while pausing when he heard nanami grumble to herself.. he then heard Gwen saying good morning to her daughter and then cooing at the baby.'

He almost smiled slightly before he grumbld weakly and looked down a bit, He then blanched when Gwen shoved an iced coffee in his face.

" Drink it... Nanami told me the baby kept you guys up last night..' She grinned as Tomoe blinked but smiled weakly, he looked at the coffee and then laughed a bit,

" A-Actaully he kept Nanami up...'

" What time did she go to sleep?

" Um... Three?" he whined as Gwen smirked,

"You were up till she was.. drink the drink.'

" Dang it..' Tomoe whined but laughed a bit as he sipped the drink, he smiled slightly and held the straw as he took a sip. he was met with a warm rush of carmel and then an icet blast of coffee.. He sighed out and let his ears pin n pleasure while Mizuki roll his eyes.

" This coffee kick you've been on this week scares me...'

" It has caffine...If its not iced I will NOT drink it.' Tomoe muttered and took another long drag on the straw. He sighed out and chuckled a bit, relaxing slightly while Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes a bit.

" So Tomoe... " She began, "Your entering the volunteer thing soon..' She nodded slightly, ' And let me just say that is absolutely wonderful, BUT you have to fill out some forms and all.' She chuckled a bit making Tomoe smile and nod a bit.'

" I can do that..' He nodded slightly, " I just gotta fill out the form right?" he grinned as she ndded and then paused slightly,

" And you may or may not have to lie about your age..' She whispered slightly as Tomoe blinked and lookd up n shock, his eyes wide in shock. His mouth almost cracked with shock as she smiled weakly.

She also had to note how innocent his face was at the moment, It made sense of course. He was young, and his features still reminded her of that little six year old that she first saw. The way he seemed to hide behind his fathers leg and whine... The way he talked to Nanami for hours about all his fans. She almost chuckled but was to focused on what she just said.

" W-Well.. You have to twenty and over..' She smiled weakly, ' Not all hospitals are like this.. but this one is.." She nodded a bit, " So its that or nothing.." She whispered knowing gettng jobs was hard to find in times like this, plus she couldn't forget about her daughter cuddling her baby boy in the living room, half asleep and looking like the walking dead. She was also wrapped with a large blanket due to the heater being in ther bedroom. There was some heating out there but the building was old...

She was surprised that Tomoe and Nanami didn't cuddle to stay warm, it would make sense and they were together and romantic right? Or was it still slightly awkward... No.. She wouldn't think that right now.. Right now she looked back at Tomoe who winced a bit.

" What about ID?" he muttered as she waved him off,

" Your a volunteer... If anything I'll loose my job.. " She shurgged as he paled weakly.'

" W-What?" he whispered, ' I could never do that to you!" he wailed in shock as she rolled her eyes a bit,

" Oh shush..' She whispered slightly, " This is my choice Tomoe.. and your not gonna get caught.' She nodded a bit, " This is for a short time until you can get a good job.. and old enough for one.' She smiled softly at him and then sighed out,

" Now fill out the form okay?" She smiled as Tomoe paused but then nodded a bit and bit his lip slightly,

" F-Fine.." he whispered making mizuki gasp n shock. His eyes grew wide in shock as he tried not to twitch from the absolute shock.. But he kept his mouth shut as Tomoe signed his name in cursive and started to write down a few things.

Meanwhile Nanami sat on the couch, cuddling her cooing baby boy.. She smiled slightly at the baby and patted his back slightly, she only stopped when she heard a cute little burp and the baby cooed and let his little tail curl slightly as he nuzzled her shoulder.'

" Aww... Whos a good baby?" She whispered slightly and smiled as she stroked the babies ears, " Your my little boy..' She whispered softly and giggled, " You have your daddies ears and tail.' She laughed slightly as the baby stared up at her with stormy eyes... They weren't exactly changed yet given how young he was.. but she already knew he was going to have beauitful brown eyes.'

The baby however whined out and then cooed slightly, he looked up at her with tired eyes and yawned slightly before nuzzling her and then falling asleep.. Nanami smiled softly at this and chuckled a bit... This was her baby boy Hiru Koto Mikage. She was happy... maybe a little confused with being in a relationship and being a mate, but she was slightly happy.

Her mother had checked on her and gave her some much needed coffee, apparently she shared Tomoes after taste from the pregnancy.. She didn't know why he would be drinking coffee though.. Not that she minded.

The girl smiled and took a sip of her coffee before shiving and nuzzling her baby close a soft smile on her face.' Only did she look up when she saw Tomoe walk in... He looked at her slightly and blinked before looking away slightly, his face colored and Nanami blushed as well.'

It was a bit awkward.. She was happy though, and she couldn't remember how happy she was before this. But what really got to her was the way he would smile at her, or stroke her head.. he used to hug her when she was pregnant and they shared a bed now it embarrassed her slightly and she would put pillows up.

She didnt know what it was at all... Was it the extra baby fat she had picked up? It wasn't alot and she was already loosing it a bit since she was walking to and from the free computer place. She winced as he then sat down in front of the windows that lined the wall... The nicest part of this run dwn apartment..

Tomoe stared out, his violet eyes almost twinkled and Nanami remembered how beautiful his eyes could be. His white hair almost matched the snow outside that was piled on their deck... It had been two weeks since she had this baby, and she had to admit she shouldn't of been walking around..

But she had too.. and was walking four days after the baby was born. She even took him with her, without a baby carrier.. sos she had to be careful and not slip as she walked on the icey sidewalks, to her luck sometimes Silver would go with someone named Loez and they would give her a ride to and from the place... Curtisy of the social servces and really good friends...

She looked at Tomoe and breathed out gently, she remembered how he held the baby when he was born, his eyes were wide and full of beautiful wonder... she loved that look.. and yet they were both still young and she had to admit it was scary. Very scary...

The girl sighed out and looked at him, her eyes traveled over his back before she decided to try and talk, until Mizuki hugged her from behind and squeeled a bit,

" Oh Nanami-chan!" he laughed, " Good Morning Miss!" he smiled brightly as Nanami blinked, her eyes wide as Tomoe rolled his eyes as he stared out the window. He leaned back on his hands, letting his red straw hand out of his mouth.

" U-Uh Mizuki.. C-Can't Breath...' She choked before you heard,

" WAHHHHHHHHHHH'

Nanami then whined slightly as Tomeo slowly glared at Mizuki, she noticed the bags under his eyes as Mizuki gulped and slowly sunk down behind the couch. Gwen whined out and slightly flicked the snakes forhead making him whine.'

Tomoe then winced as his ears pinned and Nanami tried to calm Hiru down...

 _Oi...'_

* * *

The weekend ended rather quickly and Tomoe had to admit he hardly got ANY sleep at all... They had gotten food for that week and Tomoe had to admit he didn't think shopping with a baby was so hard.. and slightly embarrassing,

' Oh is that your guys brother?'

" N-No.. I-Its our son.'

"...'

Tomoe shuddered from the memory and how they gawked at them because they were so young and somehow had a baby already. He had to admit he was embarrassed and pulld his violet scarf up to his mouth to cover his reddening cheeks.'

He didn't want to think anymore about it and was now staring across the floor... They didnt have a table so they were sitting on the living room floor slightly. Tomoe was wearing some turquise shrubs and some shoe guards, he had to admit to one thing..

He looked stinking weird...

Tomeo sighed out a bit as Nanami blinked and then chuckled. The baby was finally sleeping, and she had to admit she wished she was sleeping as well... But she couldn't pass out.. so this s what she put her mother through.. poor mom.

" Don't you have to leave in a few moments?" Nanami titled her head as Tomoe nodded and took a bite of the always to thick of soup.. It was the kind that was in a huge bag and you added water too, it lasted for years and years... just the cheep stuff since they ddn't have to much money.

"Yep... I'm going out with your mum..' he sighed out gently as Mizuki blabbed to Gwen and made her laugh a bit. On his wrist was hs mothers bracelet, he seemed to never take it off and Tomoe had to admit he was lucky to have a keepshake from his mother.'

Nanami paused but then nodded softly,

" Be careful okay?" She whispered softly, Tomoe nodded and puased as they looked up and then blushed as they slightly looked away from each other.. He didn't know what this was... was it bad? He didn't know...

" Y-Yeah..' he smiled weakly and then swallowed a bit, " You be okay with Hiru okay?" he whispered softly and then slightly looked at her, " And get some sleep when I leave..' he whispered softly making her blink and blush from how concerned he sounded... What was she supposed to say.. She loved how he acted.

" Yeah okay.' She smiled weakly before her mother stood upa dn then nodded sharply,

" Okay Tomoe.. Ready for this night shft..'

" Yayyyy...'

" Don't get cocky..'

" Right.' Tomoe smiled weakly and then sighed out slightly, he then got up and stretched before walking towards the door and then waving slightly,

" See you guys.." he smiled weakly and then sighed out a bit... They nodded and sighed out leaving Tomoe to leave and whine when he got blasted int the face from the cold icey air.'

" Ah!" he gasped as the wind almost took his breath away. The teen pulled up his violet scarf and winced before rushing forward along with Gwen... He just wished it wasn't so cold out. He could barelu breath or think..

They started walking and Tomoe almost got sick from the cold but he stayed quiet before they made it to the hospital... Tomoe had to admit one thing.. He still ahted hospital more then anything, but he wouldnt say anything.

A job was a job..

Tomoe breathed out and whined slightly from the strong medical smell but he ignored it and put his scarf off slightly,

" Ow..' he whispered slightly and shook snow off his shoes, he whined out and then slightly looked at Gwen who snickered a bit,

" You'll get used to it.' She snorted as he smiled weakly and then bit his lip a bit, But he nodded and took off his scarf.. He breathed out and then shivered slightly, pulling his sleeves down to hide his old scars from his cutting...

" I hope so..Its flipping cold outside.' he whined slightly and swallowed a bit, " My head hurts from the really cold air.' he smiled weakly as she rolled her eyes and laughed as she then put the clipbaord on the desk so that the secritary could check Tomoe in.

But at that Moment, as Tomoe ws removing his scarf, he looked ahead and almost got hit in the arm by a woman, heyelped when she dropped her purse making him pale and winced slightly.

" S-Sorry.." he whspered and kneeeled down as he picked up the bag, only when he looked up he saw her blink, her eyes wide. She was much older then him with brown hair, but her eyes shocked him slightly... She then dipped her head and smiled slightly,

' Thank you.' She nodded and then walked off leaving Tomoe dumbfounded.. His eyes wide as Gwen blinked and then slightly tapped his shoulder,

" Kid ya ready-' She suddenly paused and arched her brow " You okay?" she whispered slghtly as Tomoe blinked and jerked his head towards her slightly

" Y-Yeah..' he whispered a bit, " Its just...' " he then trailed off and laughed it off mentally, " lets just start this.' he smirked slightly while Gwen laughed and nodded. She messed up his hair and then started to yap about what he had to do... But Tomoe paused mentally and slightly looked over his shoulder...

Why did she look... Look like...

 _His mother?_


	2. Principal, Principal, Principal

_**2\. Principal, Principal, Principal...**_

* * *

A loud creak filled the air and a tall white door was pushed open, no.. forced open by a man. He stepped in and looked around, his eyes blank as he bit his lip and stepped into the area. His shoes crunched slightly on the dirty floor... Where was everyone? It wasn't possible that this place was empty.. right? But that would explain the for sale sign in the front walk.

He'd have to talk to the landlord about that. Esspiecally when he OWNED this house.. He looked around, his eyes blank as his hand let him grab a door knob and look around slightly.. He almost grimaced from the mold smell and covered his nose to protect it.'

" W-What the..' he whispered before pausing when his foot broke a picture frame... He paused and then looked down before picking it up and titling it ever so slightly.. his eyes fixed on it,

And There in the picture was his son.. and Her... That girl, the one he got pregnant.. he would of got mad or even remotely angry.. but the anger seemed to sizzled off and left him stroking the picture with soft.. almost lost eyes...

' Oh Tomoe..' he hwispered softly, his lips dry as he shivered from the cold in the house.. and from the lack of the sounds of feet... The sounds of his son runnng up to him and saying, " Welcome home!" Or , ' Look dad! I passed my test!' Mikage twitched.. his eyes weak as he swallowed a bit.

" Where have you gone?'

* * *

Tomoe grunted and whined as he removed his shoes and groaned out, his eyes blank as he stared ahead at the wall in his appartment. He grimaced, pulling off the white sneaker and letting it hit the gorund with a small thud.. it was really early in the mring and he was trying to be quiet, But quiet wasn't the defintion of the pain he felt at the moment...

" Ow..' he hwispered and swallowed, his lips dry as he licked them and got up to get something to wet his thirst. He sighed out weakly and then went to the kitchen, he saw Gwen there, rubbing her feet and wincing before looking at him casuly.

" what did you think about day one?" She smiled slightly as Tomoe grunted a bit and shivered,

" You didn't tell me that doctor was Mrs. Hakus sister.." he joked about a man that was slightly stout. Rude,hurtful, purpossful and the one that seemed to hate demons. What was worse was he had to same scrunched up look that his old abusive teacher had.

Oi...

Gwen however laughed slightly and almost threw her head back to far as she then shook it and sihed out, " You'll get used to it.. he was just there to intemmidate trainies but hes not all that bad." She waved it off and smiled gently.. she then titled her head a bit and sighed out gently.

" How are you doing by the way?" She blinked as Tomoe paused but winced as he rolled his shoulder,

" It was harder then I expected.. I have more respect for doctors and nurses now..' he sighed out a bit and wnced " I'm only eighteen and surprisinly everything I didn't even know I have has begun to cramp up... Thats not supposed to happen until I'm really old..' he snickered as she rolled her eyes and pointed at herself.

" Like me eh?" She giggled making him shake his head and try not to laugh weakly from how she went there.' She always knew how to joke around and Tomoe was just glad he was getting some cash for stuff like this... He breathed out weakly and bit his lip slightly while he stretched.

" So..' gwen smiled and sipped her coffee, " how are you REALLY doing?" She arched her brow and looked at him slightly leaving Tomoe to blink and pause.. what did she mean by that? He wasn't sure as she grinned a bit,

" With my daughter Enstein... With her.. Hows the relationship?" She smiled slightly making Tomoe pause and then blush as he looked away.. he then grunted as he tapped his water and leaned down on his elbows..

"Well.." he hwispered and swallowed weakly.. She didn't know how awkward she was making this for him, mostly because.. well lets face it. It was Nanami's mother and this was him talking about how h and Nanami were doing with their love life..

" Its... Interesting..'

" Shes pushing you off huh...'

" Not exactly..' Tomoe squeaked and then winced slightly, " I'm not exactly trying to impress her.. or flirt with her.. or anything remotely... boyfriend like." he muttered slightly and sighed out as Gwen shook her head cutely

" But your not her boyfriend... You MARKED her. So in the Yokai world aren't you too... Married?" She arched her brow leaving Tomoe to redden and look away weakly.

" I may...or may not of told her this yet..' Tomoe whispered slightly and winced as Gwen paled but then cracked up and snickered slightly. Oh dear this boy was in deep hot water when he rdaughter found out about that... What a detail to leave out she had to say.

Meanwhile however Tomoe groaned and nearly let his head hit the run down sink in front of him,

" Ah Come on Gwen!" he whined out and nearly stiffened from her laughter, " Its not going well. She bulds walls between us as we sleep!" he whined out as gwen paused slightly but then laughed even more..

" Sounds like your relationship is romantic alright- romantically impaired.' She grinned leaving Tomoe to wave her off and blush like mad. He wasn't even used to being married and now it was getting asked of him by almost everyone that knew he and Nanami were together..'

" I'm just not ready.." he whispered weakly as she arched her brow slightly,

" Then you should of thought of that before you skipped the dating and wedding and went straight to the honeymoon mister.' She nodded sharply all of a sudden, " If your that nervous and not ready for something to serious? Ask her out and a date... get to know her even more then you already do. Love her like I know you do.. you two have a baby boy now so don't dilly dally around like some lop sidded fool. Stop waiting for your chance.. take it." She nodded a bit and sipped her drink as Tomoe groaned and banged his head down once more,

" You make it sound so easy..' he muttered as she shrugged

" I was married before..it was fun while it lasted... just don't take up drinking..' She winced at the memory while Tomoe waved it off and sighed out a bit,

" No worries.. I won't be doing something like that at all.' he whispered a bit and then sighed out weakly.. he stared put the window to the beautiful counrtyside of Kyoto,

" I mean come on..' he whispered slightly and swallowed, " me and Nanami are still getting used to country life.. and shes getting used to online schooling.." he trailed off slightly and then bit his lip. He knew it was wrong to get her pregnant.. and that wasn't his intention.

He just hoped he didn't ruin this for everyone around him.

" I know you two are, I was born here so I know a thing or two..' She smiled slightly " You too will be okay.. I promise you two that. Just smile and love each other.. and be a good parent to that baby.. he needs you guys more then ever right now.' She smiled gently as Tomoe sighed out but nodded softly.

" Yeah.. I know..' he hwispered gently and then breathed out a bit, " I do love her...its just.. difficult to say that to her face all the time. I grew up with her and used to tell her about girls I liked..so its a bit awkward for me now of all times." he muttered a bit as She nodded cutely and then sighed out gently.

" Didn't you like someone named Yukiji once?"She smiled slightly as Tomoe shrugged gently and bit his lip,

" I'm not so sure..I mean I did ya know? But it makes me wonder if I truly liked her or was fasinated that she hatd almost.. everyone I knew." he smiled weakly leaving her to laugh slightly.. Oh dear.'

: Wellllllll.' Gwen finally said after a quiet pause, " You should get some sleep... " She nodded a bit, " you did work almost half the night.' She whispered slightly making him nod as he rememebered the time and why they were talking so low... he sighed out weakly and breathed but gently nodded slightly.

" Yeah thank you..Night Gwen." he smiled as she nodded and waved him off.. he then went to his and Nanami's bedroom.. The girl was passed out, hugging her pillow while the pillow wall stood tall and justly. He gruntd weakly but stayed quiet as he slowly shut the door.. he then got some clean bed clothes and instead of changing in front of he rlike any husband would.. he blushed and then went to the bathroom.

Tomoe got ready for bed and brushed his teeth, he checked his fangs and then sighed out weakly.. thank goodness. When his mate had the baby and was recovering? His fangs would not come out for another month and a half.. he relaxed slightly and then spit before going to bed.

He slipped in quietly and then slowly moved the covers, once he did, did he slip in... the cold sheets touched his body but he relaxed slightly from the aching pain leaving his twisted and pulled joints.. Tomoe sighed out and then gently slipped the cover up to his chest before snuggling down and closing his eyes softly...

Tomoe slipped off to sleep and then sighed out gently.. his eyes weak from being secretly exhausted... but then time passed to quickly and he found himself groaning and pulling the pillow over his head as Nanami's clock went off.

The girl whined and turned only to see Tomoe half asleep and battling the clock a bit. He stared at the screen and glared weakly before she winced and then hit the snooze button.. toher shock he hardly even noticed her awake as he passed out once more.

She sighd out weakly though since the alarm woke up Hiru.. the baby looked aorund, his eyes wide since he couldn't see to far away before whimpering and letting out a cute wail.. His little ears flicked and he kicked weakly wanting someone to help him out of his make-shift bed, this left Nanami whining as she got herself up and gently picking him up.

" H-Hey hunny bunny.." She smiled softly and chuckled as she carried him to the other room she then sat on the couch and was greated by a half asleep Mizuki.. the teen whined and let his head hit his bowl of cereal making her sigh out weakly.. She then went to the living room area and sat down where Mizuki could not see her before undoing her top and letting the baby eat what he so desired that morning.

" Your very loud when your cranky..' She hwispered softly andgiggled as she tapped hsi nose playfully and cutely, her brown hair almost brushed in hr eyes before they twinkled lively, " Just like your daddy... Hes loud when hes cranky too.' She winked and giggled as the baby hummed and ate.'

The baby then seemed to finish leaving the girl to smile and gently pick him up.. She then slightly burped him leaving the baby to coo softly and relax as he slipped back off to sleep... Ah.. the wonders of newborns. She smiled gently and sighed out while Gwen walked in looking tired.

" Calmed him down?"She smiled as she sat down and Nanami nodded a bit,

" Yeah.. Can you hold him as I get ready for school?" She smiled as Gwen nodded and then took the baby. She openely cooed happily and nuzzled the child to her cheek leaving Nanami to giggle and then go and get ready.

Once done did she come in with her arms open wide.. Gwen smiled nd then handed her the baby leaving the girl to coo and giggle as she changed his diaper and then decked him in a sleeper and a cute coat that made him look like a poof ball.. The baby whined and pouted cutely.. hsi little tail straitened and then seemed to ease as she nuzzled him and then pulled her coat on as well.

" Good bye mum.' She smiled slightly leaving her to chuckle a bit and shake her head slightly,

" You would say that..

" I would.." She smiled and then hopped out the door with a skip in her step... and with great caution not to slip on ice...

She carried her baby and sighed out as she ran off to the computer lab to start her classes...

* * *

Areno smirked and then slightly looked at Rii who was sitting on his lap in his office, She sighed out and leaned her head against his chest, a soft pout on her lips.

" I should get back to work.. I can't Stay here cuddling with you all day.." She whispered and smiled as he kissed her head and leaned his chin on her crown slightly,

" Ah... True.. " he sighed out, " plus if my students walk if and see you like this, they way flip out.' He sighed while she slightly smacked his arm but nuzzled their noses together and grinned.'

" VERY true..' She smiled gently, not seeing a woman open the door and then wince slightly,

" U-Um.. Pr-Principal Areno...' She yelped slightly leaving the man to couch and- slightly let rii fall on her butt in the floor. She whined out and then glared up at her weakly while the girl tried to keep her cool slightly,

" You have someone here to see you." She nodded weakly as Areno nodded and winced as he fied his tie slightly.. his eeys fixed on the door.

" Y-yes... But of course..' he whispered and smiled weakly as Rii got up and whined slightly, She glared at him but sghed and went back to her office post while he relaxed slightly. The woman gave him a , ' uh huh..' Look and walked out leaving him slightly flustered... Until the woman that wanted to see him come in.

" Ah yes.. Do you have a complaint about a student? or maybe an enrollment plan.' he smiled gently and titled his head, presenting a beauitful smile that was similar Tomoes'... he was is uncle after all. But he was shocked when the person held up her hand and then smiled slightly,

" Wow you've grown..' The woman smiled and leaned back in her chair while Areno then paused slightly,

" I-Im sorry.. Do I know you?" He arched his brow slightly as the woman smiled a bit and then removed her sunglasses... Only Areno froze up and drew in his breathe.

" What the hell..' he whispered...

' _You...'_

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! I updated once again. I hope you guys like it all, :)** _


	3. Forced DATE!

**_3\. Forced DATE!?_**

* * *

" You...' Areno whispered in shock, his eyes wide as the woman smiled slightly and Then sighed out weakly...

" Yes..' She whispered slightly and straightened her arsm slightly... She then breathed out her eyes fixed on him... Areno however was frozen.. his eyes wide in shock..

" Lets not talk here...' he whispered suddenly and then stood up, his eyes wide as the woman suddenly held up her hand slightly, She then shook her head weakly and bit her lip,

" I don't have enough time.. My time is almost out..' She whispered softly and then brushed a few strands of hair out of her beauitful eyes " I saw Tomoe..' She whispered ever so suddenly making Areno pause but nod sharply,

" U-Um. Yeah..' he smiled slightly as she bit her lip and then looked at him,

" Thank you.. for taking care of him..' She smiled slghtly as he nodded a bit," But before you say it.. " She whispered weakly, ' I won't be saying hello to him.. not until he is over the death and everything.. if I don't... He'll be torn again.' She winced slightly and then swallowed harshly,  
" But...I can come in a few more years.. Im here to ask you something Areno..' She muttered slightly leaving him to pause slightly.. His eyes wide,

" W-What? Anything.. Anything for you." he whispered and gulped slightly.. his eyes weak as he stared at her, The woman then giggled and sghed out slightly,

" Make sure hes happy.." She nodded a bit, " And With my husband..' She bit her lip slightly, ' Thinsg are about to happen Areno.. and I want you to be there for Tomoe through it all, with him and Nanami..' She whispered softy and bit her lip as the man blinked but nodded... but oh how he didn't want to see her leave again..

Not again..

" I will... Anything..' he whispered softly, " I'll always do anything for you...'

 _" Elisa..'_

* * *

Tomoe slept weakly, his head hurting before he found himself waking up to Mizuki poking him over and over again,

" Leave me be..' Tomoe whined out, " I mean come on..' he muttered as Mizuki rolled his eyes weakly,

" Nanami is almost home.. You've slept lonnnggg enough." he smiled slightly while Tomoe waved it off and bit his lip slightly, He didn't want to get up at all.. his head hurt and he was too tired to think at all. Plus if he had to see Nanami at the moment.. he didn't think he'd make it through all of this... Not at all,

But Mizuki never gave up at all,

" I'll put hot sauce in your mouth again...'

" WHO WOULD DO THAT!?" Tomoe suddenly screamed and jolted up, only this hurt his head and he whined out as he flopped back and tried to think. The teen groaned from the lack of sleep and almost choked out from the searing pain between his eyes.'

He whined out but slowly got himself up, his head swimming as Mizuki snickered and threw his shirt at his head.. Tomoe then whined out and paused a bit, his eyes fixed on the pull over shirt...

" Why are you getting me ready for Nanami to come home...' Tomoe suddenly looked up at Mizuki blankly.. Only the snake paled and yelped as he turned around screamed out,

" GWEN! HES ON TO ME!" he whined out and ran out making Tomoe to blink. His eyes grew wide in shock, he then looked down at the shirt and almost blushed slightly... Those idiots. What were they planning to do!? He whined out before he pulled the shirt on, stood up, fixed his pants and then chekced his har in the cracked mirror on the wall.

His ears pinned and he bit his lip slightly, almost regretting everything before Gwen came out and quickly showed a nice coat at him. Tomoe blinked, his eyes wide when he saw a blackish blue coat with white fur over the top.' He paused and then winced before slipping it on, it felt good but how was this afforded!?

Tomoe paused and then winced as he clipped a chain in his black pants and pulled on his converse shoes. He looked up and paused when Gwen smirked from the door way, which made Tomoe jerk up and try not to hit his head at all.

" W-Why am I dressing up like this!?" he suddenly swallowed sharply while the woman smiled. She crossed her arm and tossed some hair behind her ear before pointing at him with a snicking look on her face.'

" Your taking Nanami out on a date.' She nodded rather quickly before Tomoe froze up and swallowed a bit,

" W-What!?" he yelped out his mouth almost dropped open until he stubbonrly clamped it shut and swallowed darkly, " I don't have money for a date! A-And W-Who said I w-was ready!?" he whined out and shivered..

It wasn't that he didn't want to go out on a date with Nanami, it was just that he was shaking like mad... His heart throbbing like mad, He was't used to even sleeping in the same bed with her at the moment, now... Now he had to take her out?

Tomoe mentally whined and winced as he looked down, his stomach turned and he almost puked before Gwen snickered and waved it off a bit,

"Oh shush!" She nodded suddenly with a sharp tone in her voice, ' Tomoe, Your with my daughter, your living with her and you have a baby boy. You sleep in the same bed even if you guys don't do anything-

" GWEN!" Tomoe suddenly wailed out as his face burned slightly... WHY! DID SHE GO THERE!

" Whats its true!?" Gwen corrected him, " But then again that might be good given your son is in the same room as you guy-

" GWEENN!" Tomoe corrected again before the woman sharply looked at him, her eyes narrowed as she did so. She dared him to correct her again, which made him clamo his mouth shut weakly from everything.

" I'm not saying that in a good or bad way Tomoe.' She sighed out weakly, ' Afterall.. Love isn't about sleeping together and what you do behind closed doors, in fact its far more then that Tomoe. Its being there for that person, loving what that person loves...Being hurt when that person hurts. " She sighed out weakly, ' Of course sleeping together comes along the way when your more serious and together, But.. " She looked him n the eye, " Your married now anyway so don't give me lip!" She snapped leaving Tomoe to quiver but nod rather quickly.

Mizuki however was in the background, blushing like mad before screaming out, ( And I quote )  
" I DIDN'T WANNA HEAR THAT! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!" He screamed as he went to his room to do whatever he could to erase his memory from what Gwen had just screamed at Tomoe. Oi... The snake would be scared for a while.'

" Now... Your going to take Nanami out on a date, and your going to have some fun! Shes going to be worn out when she comes in and she needs a little lovin from you boy!" She nodded sharply.. Tomoe then opened his mouth to protest with some excuses, but she raised her hand and cut him off,

" I'm watching Hiru, And hears some movie. it should be enough for those kid rides in the park, and get some ice cream!" She nodded slightly, ' Do what you used to do with her Tomoe... " She smiled ever so slightly, ' Being in love with your best friend is the best type of love..' She nodded slightly, ' But you have to fight for it and stay with it.' She nodded ever so slightly " SO MAN UP BOY!" She smirked darkly leaving Tomoe to blush. He then stared at the money in his hand and whined.

They needed this money. But she was basically telling him his marriage was on the rocks and yet Nanami didn't even know they were married! He wanted to say hi and talkto Nanami like before, but it was a bit different. He sighed out weakly, his stomach now twisting and hurting like mad... Why him?  
The money wasn't much but she was right..it was enough for a few things.. He looked down and blushed slightly..

He looked down at his lower riding black pants and the nice black shirt that he was wearing ever so proudly.. The coat left him sighing out knowing it was cold outside, and he wasn't sure he wanted Hiru home alone. Sure he'd have Gwen and that was all fine and all, but mizuki would be there too..

Tomoe grunted and looked down slightly, he mentally twtched, his head hurting before he noticed how much time he had been standing there, clenching the money in his hand. He then swallowed and looked up only when he heard Nanami say,

" Tomoe?"

He paused, his eyes wide as the girl shyly looked at him and his outfit.. he kind of smelled nice too... She bit her lip and winced slightly, now not wanting to go into the room with him do to how awkward she felt from his appearance, and from how he was standing there like an idiot.

She paused and then winced at the door, She held their son in her arms and the infant whined out and choked.. he sniffed and nuzzled her slightly while Tomoe stared at her.. only she noticed how he twitched, his eyes wide..

He was not ready for this at all.. he winced and then opened his mouth to say something like,

" She put me up to it!" Or something like that, but He saw Gwen behind Nanami, silently sliding her finger acorss her neck and glaring at him, ' WHAT THE HECK!?" She looked evil and it made him shiver.. Yokai or not..

Never mess with Momma bear.

She then grabbed Nanamis shoulders, shocking her and making her scream out in panic.. She then smirked and grabbed Hiru from Nanami, ( Who was whimpering from his mothers scream. )  
" M-MUM!" Nanami gasped out as Gwen shook her head and held up her hand, She then smirked and winked at Tomoe making him pale and then blush like mad,

" Shush dear!" She snapped but then smiled when Nanami cowered ever so slightly, " Sweet heart... your going out with Tomoe tonight."

" But-"

" NOW!" Gwen then smirked, " Okay then? Go.. Go.. And..' She suddenly smirked evilly as she looked at Tomoe from the corner of her eye, " Do take your time.. if you dont come home to real late.. I'd understand." She snickered making Nanami pale slightly.

"M-Mum... Thats not possible..' She whined and blushed as her mother waved it off,  
" MUM! NOT WITH HIM IN THE ROOM!" She screamed in panic and gasped in shock.' Tomoe just blankly stared at a wall while Mizuki screamed in the other room, Whining out and sniffing weakly.

" NUUUU.' he wailed out and banged his head on a wall.'

Nanami then blushed as Gwen slung a scarf on her neck and pushed her and Tomoe out the door,

" Don't come back until this date turns out..' She then smirked, " And you better hope thats soon... Maybe think about it.' She suddenly laughed darkly, ' Theres a blizzard tonight! SO HA!"

" GWEN/MUM!" They both screamed as she slammed the door in their faces.. this left them whining and then slwoly looking at each other.. they paused and then blushed as they looked down...

Both winced slightly, then blushed before biting thier lips..

 _Oh god this was horrible..._


	4. Date And SURPRISE!

_**4\. Date; And Surprise!**_

* * *

 _Screwed,_

Thats what they were, they were so screwed at the moment! Why? because Nanami's Match making mother ( No relation to his father ) Had tried her best to better their relationshp, Now they were both standing thir awkwardly without a word to say.

Why?  
Because last time they got romantic or even kissed Hiru was made! And Tomoe didn't know if he wanted to repeat that situation at all.. esspeically the screams of the girl as she had the baby... Although Nanami did have Hiru in this apartment but that wasn't their fault at all.

Tomoe groaned mentally and nearly banged his head on a nearbye wall. What was he supposed to do or think at the moment? They had slept together nine or ten months ago and had not touched or even kissed since. It was to awkward. They went from best friends to roomies in one night and even now it was confusing.

There was also the fact that they were married and Nanami still had no clue. Tomoe almost felt bad for this little tibit. After all, he had bit her neck the night they mated and left the signature marriage mark...

 _Oi._

Tomoe swallowed, his head spinning at the moment. What was Gwen expecting from them? She made him dress up nicely while Nanam was in her everyday wear. She handed him money and everything but when he looked at Nanami he wanted to hit his head harshly.

It was almost like they were a couple that just confessed to each other. Like with them they shared a bed but there was the famous, ' Pillow wall of Momozono.' Blocking them. Not that he was coplaining in the slightest..

It was just that right now his palms were sweating from the fact that this night could go VERY good, or VERY bad. And the teen didn't know if he wanted either one to happen, if anything he'd probably get stuck with Mizuki and Kurama stalking them out until things got serious- if they got serious.

Nanami on the other hand whined out when the door slammed in their faces and almost twitched. She had Hiko not long ago, She was sour weak and slghtly pale from the birth, and the baby was probably crying at the moment. What was Hiru going to eat?! What about his clothes and how warm he stayed!? She was not prepared to part from her child just yet!  
NOT YET!

The girl whined out and sulked weakly, She just didn't want the baby to get hurt in the slghtest. She couldn't and now she was stuck with... With..

T-T-Tomoe...'

GAH! SHE LIKED HIM! NO! MAYBE EVEN LOVED HIM BUT RIGHT NOW EVERYTHING WAS GOING WRONG! SHE WASNT EVEN WEARING ANYTHING NICE AT THE MOMENT! Nanami whined out and whimpered now wanting her baby more then anything... But she found herself hanging her head in dismay and slightly looking at Tomoe.. She was a bit worried to make eye contact.. but when she looked at him he was slightly looking away.. his eyes down and his shifted towards the ground as if he wasn't even listening to her at the moment... Oh good.

But she did notice his innocent gaze... And the way his eyes traveled to the ground and his hands stayed perfectly in his pocket... She had spent time liket his with Tomoe since she got pregnant that one night... that one night when she was used.

Just like her father used her...? No... No. NO! This was Tomoe and he'd never use her. Never. he was a good person and she loved him for that... right? She swallowed and winced weakly, her feet hurt and so did her head but that didn't stop her mother from kicking her out like some maid to the brothel.

Oi, why her?

" L-Lets.. Erm..' Tomoe winced and looked down, his hair bounced with the quick mvement of his head and his face almost tinted a pretty pink... he was blushing hum? Sohe was nervous as well? So was she and she didn't know what else to say to the moment other then,

" LET US RUN AWAY!' But that wouldn't fly well at all! She winced ever so slightly and bit her lip before Tomoe looked up at her with his beauitful violet eyes and gently held out his hand. But he kept hi head turned away.. his eyes weak.

" J-Just take it..." he whispered weakly, " I won't try anything, I promise I won't.' He whispered slightly, ' but your mother is never gonna let us in until we consent right? So right now we should just go..' he whispered and then paused as he looked at her,

" Maybe... You'd like something to eat?

This made her pause but shake her head weakly, " O-Oh no! We shouldn't be going out like this, we can't afford it right now and what about Hiru?'She suddenly whined out and swallowed, " I just... I didn't think I'd want to go out today..' She hwispered and winced.. she wasn't expecting to look up at Tomoe and see his uncomfotable look...

Did she say something to far just then? It wasn't her intention but what would you say at a time like this? She wasn't sure and neither did she think about it for the longest of time. She didn't think about dating Tomoe; maybe when she first found out she liked him but after he got her pregant... it was a different story all together and she didn't know what to say at all.

She didn't want to hurt Tomoe at the moment.. she really didn't. But she had a feeling he was uncomfortable too. She had wanted to date Tomoe.. date and then live out the romance.. get married maybe... Then have a baby. But it was jumped ahead so quickly... And she didn't know what to think at all..

She...

She...

" Nanami...' Tomoe muttered suddenly and slightly looked down. His hand stucked into his pockets and his white hair shifted to the ground.. his eyes tremebled but with a mist of worry and maybe better judgment. What was wrong? Had she said something...

No.. That wasn't it.

" Nanami... do you still like me?" he whispered weakly and looked down.. his eyes shimmered slightly and the girl couldn't help but pause and swallow... did she? After all those years and eveything that had happened. They had always been there for each other.. it wasnt just lust right?  
She didn't know anymore... and yet..

When she pictured Tomoe being kissed by Kyoko... or being touched and cared for by another woman.. her neck suddenly burned and she almost yelped and touched the old bite mark that decorated her skin. Oh yeah... this mark... She was Tomoes... but he was hers too.. right? She swallowed and then looked at him.. Only to blink when he looked down.

His smile pulled weakly and if she didn't know better maybe his mouth trembled from its normal tough kid act.. D-Did she hurt him? But.. She didn't reply... and yet she realized...

She had never planned too.

Didnt' she like Tomoe? yes.. But... everything was so messed up and it scared her time afte time. Was Tomoe still that boy she knew? That sweet one that held her hand and tucked her in at night?  
Was he still the same joking kid with that father? Or was he not? Was he all gone now ? Was he gone and was she left alone with the baby... Just like her mum? She didn't know and yet she knew deep down that Tomoe would never be her father.

He was to protective... But she could't picture him kissing her or even mating again. It left her weak and wanting to run away. She.. She didn't know why but her past was bubbling up alot lately... but not only that. It was really embarrassing to think of Tomoe in all of those situations.

Wasn't it?

" I see...' Tomoe whispered and then looked up weakly his eyes weak.. But to her shock he made no move to hold her hand. Instead he turned his back on her and smiled weakly, ' Lets just get something to eat and head home... your mom will start to wonder.' he whispered suddenly and walked away leaving Nanami to twig.

Pain shot through her neck but also her chest as she watched hs fleeting form.. his white hair that seemed to have a beauitful blonde hue in the night... the way his eyes stayed the same shape as he surpressed what he was feeling.

Did... Tomoe.. Still like her? That was a huge question playing on and on in her mind as well. Was he thinking about her she wondered? He must of been from the way he walked away and seemed to let all his troubles come back.

She.. Didn't mean to do that at all. The girl winced and then rushed forward.. her eyes wide as she watched his back... Ah.. Just the thought of seeing him run away... of seeing him walk away with his head held far to high. it left her whining.. gasping out as she remembered when they were little and got into fights.. he'd always go to leave and she'd panic and grab his sleeve.

No... Please...

She did like him still... In fact she loved him. Every part of him. his smile, his laugh.. the way he cuddled Hiru by the fire place like none other... She loved this. She loved how he respected her stupid pillow wall, even when it was unnesscary. She loved how he brought home ice cream.. even if they could only afford the small ones.

She loved how he wore big sweaters because it was cold.. and he slightly looked adorable in every one. She loved how he cooked and seemed to hum like no one was there. The girl loved how his face would turn pink and he'd stuttr when he was caught in something embarrassing..

And she loved the way he looked at her...'

She swallowed, her eyes weak s she reached forward and let her pale fingers brush the end of his coat. She winced, and almost stumbled forward when he stopped and didn't turn. She shivered in the cold.. her breathe fogging slightly as she gripped the sleeve hard in her hand. She looked down and winced..

Her brown eyes hesitated before she slightly looked up, Her eyes weak as she swallowed weakly and then bit her lip. She paused and then weakly placed her face between his shoulder blades..

Tomoe paused, his eyes widened but he made no move, Instead his breathed seemed to hitch and then fog stopped from his perfect lips. He paused and then slihtly looked over his shoulder before seeing her weak look.'

" Lets eat and walk.."She whispered " B-Because... I've never been on a date with you.' She whispered weakly and bit her lip as her face burned and she buried her head even deeper, " And I want this date to be nice, and good! And satisfying.' She whined and blushed before Tomoe blinked and blushed weakly.. he slightly looked down but gently pulled her arms and rested her soft hands on his stomach, letting her face press into his firm back,

" A good date?" he whispered softly before he slightly looked over his shoulder at her.. She blinked from the glimmer in his eyes; he looked.. amused and slightly happy with her. She was glad. The girl had always wanted Tomoe to be happy and to smile like that at her. She smiled weakly and blushed before nodding. Her hair bobbing slightly.'

Tomoe paused and then blushed weakly.. he didn't even know what to do on a date, but the way she looked at him almost put his whole being at ease. Sure it was still slightly embarrassing but he felt secure with her beside him.. or behind him. Either way.

So he let her go and gently held her on hand in his. Still slightly embarrassed of course; and then let his soft fire warm her bare hands, How she ever went to school in this everyday? He had no idea; but as long as she was warm and happy... with that cute smile on her face.'

He walked with her slightly and almost laughed when they had eaten a fried ball full of octopus. Slightly chewy but also very good to his shock. He had to laugh but cover his mouth in embarrassment leaving the girl to laugh and giggled at how he looked. They then ate a small sandwhich as they walked and talked about.'

It was more of a soft and quite date, not to romantic but not to stupid either.. She felt comofrtable and after a while she couldn't help but smile as Tomoe spoke softly... His voice.. was so soft and luring that it left her happy.'

" So thats your job huh?" She snickered leaving Tomoe to groan and throw his head back,

" Its highschool all over again.' he laughed slightly before gently looking at Nanami and shaking his head a bit, " it amazes me thats your still able to keep up all your studies.. I wouldnt even be able to do that." he muttered leaving her to chuckle softly'

" I try..' She whispered before slightly looking at him and his white hair.. He seemed to smile softly at her before she shivered weakly and bit her lip.. She hadnt thought about it being this cold, but then again.. She didn't think her mother was going to shove her out the door without a care in the world.'

She shivered softly and bit her lip.. Her eyes clamped shut and she swallowed weakly... Her shiver seemed to go through Tomoe's soft hand and he blinked as he looked at her and almost stopped talking right away,

" Are you cold?" he whispered, his eyes wide making her shiver and nod weakly,

" A bit..' She laughed weakly and almost sneezed.. But she stopped herself and blushed like mad making him pause and then sigh out... Only to her shock he paused and then blushed slightly before softly grabbing her hand and pulling her closer.

" T-Tomoe-

" Remember this?" he whispered softly and unzipped his coat.. She suddenly flushed like mad and looked around in panic.. What was he doing in public!? She wasn't ready for this, wasn't this illegal or something!? They were in the park, there was kids, TOMOE!? She blushed like mad and looked away before he gently pulled her close... and then..

Zipped his coat over both of them...

Nanami blinked and then blushed like mad.. Oh... T-That was what he was doing. She blushed weakly when her head hit his chest and they seemed to keep other warm with their body heat... But this took her back.. When she snuck out from her father late at night, and he would cuddle her like this to calm her down..

He remembered this?  
She blushed from the thought and softly let her head nuzzle into his broad chest.. he sighed out softly and stroked her back, but gently kissed behind her ear in a soft way.. it was more comforting then seductive.'

" I remember..' She suddenly whispered into the quiet before he laughed weakly,

" We were smaller then...

" And the coat was bigger.' She countered making them both look at each other and blush slightly,

" But you were only small and were like a twig.." he blushed as she bit her lip and looked down. Her face burned and she buried her face in his chest,

" And you were scrawny.. not... Like.. Now..' She whispered and blushed, ' You.. Have muscles.' She whispered and almost tried not to blush whiel Tomoe paused and winced as he looked down.. His heart skipped a beat and he almost had to smack himself.

Of course they were married.. but this was almost like the dating stage that they never experienced before, They had rushed right to baby making and skipped the whole, confession thing. Tomoe blushed and then swallowed before he did something without thinking.'

He gently laid his forehead on her shoulder and shivered, letting his hot breath brush against her bare neck.. and maybe the mark he had given her nine months ago. She blushed slightly and shivered, but not from the cold. He let his white hair dirft on her shoulder before he blushed like mad and swallowed weakly.

" N-Nanami... Momozono?" he whispered slightly making her blink out of her trance and slightly pause a bit,

" Yes? Tomoe Mikage..' She whispered before he swallowed and gently blushed.. before his whole face turned crimson and he swallowed weakly,

" I like you. Please go out with me." He muttered rather qucikly making her blink and then pause a bit,

" But thats what we're doing now..' She blinked making him laugh weakly...

" You don't get what I'm doing.." He whispered and swallowed as he slightly looked at her.. His face tinged pink and he slightly looked away... Hsi hair shaded his eyes but it was more from embarrassment; And it seemed to make Nanami pause but quickly understand.

He was confessing to her.. like he would of confessed when they were in school? She blinked and then blushed as he opened his mouth softly,

" I like you alot. Ever since we were little but I never understood it enough to believe it. But when we kissed for the first time.. and we stuck with each other through all the pain that our families caused. I realized I like you alot..' he hwispered and blushed before biting his lip, " Have my child.

" Already done that..

" Speaking in past tense..' Tomoe smiled weakly making her pause but laugh slightly.. She then paused and slightly kissed his nose gently. He looked at her and paused, his lips slightly brushing open in a soft part making her blush softly and then bite her lip,

" I like you too Tomoe Mikage.. I'd be honored to go out with you.. and have your child..' She chuckled before he smiled softly at her but blushed in his cute way.. Ah, She loved that about him. He then paused and sighed out as he snuggled her a bit,  
" We should head back...' he whispered, " Speaking about that child and all.. I don't want your mother over spoiling him." he laughed slightly against her shoulder making her shake her head and then nuzzled him,

" Lets go back together then..' She smiled softly making him nod gently. he let her out of his black, leather like coat before holding her hand and then quickly going back with her.. it was colder and the Christmas lights were out... But then again it was only a few weeks to the beauitful holiday.'

Tomoe shivered as they showed up at the door, and he almost had to bite his lip before gently looking at Nanami who was shivering.. She bit her lip and he paused slightly... This.. date.. despite all the flaws and how they were sleeping with a pillow wall; This night, wasn't al that bad.

He blushed and paused before Nanami whined and looked at him,

" The door is stu-

She suddenly paused when Tomoe blushed weakly and slightly leaned his head down... She blinked and then blushed as she held her hands to her chest and let his lips softly brush over hers... Maybe t was a test to see if she wanted to be kissed.. But this left her blushing before their lips softly carressed and Tomoe blushed as he pulled back and took a breath.

" S-Sorry.." he whispered and blushed weakly leaving her to blush but shake her head weakly,

" N-No, I-Its fine!" She whined but blushed.. they both looking away awkward before the door was pulled open and Gwen blinked but laughed slightly,

" Welcome home!" She grinned before smiling and putting a garland around Nanami. It seemed to sparkle silver and Gwen winked at her before pulling them inside and then making both teens blink and sligthly gasp in shock...

" What-Did you- Do?" Tomoe squeaked as Mizuki jumped up and laughed slightly,

" TA-DA!" He grinned, " Look what I helped Gwen get?" he snickered while he pointed slightly at the tree in the middle of the room.. it was a nice size and red and greens seemed to deck every wall, with gold and silver.. Nanami blinked and gasped from a small, cheaper style train around the tree.. while a homemade babies first Christmas stocking hung on the cheap, stock like heater.'

They were both shocked... they.. didn't even think about Christmas this year. With all the troubles and money issues they didn't even know what to say so they stood there looking like one of Tomoe's fathers old clients Lady Himeko... They gasped and then closed their moths before Nanami gasped and let out a squeal that made Tomoe jump.. Onyl she rushed to the little heater and pulled Hiru out of one of the stockings.. he had a cute bow on his head and he whined and cooed in his little reindeer sleeper.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...' Nanami squealed and hugged him, " HES SO CUTE!" She whined and then looked at Tomoe with bright eyes, " Looky! Looky! Isn't he adorable!? " She whined and snuggled their son making Tomoe blink but smile weakly.. only he looked at Mizuki and Gwen weakly.. his ears flopped,

" Guys..'

" Oh shush.' Gwen giggled, " Most of it was cheap due to sales and alot of stuff is recycled.. that babies first Christmas stocking was yours..' She giggled making Tomoe blink and look.. he paused but felt himself laugh weakly.. how the heck did they find that?

"And we're having a Christmas party soon.. not tonight but ya know.' She grinned making Tomoe pale,

" Wha!?" he whined making her laugh a bit,

" It will be fun.. and there will be egg nog.' She nodded making him twitch weakly.. just what he needed.. spiked eggnog to go around. He sighed out weakly and smiled a bit though, things never got old with this family. He had to admit that. He smiled gently and then walked over to Nanami and Hiru.

The baby was surprisinly alseep and after a little bit Gwen and Mizuki turned in to their rooms.. but Tomoe stared at the tree and stuffed hi shands in his pockets.. he tilted his head but smiled gently before taking tensel and slightly looking over his shoulder at Nanami. He paused and bit his lip gently but blushed and looked away.'  
She cooed at the baby of course and then eveuntally laid him down... Only when she came back for Water Tomoe paused and then slightly pulled her over with the tensel.. He paused and then blushed slightly... his face went red and he looked down slightly...

To be honest, they were like teenagers.. just dating and starting the game of life together, and he didn't know what to say of it. Just a simple, a love you and all that. But there wasn't much to say as he pulled her over and blushed weakly.. he looked down.. feeling the heat in his neck before she looked up and then blushed slightly,

" I-I'll... Make you some hot coco.' he whispered softly and let the tensel fall to the floor.. She blinked slightly from how he pulled back but nodded slightly and put a hand ovr her chest from how hard her heart was beating.

To be honest she didn't know what to say and it worried her alot... but then again, this ws like ther first date. Taking things and running to hard into them could just make things worse. So She slightly pulled out the marshmellows and put them in the cups... Tomoe on the other hand watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed out gently,

 _Maybe they could go out again next weekend...'_

* * *

Areno sighed out and leaned back in his chair, his eyes blank before something rubbed across his face.. he shivered and almost sneezed before looking back at rii who laughed slightly and waved a tensel strand around,

" The house is lovely for a cemetary lot.' She winked slightly making him shake his head and laugh slightly,

" Ah.. But you look nicer..' he chuckled softly as she shook her head but then softly sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck a bit. She held on and then sighed out as she gently closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.'

"Merry Christmas..'

" Thats not for two weeks..' He laughed softly making her giggle but nuzzle him gently,

" I guess so..' She whispered softly and sighed out as she looked at him, she then paused and titled her head eveer so cutely, " Areno... Don't you think we should.. start.. planning for our wedding?" She whispered slightly making him blink in shock.. Wait what?

He blinked and bit his lip before looking at her slightly and tilting his head a bit. The wedding, the thought made him sigh out gently but slightly relax. Areno smiled gently and then sighed out as he nuzzled her slightly,

" Sure..' he whispered softly, " I think we need to think about that soon.' he smiled gently at her and then pecked her nose leaving the woman to smile slightly and grin, She then wrapped the tinsel around his neck And chuckled softly.'

 _What a nice holiday.'_


	5. FIGHT!

_**4\. FIGHT!**_

* * *

Tomoe whined out slightly and groaned as a light ht his eyes and left him trying to wake up. But that was rather difficult given he had stayed up late with Nanami the night before, drinking some hot coco and talking. ( TALKING! I swear.. )

His head slightly hurt and when he looked at the time he blinked and then paused when he saw Mizuki flashing his phone light on and off in his eyes,

" What the heck man?" Tomoe glared weakly and tried to get up while the Mizuki smiled weakly, " What if I wasn't dressed!?" Tomoe seethed slightly as Mizuki paused.. almost thinking it through before snickering slightly

" Oh please. The walls aren't thick at all. I would of heard..

" Screw you..' Tomoe whispered and winced as he rubbed his eyes and stretched slightly. He winced and then paused when he looked to the side and noticed that Nanami's side of the bed was slightly made. He paused and then groaned weakly before slowly looking at the snake who was smiling slightly from the foxes slightly confused look.'

" She already left for classes. You guys stayed up late and she didnt' want to wake you.' he nodded slightly, " She took Hiru with her so you could get some sleep.' he smiled gently while Tomoe nodded softly but then glared weakly,

" If thats so why are you waking me up then?" he groaned mentally while Mizuki smiled weakly and shrugged a bit,

" You got quest.. and Areno said he might drop over after his school hours to check on you." he smiled and almost beamed while Tomoe tried to registrer everything in his mind. he then paused, paled and then shot up; throwing the covers off before quickly pulling his jacket on and looking at the snake weakly; Who would visit them!?

He bit his lip, grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast tray gwen set out for them and then quickly rushed into the other room to at least get some coffee; but to his surprise Silver was in there... Drinking something and staring blankly forward.

Tomoe paused and arched his brow but bit his ip and slightly knocked on the door frame, " U-Um.. Good morning.." he muttered in confusion as Slver paused, arched his brow but then nodded slightly,

" Don't ask why we're here. Its the tradtition of the social services to at least check up on you guys from time to time, and to see that our money is actually being spent on food like we are being told.' he nodded as Tomoe blinked but nodded slightly as he pulled out a cup and then pouring some coffee before pausing,

"Is that why your in our kitchen?" he blinked as Silver shook his head very quickly,

" Nope... I hate your living room right now." he muttered dryly bit slightly let his voice trail off. He sipped his own drink and Tomoe nodded and almost scolded himself for not thinking. OF COURSE! Silver hated Christmas.. He forgot and now he wanted to smack himself for being slightly inconsiderate.'

Why he hated Christmas was unclear to him but he just wanted to make sure not to bother him to much with his isit. So Tomoe paused and slightly looked in the fridge before looking at Silver blankly,

" Do you want to snack on something or?-"

" No.' Silver muttered slghtly before he paused and then smiled slightly, ' Thank you though. " he whispered and then sighed out as he leaned back against the counter and folded his arms slightly, His red hair shifted and Tomoe paused ever so slightly,

" Where Nanami and Hiru?" he muttered while Tomoe let out a soft breathe and slightly stretched his sore back,

" Shes studying down at the computer labs.' he whispered softly and then sighed out, ' We stayed up late talking and she took Hiru so I could rest up a bit.' he whispered softly while Silver paused mid sip and gave hi a grossed out look,

" Sure... Talking..' " he muttered dryly and pulled a face leaving Tomoe to twig and then blush like mad; Why was everyone thinking that!? They.. didn't... Wouldn't.. do anything. Not at this point in their relationship. They were still getting used to a few things.. he had to admit that much.'

It was just remotely nice to talk to her last night that they forgot about time and talked really late. Nothing physical, just the soft talking that resounded on the walls the night before. In fact he was just glad they could do that much. He didn't need to kiss her and touch her to show his love; If you HAD to do so.. then it was more lust then love, right?

He sighed out weakly but shook his head gently,  
" Just talking Silver..' he whispered softly as Silver rolled his eyes, probably still not believeing him but he had to admit Silver could be slightly stubborn in every way possible. Which he was fine with, It was like a younger and more stubborn brother.

" We came to check up on you despite everything." Silver muttered blankly, " but its just rounds, we'll be leaving some time or another. You've been asleep for thirty minutes since we showed up.' he muttered and sighed out leaving Tomoe to wince slightly,

" S-Sorry... I know it must be hard to go out into the cold like this.' he whispered softly and then gulped a bit, " I mean I worry about Nanami out in the cold like this all the time..' he whispered slightly more to himself then anyone. Silver then nodded a bit but Tomoe paused and yanked his head up.

" We?

" Yeah...' Silver muttered dryly " You know who is taking a call in the living room." he muttered and moved his thumb behind him towards the said room. Tomoe on the other hand paused but nodded slightly in understanding, Ahh.

" Guess I should say hi huh?" he muttered softly while he shook his head but smiled slightly,

" Nah.. We have to leave anyway." he whispered looked into a cabnit and then nodded sharply ' I see food. Good work!" he paused but sent Tomoe a playful grin, " See you when the snow melts... and the holidays pass." he muttered weakly leaving Tomoe to nod slightly,

" Maybe me and Nanami will be ready to welcome you better next time.' he dipped his head as Silver waved it off and paused slightly,

" Maybe your relationship will be better with her next time. Maybe you'll have another critter running about.' he snickered leavng Tomoe to blink and then blush slightly,

" I.. I highly doubt that." he muttered and blushed as he sipped his drink. Silver shook his head but smiled slightly as he waved,

" Suuureee you do.' Silver smirked and then waved once more before walking out of the kitchen, dodging the living room and then going out with Akura-ou, who was still blabbing to someone on the phone to Tomoe's confusion.'

Tomoe shook his head when he saw them leave, mostly due to Silver shoving Akura-ou out of the house as fast as he could. The teen paused but smiled weakly to himself before sghing out and then yawning weakly.'

" God I'm tired..' he whispered more to himself then to anyone. He then sghed out and rubbed his eyes before Mizuki stuck his head in,

" Try going to bed net time Tomoe-Kun.' he beamed but then sighed out gently and stretched gently " Ya know.. I got this idea. Why don't you and Nanami go roller skating again some time?" he muttered, " i mean you guys sparked big time when we went there. Maybe it can spark your marriage up?

" She doesn't even know we're married..' he muttered dryly as Mizui grinned and shrugged slightly,

" All the better to improve your relationship. Why don't you proactice and then ask her? Since you suck when your on wheels and all.." Mizuki laughed as Tomoe paused and then arhed his brow slightly,

" If I remember correctly you ran into someone.. or was it you that hit a wall?" he muttered but smirked as he nonchallently sipped his coffee and made Mizuki whine out and groan,

" Tomoe-Kunnnn!" he whined slightly, ' At least I didn't fall have kids skating circles around meh!

" No you just saw birds for the last hour after wards...'

" Sh-Shut up!" Mizuki defended and then sighed out weakly, " what i'm trying to say is you gotta spice up your love life... and let her know that you two are hitched; if you don't she'll get mad at you for the secrets Tomoe-kun.' He whispered slightly making Tomoe grimace, " AND!" Mizuki lit up slightly, " A little spice isn't to bad!" He winked making the fox nearly choke on his drink and then look away,

" You and Kurama are terrible people.' he whispered weakly making him nod really sharply,

" YEP!" Mizuki grinned slightly and almost sighed out dramamtically, ' Now... As I have said all of this... Make sure to lock any doors, and keep quite.. I am the room right beside you guys.' he suddenly pouted before Tomoe turned red and slightly smacked him in the head,

" Listen to your music you seem to be good at that!" he snapped making Mizuki grin at his flustered appaearance.. Oh yeah. That was fun beyond compare.'

" SOOOOOOOOO " Mizuki became slightly as Tomoe closed his eyes and sipped his drink once again. He sighed out, letting it go through the air in a soft efficant sound, " Tomoe-Kun..' he suddenly paused making Tomoe pause and then look at him. His eyes seemed serious as if he was really listening, But of course he was; he was just slightly tired from talking so late into the night.'

" Yes?" he blinked suddenly when Mizuki didn't speak, the snake then paused and leaned his head on his arms,

" Are you going to go back to school one day?" he whispered suddenly making the fox blink but sigh out weakly as he looked down and then smiled weakly.' That answered his question right away, Tomoe woulnd't have time to; Nanami was after all going back and they had a baby. He had to work... so going back to school was vividly impossible.'

Mizuki knew this all to well...

Mizuki suddenly sighed but waved it off slightly,  
" N-Never mind..' he smiled gently and then sighed out as he poked at the ocunter and looked up ever so slightly, ' Tomoe-kun. You gotta learn a few thinsg ya know..' he whispered softly " Like how to go on dates... I mean you got the cooking thng own but to go on another date would be nice. Hiru needs loving parents... right?" He hwispered suddeny making Tomoe pause and thing slightly.

That was very true... In fact, His father and mother was loving; but then they were not which left his life ruined in the long run. His father went work crazy after his mother died and Tomoe had no desire to become a work aholic. It would hurt him far to much and his head hurt at the thought of it all really; He ddn't want his son to sufffer to much of anything.'

Tomoe sighed out but nodded ever so softly,

" Yeah I know that much..' he whispered softly and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes weak. If anything his head was swimming weakly.'

" I'd say you better start dating her nicely, and let her know you guys are married.. " he then smiled softly, ' Nanami-chan is a nice girl Tomoe-kun, What if some guy tries to pick her up?-

" Shut up!" Tomoe suddenly snapped but then blinked as he covered his mouth and looked down, his face burned gently leaving the snake to nod softly and then grin a bit,

" Yur bond is pretty strong for you to snap at me like that...

" Shush.. I-its.. The bond is new..' he muttered gently before blushing and burying his head into his arms as he laid his head down on the beat up granite counter, " If anything my fangs are still sore from amrking her and that was almost ten months ago..'

" You were to harsh... You bite soft.'

" S-SHUT UP!" Tomoe blushed before looking down and then running a hand through his hair, " I just... don't want to think about other males being remotely close to her; not in a romantic... way.' he whispered softly while Mizuki smiled and nodded gently,

" Then all I have to say is this Tomoe-kun... FIGHT!" he laughed and cheered him slightly with his coffee cup. Tomoe blinked and then paused before huffing gently,

" Werido...'

" Awwww.. Tomoe-kun.. don't wound me..'

" ... Don't talk like that to me.'

" Heheh. Mizukis snickered and sipped his coffee, maybe Tomoe-kun was really healng..

 _Yeah, He hoped so.'_


	6. WE'RE MARRIED?

_**6\. WE'RE MARRIED!?**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed out weakly and dragged a hand through his white hair. That day had been kind of hectic from the very beginning. He and Nanami were barely able to say hi much less look at each other since she just got in from schooling and he had to go out to work.. ... Apparently they were learning soem new skills today and Tomoe was left sweating in the line..

Oh god..

They were learning what!?

He paled, his stomach slightly turning as gwen stayed behind and then blinked slightly from his wavering look. She had to laugh though, yes this was rather hard to learn and all but it would have to happen right away if Tomoe wanted to up his anti.

She smiled ever so slightly nd shook her head before the head doctor nodded sharply at them, he fixed his glasses but breathed out ever so slightly

" Okay you young adults. Line up, look at your partner, tie the rubber band and stick em good! Remeber to find the main vien and insert the needle quickly and steadily to avoicd brusising.'

" Oh god I'm get sick..' Tomoe muttered under his breath rather quickly while Gwen winced and then shook her head softly at the situation. She was his parenter today since she was showing him the ropes so she slghtly sat him down and smiled weakly,

" I want you to pay close attention to me and what I'm doing okay Tomoe? Because I'm next and I don't want to be poked over and over again.' She snickered leaving him to shiver but nod weakly. He swallowed whatever bile was rising in his throat and he slightly held out his arm. Gwen nodded and grinned ever so slightly as she then took out the rubber band and stretched it slightly,

" You tie this here... not to tight right?" She smiled as he shook her head and she then grabbed a smaller needle and then pressed on the crease of his arm.. She found the vein bumps but sadly she was having trouble finding the vein...

But... It was for hard reasons to tell him about.

" U-Um..'She whispered weakly, ' Your vein is here.' She whispered but then sighed out weakly making Tomoe pause and then slightly look at her,

" Um... Why is... Why are you hesitating Gwen?" he whispered slightly leaving her to sigh out suddenly and then sit down acorss from him. Her eyes were slightly weak before she held his hand and then inserted the needle.. She then pulled it out and nodded slightly,

" See?" She smiled weakly but he grunted from a small pain.. he then looked at her weakly,

" Well?" he whispered slightly, " Why did you hesitate Gwen?" he whispered slightly making her swallow then remove the rubber band a bit. She bit her lip gently before softly looking at him and sighing out.'

" Tomoe... Because you were a cutter... and not to long ago either... well.. " She trailed off, " Some of your veins are slightly damaged.' She muttered softly and then looked at his arm, " I mean its not ugly to look at and all.. and the damage is not that bad at all, But you still have it. So unlike others its a bit harder to find the vein.' She then breathed out softly and looked at him a bit, " You also have the scars so it threw me off at first.' She whispered slightly making Tomoe pause and then look down weakly..

His eyes slightly clouded but he nodded and breathed out heavily,

" I see..' he whispered suddenly, " Well its good I stopped when I did.. right?" he looked at her and smiled weakly making her blink but smile softly and nod... Hum.. That was a wise thing of him to say. She was happy'

She then sighed out and outstretched her arm a bit,

" Ya ready for me?" She laughed as he paled suddenly.'

" Uhhhhhhhhhh." he paled even more, " if I hurt you, I appologize in advance.' he whined out and then slightly did as she did.. Only he paused with the needle and whined slightly,

" Come on Kido.. My arm is fallling asleep here.' She grinned a bit making him whine but slightly do as he was told.. She did wince, but she hid it from the kid when he finally seemed to find the vein in her arm.

He then slightly bit his tongue and drew out a small amount of blood, his eyes studied on the spot before taking it out, cleaning it off and then placing the tape and cotton ball on. He held up his hands suddenly and gulped,

" Like that?" he squeaked as she paused, massaged the area of where the needl went in before nodding and grinning slightly,

" Good job little one.' She laughed making him relax really suddenly.' He then flopped down on the chair and gronaed slightly,

" I didn't sign up for this.' he groaned out and then rubbed his eyes before weakly looking at her and opening one eye, " I'm sorry.. It hurt right?" he muttered suddenly making her pause and then smile slightly,

" For a first time you didn't do to bad.' She laughed but slightly stood up after fifteen minutes and patted his head a bit, "You deserve a cake from the vending machine.. and iced coffee, come on.. My treat kid.' She laughed softly but he instantly got up and smiled cockly,

" I could use the iced coffee..

" Oh dear.' she laughed gently but walked with him to the elvators after turning in their blood samples and charts. Once inside did Tomoe relax weakly and lean his head aganst the elevator wall... Thank god he survived a possible life scaring event.

The teen sighed out gently and looked up at the lights before blankly pulling his sleeve down and closing his eyes gently,

Yeah...'

* * *

A man paused as the counter and then looked at the head nurse,

" So hes on lunch break..."

"Yes sir! may I get a name and I can tell him you were here?" She smiled gently and clicked her pen but he slightly waved it off and smiled slightly,

" No need..' he whispered softly and then sighed out " I was just here checking up but if hes busy i won't bother. Have a good night miss.' he flashed her a soft smile before walking out of the hospital and standing there ever so slightly..

Huh... So he worked here now... It was a wondeful fleet, he head to admit. He always knew his son was smart, maybe even smarter then him at times. He sighed out a bit and then looked down at the pavement.'

'Don't worry Tomoe..' he whispered blankly before softly looking up and breathing in the cold night air.. he gasped out but smiled softly as he wiped off his gassed up glasses, " I'll make it up to you... in everythng." he whispered softly before looking back forwards and then sighing out as a light filled the air and a blue butterfly fluttered away into the night..

Yeah... He would make up for this somehow...

Somehow.'

* * *

Tomoe blinked and then paled slightly as Gwen nodded and slightly put a bottle of whiskey down in the shopping cart. His eyes grew wide as she then put in egg nog and other things,

" Soooo.. This s for the Christmas party?" he blinked as she nodded ever so slightly,

" It is..'

" Thats alot of alcohol." he whispered weakly and let his eyes flop. She blinked and looked at him before shaking her head and laughing a bit,

" Its for the adults..' She shooed him off slightly, " Inari, me and Akura-ou.. But if you drink any..' She looked left and then right, "We'll be to drunk to notice so we can't get in trouble.' She winked at him makng Tomoe pale.

Whiskey... and eggnog?

Ew...

Tomoe sighed out weakly as they went to the checkout and she placed everything on the convaorbelt,

" Soooo like..when are we doing this party?" he blinked ever so slightly making her giggle and shake her head a bit,  
" Next weekend..' She muttered and then lit up at a label tag, "And then theres Christmas right around the corner after that... Then a week till new years after that.' She smiled slightly at him befor eblinking from his interested look, ' What are you planning on getting Nanami for Christmas?

" Eh?" he suddenly blanched before paling, Oh shoot! He forgot about that... He couldn't believe he forgot about something so important! He paled ever so slightly as she shook her head and sighed out,

" Yoru hopeless...

" G-GWEN!" He whined out and then looked down weakly as he scratched his neck nervously.. he then sighed out and yawned given how late it was before kicking at his feet and swallowing a bit,

" I guess I could get her a ring..' he whispered slightly making Gwen blink and then grin darkly,

" Trying to get on her good side?

"N-NO!" Tomoe yelped and blushed like mad, " I'm not like that! I'm not one to bribe or anything like that so no!" he blushed like mad and then looked away rather quickly, " I.. Just... we're already married so why not get her at least that much!?" He twitched wealy leaving her to blink and sigh out a bit.'

" I suppose soooo... Although I would tell her sooner or later.. She'll be upset if you don't tell her at least.' She whispered gently leaving him to sigh out and then blankly look away a bit.'

" Yeah I know..' he whispered softly before blinking when he saw Gwen hand over her ID so she could by the alcohol.. He paused slightly... he remembered that ID, He and Nanami snuck it out one night and got drunk...

And then went a hotel room and...

Hs thoughts trailed off before blushing slightly and looking away a bit, He rmemebered that. Nothing happened but the thickness of the air and how close they came to messing up was implanted into his mind since that day.'

He shook his head and sighed out before blankly helping Gwen with the bags and then starting their treck home. She seemed to be humming slightly until she looked at him a bit and grinned,

" You and Nanami should go out again... for new years I mean.' She suddenly smiled and paused as she looked up a bit, " They hav those shrine visitations around here, and then the prayer boxes and those little fortunes.' She smiled softly, " Lets not forget the festivals and all right?" She beamed softly at him making Tomoe pause and nod... Not this weekend but next..

He could do that.'

He relaxed softly and then sighed out as they made their way home...'

* * *

Areno blinked and then paused slightly,

" A Christmas party?" he blinked as Rii blinked and slightly sat on his lap once again..' he smiled slightly to himself but siad nothing as she snuggled his chest and then read the invitation,

" Its to Tomoe's..' She giggled slightly, " Isn't that sweet Areno? " She whispered softly, ' You promised to be there for him and now here you are being there for him.' She smiled suddenly at hm making him blink but smile and lean his head back,

" Yeah..' he whispered, " I'm very happy to be there for him yeah know?" he whispered suddenly, " And if he ever needs schooling he can come to me.. that won't be to hard to give him.' he smiled before slightly kissing her neck and grnning,

" Soo...

" I'm busy!" She held up a finger making him blink. He then whined s she got up, ran to the tree, threw her tinsel on it and then slightly looking at it with a look... almost as if trying to figure out if it was okay. She then nodded sharply and then hopped back into his lap,

" Permission to kiss you?" he whispered but smiled as she grinned and then nuzzled him softly,

" You may.' She winked leaving him to laugh and shake his head...

Gosh he loved this woman...'

* * *

Nanami relaxed when she got home that day, her feet were achy and her was slightly hurting, but over all she was doing good. She had been shopping and got some non expensive gifts, and since Tomoe had to work she was able to wrap them and place them in their worn out closet.

Which satified her very greatly...

She smiled softly and then slightly looked down at their son he seemed to be gurgling and whining slightly... reaching out his little hands and asking for someone to show up. She smiled softly and then held up the little baby, whow as wearing a cute little outfit that resembled a candy cane. She grinned and then smiled as she nuzzled him,

" Look at you! All festive and stuff.. just wait till daddy gets home in the morning little one.' She giggled and then kssed his head, this caused his little ears to flick and he whined but cooed softly and nuzzled her closely to him.'

Nanami smiled at this and then whined and pouted cutely,

" Mummy loves you so much.. Daddy is busy at the moment buthes working really hard.' She giggled and moved the baby up and down... only.

' Blah.'

Nanami blinked, her eyes wide as Mizuki walked in weakly form his job. he was wearing a green apron and smelled like sugar and eveything else nice before pausing.. looking away and then double taking,  
" Oh god ew!" he whined out, " Babay spit up!" He gagged out as Nanami looked at him dryly,

" Its MY babies spit up.. and its just breast milk...

" AHHH LA! LA! LA! NOT LISTENING!" He whined out and then ran into his room making her blink in shock. She blinked and then slowly looked at the now content baby... Oh wow... So much like his daddy. She smiled weakly but got up and laid him down before weakly going to thier bathroom...'

She sighed out weakly and then started to strip off the bathry clothes and then stepped into the cloudly looking stand up shower. She smiled slightly and then cut the water on... humming gently and sighing out as she bathed a bit... Her muscles cramped and hurt but theri was one good thing about today..

She could stay up and make Tomoe breakfast... or dinner? When he got in. She smiled slightly and blushed weakly to herself.. Her mother went to bed when she got in, so her and Tomoe alone left her blushing weakly... and making the water go cold.'

Her eyes grew wide and she yelped out in shock, her body started shaking and then old scars on her legs seemed to make their appearance along with goosebumps of all kinds. She whined suddenly and gasped out before turning the hot water off and then back on again to make it work.

When t did work she pouted and relaxed slightly as her body started to wamr up again, but mostly her thoughts returned to her.'

She was off for Christmas vacation till the end of december, The second of Japanuary and she would be going back, not that she minded really. She was just glad that she could spend some time with him... She was a bit embarrassed by it though.

Lately she had been pulled back and away from Tomoe alot... for many reasons; One. She was seventeen and had a baby, two. They had never dated and she wans't ued to the lovely dovey idea of her and Tomoe, three... She was a bit shy since what happened last time.

Nanami sighed out heavily and hummed gently, not noticing the passing time given Hiru was sleeping peacefully and drooling slightly to his little pleasure; But she didn't notice anything.. When the time came she noticed how slightly tired she was. Her body seemed heavy but the water kept her awake until she turned it off and then stuck her arm out of the door in search of a towl...

There a problem though...'

There was no towel.'

Nanami blinked and then paled slightly, her cheeks reddened and she tred to think at the moment but how could she!? She was shaking and blushing like mad until she heard a faint good night in the other room and the sound of a door closing. It sounded like they had gotten home finally..

She would have to risk it..

" TOMOE!" She called out and blushed as she hugged her form and trembled, her arms were wrapped around her slightly making her tremble cutely. Her lip slightly quivered and her wet hair clung to her body and neck, dripping slightly,

" Hum?" She heard a soft and slightly tired soft from the other side of the door, making her heart speed up ever so slightly,

" U-UM! C-Can... You get me a towel?" She muttered before hearing something like a ,

" _What the hell did she ask me?_

 _' Get her a towel.._

 _" Did she forget one?_

 _' Idiot, get your butt in there.'_

 _" I'm tired.._

 _" Shut up and spice it up!_

 _" What the hell!?'_

Tomoe was suddenly pushed in, his eyes wide with shcok before he weakly glared at the door. Nanami coudln't really see him but she felt like the world was weighing on her chest and making it VERY hard to breathe. She sucked in weakly and trembled as she heard his shoes slightly tred on the floor...'

She couldn't see him due to the cloudy door of the shower but who cared at the moment? She didnt.. If she saw his face she'd probably loose all feeling in her legs and collaspe on the floor of the shower. She was slightly worried though.

Tomoe was slightly annoyed when he was tired, and not that good on company.. And she could tell by his soft breathing that he was tired.. He seemed to stop, she watched the foggy shadow lift his arm, rubbing his eyes slightly before rapping on the shower door slightly.

Nanami froze up but blushed gently and forced herself to open the door and poke her head out... But Tomoe was blankly leaning on the shower with his back to the glass, his eyes blank,

" You forgot a towel...really.. Blockhead..' he muttered weakly and without looking handed her the white fluffy towel. She blinked and paused slightly, moving some of her wet hair to the side given it was rather soggy. She did notice something though..

And that was that this was of their good towels... Despite his annoyance and the way he seemed really tired, she had noticed that he was still caring to her shock. She blinked but nodded slightly as she gripped the towel in her soft hands, But she blinked and almost twigged,

What did he call her again?

" I'm not a blockhead fox boy.' She pouted and tried to pull the towel but Tomeo tightened his grip on the towel and quickl yjerked his gaze twards her.'

" What did you just call m-

" DON'T LOOK!" Nanami fliaed and slammed the door shut in his face, Tomoe blinked, his eyes wide... given he wasn't really paying attentiont ot anything of the nude. In fact all he thought about was seeing her face and showing how pissed he was given the name. he was to tired to fight and just wanted to lay down his aching head..

But now...

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" he suddenly snapped and smakced his hand on the shower door before she blushed like mad and sat in the floor of the shower, clenching the towel to her.. um.. exterior and whining out from complete embarrassment,

" YOU LOOKED PERVERT!" She snapped but blushed and banged her head weakly back on the shower wall over and over again, leaving Tomoe to twitch and almost blush himself, WHO WOULD LOOK!?

" WHAT DOES THAT MATTER IN THIS SITUATION!"

" YOUR NOT ALLOWEd TO SEE!

" ISN'T A HUSBAND SUPPOSED TO SEE!?" He snapped but then paled slightly nad ocvered his mouth, his eyes wide in shock.. he paled suddenly and then cursed inwardly at his embarrassing statement; and what made it worse was the thin walls and the fact that he heard Mizuki and Gwen crack up on the other side.

WHY WERE THEY LISETENING!?

He blushed and then quickly looked down, his eyes wide.. Ohhhhh he was screwed... Screwed... SCREWED! He shivered weakly and quickly turned on his heel to leave before Nanmai, Now wrapped firmly in a towel...jerked the shower door open with a demonic look and glared at him,

" WHAT!?" She snapped while he paled and shivered weakly.. he then tried to play it off as he calmed down his outside appearance and sawyed his hand towards her body,

" A husband should be able to see his wife.. every once in a while.' he muttered and blushed slightly as he looked away, slightly coughing on his air before she growled and quickly grpped his shirt.. onyl her hands were trembling with shock... her eyes wide,

" W-What... do you mean?" She whispered weakly and swallowed, but she sounded like she was seething.. he didn't blame her there. Who would not be mad at the moment, It was more of a ' Oh shoot!' Moment on his part.. but he blushed all the same and twitched a bit,

" W-Well..' he whispered slightly, " W-When.. Dangit get dressed first!" he blushed weakly and looked away,

" Why!? A husband should see right!?

" KEEP THE TOWEL ON!" He screamed in panic and blushed as he backed up from her.. She then huffed and nodded sharply,

" Once I get dressed.. your gonna explain EVERYTHING! To me..' She twitched darkly making him blush but quickly look away and nod...he then paused and swallowed dryly... now fully awake and aware of the situation,

" Can I leave now? I can't breathe with all the steam in here...

" EXCUSE ME!?

" BATH STEAM! BATH STEAM!" He blushed like mad and quickly ran out, slamming the door slightly but blinking when Mizuki and Gwen were in the living room, laughing and rolling about.

"NIIICCEEE Tomoe-Kun.. Bath steammmmm.. Ohhhhhh.' Mizuki mocked leaving Gwen to laugh weakly and blush as she tried to force the idea out of her mind,

" We're just gonna leave you guys to talk and all..' She laughed slightly, " Come on Mizuki.. we can go watch a movie in my room with headphones.'

" Yay.." he suddenly giggled and hopped up a bit. He winked at the fox.. but Tomoe wasn't feeling embarrassed.. happy or even over joyed.. OHHH Noooo.. he was feeling something close to nervousness and total fear... he was so screwed..

" Should we take Hiru too?" Mizuki blinked as Gwen began to same something befor eTomoe blushed and gripped the door handle so they couldn't take him,

"Nothing is gonna happen, leave me alone!" he whined out, " And leave him alone.. do you know how hard it is to get him sleeping dang it!" he whined out making Gwen giggle and skip off slightly.

" Tooommmooessss noooo funnnn!"

" We'ree gonna find something more entertaining!" Mizuki mimiced and they laughed as she ran off making Tomoe twitch slightly,

Those idiots.. they watched to much Anime...'

Tomeo shivered weakly and whined as he went to their room, grabbed hsi comfy pants and shirt and then changed slightly into them.. he shivered and bit his lip slightly, knowing full well that his anger lashing out with gonna get him sleeping on the couch or Nanami upset..

Joy..'

The teen walked out and then blinked slightly when he saw Nanami sitting on the couch, her eyes narrowed slightly as she pointed to the seat beside her.. he whined out and groaned as he forced himself over, he climbed over the back of the couch and then sat down a bit before she swallowed in a professional way and then sat down her cup of hot coco,

" So...' She whispered, " How are you my husband Tomoe? There has to be something your not telling me.' She muttered blankly and slightly foled her legs underneath her.. he paused slightly.. his eyes drifted but he then mentally slapped himself,

Not the time!

He sighed out weakly and looked away a bit his ears pinned before she twitched and then yanked one harshly.. but there was no hormones spike at all since she yanked so hard.. instead it hurt like crazy making him whine out and then whimper,

" Okay! OKAY!" He whined out, " J-Just lt go!" he whined out as she glared and shook her head no.. he whined out when she twisted her hand harder and he winced out and then blurted out the next dredded words,

" W-WELL! When we mated and all and I bit you!" he blushed like mad, " ITS LIKE A YOKAI MARRIAGE NIGHT OKAY!? YOUR MINE! I'M YOUR SORT OF THING!" he whined out suddenly and then blushed as her hand slsightl ylet go of his ear and he quickly looked away, his knees pulled to his chest,

But Nanami was quiet, her eyes blank... She had been married to Tomoe that long now? it was almost a year and he never told her anything, but why? Didn't he think she could handle this? This was huge news... and here she thought they were doing something wrong wth sharing abed and all... or living together.

She paused and looked down weakly, her fingers brushed across her leg slightly, it traced a small scar before she weakly looked up at him and swallowed sharply,

" I think I'll turn in-

" Nanami..' he whined out suddenly before looking down; his hair guarded his eyes and she paused as she looked at him weakly. First he slept with her to get back at his father; that she let him get by with.. but now this? Marriage? He didn't tell me and now she knew why whenever a man tried to flirt with her...

That the mark would burn and make her think of him.'

She swallowed but then slightly looked down a bit before slightly sitting back down. His eyes were a bit blank and he looked away weakly, wincing in the process as he rubbed his ear and chewed his lip.'

" Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered suddenly making him pause and weakly look at her.. his eyes showed an innocence and a guilt that only he could show and she didn't know what to think or say to this; all she knew was that at the moment she felt slightly betrayed and hurt.'

" I...' he paused as his voice cracked and he quickly looked down, " because..' he whispered slghty, " We mated and at the moment... it was just something to be used and disrespected. I didn't want you to regret it later on; and then you got pregannt.. and I got even more fearful of telling you.' he bit his lip and then jerked his head towards her, " I knew I couldn't take it back even if you wanted me to! And I know you wanted a wedding... " he trailed off, ' But I didn't want to tell you until i could afford one for you..' he whispered weakly, " But none of those are enough excuses... To be honest I was hoping to tell you at the party or something.' he muttered weakly and then slightly laid his head down on the worht out coffee table.. Hs hair shifted and slightly scattered about his head making her pause and then glare slightly.

She then slghtly turned on her heel and left the room making Tomoe's heart drop.. he looked down slightly, his eyes weak befor ehe shivered and thought back to when he used her.. he USED her and he felt so guilty for that to this very day.

Being used and being slept with for self harm was hard to deal with, and whats worse was she got pregnant.. not that he regreted the baby or her, Not at all. In act he'd risk anything... anything for them. If her father ever showed up again.. he'd be there for her.'

He shivered and weakly looked at the Christmas lights, his heart sinking lower and lower.. making him feel sicker and sicker with what had just happened, he should of just told her everything.. but how could he?

Not when he was so ashmaed of what he did to her.'

Tomoe kept his head down, trying not to let his emotions take over before he felt the couch cave beside him and shift.. hepaused and weakly looked out of the corner of his eyes only to see slender, lotion bathed legs beside him.. He blinked and paused slightly before His ear was softly pulled back and he whined out weakly.'

His eyes grew wide but he then blinked when he saw Nanami looking down at him slightly... She then sighed out and he noticed she was holding a bandage in her mouth, he blinked and paused as she sprayed something on the small brusie that was planted on the side of his ear and then softly let her long fingers place the little tape like bandage on the brusie... He paused slightly but she softly stroekd the side and then pulled her hand away making him blush weakly and then look weakly at her.

" I realy am sorry..' he whispered, his voice slightly cracked at the thought of her being angry and mad at him, but that wasn't just it. It was the fact that he had ruined her dream of a nice wedding and all, and that their anniversary was coming up so quickly.' It was in March...

" Shush.." She whispered and examined his ear before finshing and making him look at her weakly.. She then sighed out weakly, her chest rising and falling slightly and making him weakly pause, " I'm your wife..' She hwispered softly and then stroekd the side of his face, " Wives can at least help there husband if their in pain..'

She muttered this softly leaving him to blink slightly, " I may not be happy with how this happened.. and I have to admit my neck is slightly sore from time to time... But... if this is how a yokai and human marry.. then fine.' She muttered gently before slightly looking at him, " You have a mark too right?" She whispered as he nodded slightly,

" Since your a human... it implants itself... Since your teeth can't exactly go that deep..' he muttered slightly and blushed before she gently patted her lap.. he paused weakly and blushed as he lookd away before she slightly laid his head down... he paled and then felt his heart speed up slightly.

" You were tired when you came in right? And I screamed..' She whspred slightly, " Sorry Tomoe.' She muttered, " I'm just shocked right now...' She muttered before he quickyl sat up and shook his head slightly,

" No... I shoudln't of used you." he whispered weakly making her blink, "I should of waited until ti was nothing by love, NOTHING but love.. But I let my own wants mix in with my hate for my father.." he whspered and then looked down, his heart trembled and gulped slightly, ' I am that horrible of a person? So horrible that I would even use to get back at him...' he suddenly shivered before she slightly took his arm and stroked the visible scars.

"One that sacrifies himself... is not a selfish person. You..' She trailed off " Yes you went down alot of bad paths, but you still didn't do anything wrong to Mizuki Kurama... And to me.. well that..' She trailed off gently " it wasn't that bad..' She whispered softly and blushed weakly before quickly looking up... Her eyes went wide as Tomoe stared at her embarrassed..

They didn't know how much affect they had on each other... How much both of their hearts was pounding and slightly blending into the air.. hsi breaths wer elsightly strained hers were slightly labored from the blushing and from the way his side ways glnce lept her heart into the air,

" Nanami..' he muttered slightly but looked down weakly, ' forgive me...' he whispered weakly and then looked away slightly, guitl still seemed to wreck him before Nanami blushed and swallowed.

She had to swallowr the bad memories, the bad and scary things that she went through with her father... The ones that left her crying at night and wanting to forget. The ones that left scars and scratces on her legs... the scars that soap would never wipe away.

She shivered weakly, but forced herself to gently pull at his hand and slightly lift it up, She left it on her neck and then slightly leaned forwards and pressed her ear to his chest.. only to blush when she heard his soft gasp and the sound of his heart speeding so quickly...

Nanami gulped, scared slightly, tears threatened to escaped her mouth from the hurt of what he had done, but more so from her past. It wasn't that she was mad at him, not at all.. it was her past that still scared her to this very day..

So when she slightly looked up and blushed weakly as Tomoe sucked in his breath and paused.. only when she softly hugged him, she stayed really close to him as she slightly moved up to lean her lips apon his..

Tomoe paused, his eyes wide and his face slightly red...

The air grew tense..

The tree lights slightly flickered..

And then...

.

.

" KISS! KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

" I SEE YOU COME! I WATCH YOU GO!

" YOU NEVER SEEM TO LEAVE ME THOUGH!

Tomoe blinked his eyes wide in shock before Nanami blushed and yelped as she fell off the couch. Tomoe blinked and paled as he looked down at her shocked,

" N-NANAMI!" he yelped and quckly caught her before her head hit the glass today.'

" IN THIS GARDEN OF ROMANCE!

" MAYBE YOUR MY LOVE!"

" What the-" Tomoe squeaked in shock from whatever they were watching in the other room, only he blushed and looked down at Nanami weakly.. Only the girl blushed realizing her short night gown and then quickly jerking up.

They hit heads making both of them whine out and wince she she shot up and blushed like mad, backing up and almos tripping on the stairs

" MORE HOT COCO! AND ICE! GOT I!  
" I didn't say anything-

" GOT IT!" She laughed weakly but he nodded and blushed like mad... he looked away nd whined out slightly before they both drank their coco and turned in that night... but the pillow wall seemed higher then usual...

And Tomoe and Nanami didn't dare to look at each other all night... they barely slept until hiru whined out and choked, his little arms and legs started to kick about and for some reason both of them seemed EXTREMLY Releived...

 _Thank god for babies...'_


	7. Momozono's and Alcohol Don't Mix'

_**7\. Momozono's and Alcohol Don't Mix.**_ '

* * *

Tomoe dragged himself up a few mornings later... or more like the next mid morning. He was to tired to think, why? Hiru had been crying all night for the last few nights, its almost as if he had sensed he and Nanami's awardness the one night he told her.

Speaking of telling her they were married? Now it was so awkward between them they could barely even look at eahc other at all, and maybe that was a good thing, Right? It had to be given if they did look at each other one was gonna nose bleed or blush so much that they wouldn't show their faces for days.'

Nanami was a prime example of opinion number two.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly, he was off the next few days do the holsidays which left him blushing weakly from the fact that it was so close. Plus the Christmas party was in a few hours leaving his scetchy at the moment... given his son was going to be there and so was all that alcohol Gwen bought.

He groaned weakly and rubbed his eyes before he felt soft hands wrapping around his own... This left him pausing and blushing weakly... only..

" Ohhh Tomoe... -Kun!"  
Tomoe suddenly screamed and jumped out of his skin before jerking around and seeing a laughing Mizuki,

" You thought I was Nanami! That was rich! You froze up like a little boy you nerd!" Mizuki cracked up and then wiped his eyes slightly, " And here it wa sworking-

" ONLY CAUSE YOU HAVE GIRLY HANDS!" Tomoe suddenly snapped and whined before having a paper bag slightl sat on his head.. he blinked and paused slightly before looking up and seeing familiar red hair.

Now no, It wasn't Silver.. it wasn't the mail man ( That would freak him out even more. ) It was someone that they hadn't seen much of lately.. and he almost smiled to brightly when he saw who it was,

" Are you two still fighting? Ohhhh By the way. Iced coffee and egg crosant.' he nodded as he pointed at the bag " The gravy is for Nanami.. " he nodded making Tomoe blink and then slightly look down at the wacdonalds bag.. he blinked before lighting up slightly,

" When did you get into town!?" Tomoe gasped slightly while the red head smiled and shurgged,

" Just yesterday-

" KURAMA-KUN!" Mizuki lept toward him, trying to get into his arms before Kurama flicked his hair and held Mizuki back with his hand and watched him squirm to hug him.' He then rolled his eyes playfully before laughing slightly,

" I heard about your Christmas party and I knew i couldn't miss out on that one.' he laughed slightly and then scracthed his neck slightly, "SO! Where is my little nephew!?" he lit up suddenly Making Tomoe smile weakly.'

" In the bedroom with Nanami.'

" Oh well let me go check on them!" he smiled slightly as Tomoe paused,

" NO! KURAMA! T-Thats not a smart idea!" He winced before Mizuki nodded sharply,

" Oi! Nanami'- Chan is Brea-

 _" AHH!_

 _"SHUT THE DOOR YOU IDIOT_!'

'-st feeding..' Mizuki muttered weakly leaving Tomeo to groan weakly.. these people never learned to knock at all, maybe they could at least learn more aftet this little incident, but he didn't think highly of that idea...'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and then shut the door, his eyes weak before looking at Kurama and then smiling weakly,

" I have a better idea okay?" he muttered weakly and then sighed out a bit, " Why don't we go to the store okay?" he muttered blankly " I wanted to pick up an order for you know who..' Tomoe muttered slightly and stuffed his hands in is pockets. Kurama blinked from this but then grinned slightly

" What you get her? he smirked slightly and walked out of the aparmtnet with Tomoe.'

" Night clothes?  
" Sexy ones...' Kurama smirked as Tomoe blushed and glared weakly,

" N-NO! I wouldn't put it past her mother, but NO!" he snapped weakly, "I got her a ring.." he muttered slightly making them blink and then slightly exchange glances. They both paused slightly and then slightly looked at Tomoe making him blush weakly,

" I-Its not a propsal! Just a promise ring!" he huffed and then blushed, " Like I have said before.. you guys are messed up in the heads.' he whispered softly and then looked away a bit. He sighed out gently and then stretched slightly before looking at them weakly

" Lets pick it up okay?" he muttered as they paused, smirked, but laughed and ran wth him to the shop.

Oi... Idiots..'

* * *

Nanami blinked but giggled slightly as she looked down at the cell phone in her hand, on the side of it? It had a spoiled little fox charm,  
" Its not expensive but I thought it would go greatly for Tomoe..' She giggled sligtly and smiled a bit leaving Gwen to smile and nod a bit...

On Nanami's back was Hiru, who was passed out from eating far to much earlier, she had to laugh at how adorable he looked on the back strap but she decided to let the little baby sleep in his day away,

" Its good.. and Even if it is a cheep one he needed one.. he pawned his other for some cash after all.;' Gwen smiled gently leaving Nanami to nod weakly,

" Yeah.. I felt so bad too... But bills is bills.." She whispered leaving Gwen to snciker slightly to herself,

Sure... Bills.'

She sighed out but smiled gently and looked at her, " Well he gets paid soon and I haven't told him how much he'll be making yet..' the woman suddenly smiled a bit, " To be honest he might be really happy withthe amount.. all those long hours get to you.' She whispered softly making Nanami nod a bit,

" I now how that feels.. and I'm studying.' She pouted and then gggled as she jingled the phone charm again before putting the gift up and looked at Gwen happily,

" I want to thank you though.' She whispered slightly, " I mean without you he would of never been able to go in and all, and with all those medical quizes he had to take to even get the job..' She trailed off but smiled a bit, " Your a mircal worked mum..

" Hey.. I had you didn't I?" She smiled softly and kssed her daughters head before giggling sligtly and clapping her hands,

" Come on... Lets wear out Hiru so he can sleep through the adult party tonight." She winked and grinned slightly leaving Nanami to blink but blush slightly and then laugh,

" Sure... " She snickered but laughed as they headed to a little are for mothers and new borns... Time to have some fun hiru!

* * *

Hiru paused ever slightly that night, His eyes wide when he saw Akura-ou, Nanami and Gwen. Inari, Areno and Rii there... So basically a full house.. a VERY Full house. Kurama also came and Jiru came to crash the party a bit..

Joy... Jiru.. the idiot that had a crush on Nanami since the first grade..

Tomoe glared weakly but shook it off as people started tallking and laughing a bit.' To his shock Silver didn't come but then again he understood and told him to have a nice holiday season remotely.' He wasn't gonna upset the guy so he gently let him off and shrugged.'

Besides, Mizuki and Kurama was here so he had some company at the time.' But he wasn't to thrilled about about Jiru at all... Not at all... Who would be? especially when Nanami was his wife, HIS wife.

Tomoe sighed out weakly and bit his lip as Nanami walked around and offered slightly ordorbes... Basically it was tortilla and tomato.. Given their payment status couldn't go to over budget, there was cheese to which Tomoe found himselt stuffing into his mouth and trying to play off that he was okay.'

" Yeah know..' he whispered slightly and looked at Kurama, " You didn't tell him?

" Do you want me to die!?" Kurama defedned and help up his hands weakly, his eyes showed his slightly stressed look making him blink and then groan weakly.. Go figure. Tomoe knew one thing and that one thing was this.

Jiur didn't care if Nanami was marked or not; which meant that if he made a move on HIS wife? It was war, Absolute WAR.' Tomoe sighed out, he wanted to take a painkiller but that mized with alcohol would knock him out and he coul dnot afford to be asleep at a party like this.'

And speaking of Alcohol.'

" NOW!" Gwen held up her hands and snickered at Inari, who shared a soft glance with her... This left Tomoe blinking and almost letting his stomach turn.. meh.. blah... He sighed out weakly but she smirked darkly,

" This is adutls only!

" BUT! Yeah know..' Inari laughed, ' If we get drunk..

" We won't know if you drank any or anything!" Akure-ou laughed as they all cheered each other and slightly drank down some eggnog. He figured out that Inari didn't even want eggnog.. he just drank the whiskey over some ice... Figures. James bond style right?

Oh HOOWW resposible...

Tomoe sighed out gently and then looked around at Everyone, laughing and talking. He had no clue how Gwen and Nanami got Hiru to stay so quiet.. and so tired at the moment. But he tried to ignore that for now, after all... Jiru was already drinking, Kurama was sipping and Mizuki was just finding out what alcohol tasted like.

Apparently he was thrilled because he got more. This left him wincing slightly, his eyes twitched and he paused weakly. He could get some alcohol from the cabnit anytime... which meant one thing, and that was this..

He wasn't going to drink at all tonight, its not that he didn't trust his wife with a big gloat like Jiru.. not at all. He trusted her in anything, but that wasn't the case at the moment, no.. the case was that when your drunk your mind wanders and you barelt remember anything,

And with the soft Christmas music playing in the background; setting the mood for flirting? Pfft, there was no way in hell he was gonna get drunk at the moment. Nope, at a chance. He huffed slightly and crossed his arms before Mizuki whined and laughed slightly..

Already wasited.. figured.'

" Why aren't you living a little Tomoe? Hummmmmmm.' he laughed slightly and tried to stand up while Kurama looked at them blankly,

" No one will be driving tonight... " he muttered slightlyleaving Tomoe to pause weakly,

" You look fine..

" I'm buzzed... Buzzed driving is drunk driving!" he instructed slightly, ' Don't break the law Tomoe!" he poitned an accuseing finger leaving Tomoe to pause and then groan weakly... Oi nevermind,

He was wasited too.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and then paused when he saw Nanami take a drink, tear up and then take a huge drink of water.. he arched his brow slightly, he was tempted to say. It burns on your throat right? But he didn't.. he just watched closely.'

Oh course the adults where already drunk and out of it.. leaving him to whine out and shake his head; If anything he wished he could smach them all for being a bunch of drunkards, but he couldn't say anything since he had been in this situation before.'

Thats when it happended.. and he didn't like it one bit.. In fact he got so mad he hissed out and stepped between them.. Jiru started his little flirting begade and this left Tomoe hissing so loudly and almost demoniclly that eveyone stopped to watch... But all tomoe earned was

" Alllll Pretty kitty...

" Turn around and saw Meoww!" Kurama laughed out and snorted behind his hand befor eTomoe growled darkly,

" I"M NOT A CAT!" he screamed ut suddenly while they waved him off like he had said nothing.. he then huffed until Nanami suddenly pouted and weakly hugged him from behind, but in a way he wasn't used to..

" Whats wrong kitty cat?" She whispered softly and then slightly stroked his ear slightly moving her finger down his neck and over his mate mark, " Look at me please?" She whispered softly leaving Tomoe's sin to crawl.

He blushed, unable to think at the moment.. but he was the one that had his mind with him at the moment, and he knew this wans't Nanami. Nanami didn't flirt so openly like this, in fact Nanami was to embarrassed of things like this and thats when he knew she was drunk.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly, turned around and then quickly took her hand and yanked her into their bedroom. She blushed slightly and then went to kiss him but he slightly placed hs hands on her shoulders and shook his head,

" Nanami stay.' he muttered weakly and then yanked open a drawr, " Now where is that medicne..' he whispered weakly, searching for it as she pouted and stood there as she was told.. She whined out And stomped her foot weakly.. amking him mumle to himself.. Something about her being a baby.'

She blinked her eyes wide before she narrowed them.. and when Tomoe' turned slightly? She literally kissed him harshly on the mouth. Tomoe blinked, his eyes wide in shock,

" Ah..Nanami!" he yelped but then blushed before she started to kiss his passionatly.' Tomoe blushed at this and tried to think, no he tried to control everything in him.. His heart was pounding and with every whine and kiss she gave him the more hard it was.

He blushed weakly and shivered before trying to pull away only this led to him slightly tripping on his converse shoe that was in the floor and landing weakly on the pillow wall in the middle of the bed, Nanami slightly on top.

Tomoe suddnely blushed her heart pounding.. No... He.. wans't going to use her again.. HE WASN'T! He nearly snapped but she quickly kissed his again and Tomoe whined out, his heart pounding before he found himself kissing back lightly.'

He whind out but then, to his utter shock.. looked down and saw the girl slightly passed out.. he blinked; his eyes wide, Before sitting up and titling his head gently.

" N-Nanami?" he whispered and slightly poked her, only for her to whine and pout as she hugged a pillow and stayed asleep; but strangely enough? Tomoe was okay with this, in fact his heart calmed down rather quickly given what had just happened..

He almost lost it..

Tomoe blushed weakly and quickly looked away, his face so red that he couldn't think at all..

HE HATED CHRISTMAS PARTIES!- AND ALCOHOL! HE HATED THAT MORE!

Now... there was the fact n how to get all the drunk people home...

 _Oh god...'_


	8. Very Happy Plans'

_**8\. Very Happy Plans.'**_

* * *

Nanami whined out and groaned, her eyes clamped shut as Tomoe sighed out gently and slightly stirred something in a glass.. her eyes were weak and she tried to get Hiru to stop crying, but sadly the baby wouldn't let up making her whimper and held her temple.

Tomoe however stayed quiet, held the glass up the light and then stirred it again for good measure; her eyes slightly twitched and held her nose from the smell.. Her mother was in the other room sleeping on the couch while Mizuki.. unable to take his first drinking experience, was puking in the other room.

The only one that seemed right on the money was Tomoe at the moment, maybe that was because he didn't drink a thing that night. He was lucky and yet the girl probably should of know that there would be alcohol in the eggnog, and then again... she did know. To be honest she was still dealing with a few things going through her mind,

And that was the fact that Tomoe was her husband... She didn't know what to think of it and yet everytime she looked at him since he told her.. she couldn't help but see him differently. Not a bad differently but a... more grown up differently.

His shoulders seemed broader and yet she knew they didn't just change over night, she knew he was still the teenager she loved, but it was slightly different. It was like, she was a mother, a wife and she lived happily with them. Yes she may of been poor at the moment, but they were trying and forcing all they could out there.'

And that was enough,

But it still made their relationship as awkward as crap. She blushed slightly and sighed out as she looked down and Tomoe sat down the glass of red, tomatoy substance. She whined, sniffed it but then gagged slightly as she weakly pushed it away- thus having Tomoe push it back,

" Drink it..

" But it smells like puke.' She whined out and whimpered while Tomoe sighed out and shook his head softly,

" Your gonna puke if you don't drink it.'

" I'll puke if I DO!' She whined suddenly leaving him to glare weakly and then sigh out a bit.

" Nanami... I have to clean on MY vacation because all of you decided to dance about like idiots. I have to get the trash up, the bottles, the dirt and whatever else up. I have to get Kurama out of the closet and I have to make three more glasses of this. So drink it..' he suddenly narrowed his eyes- A look she had not seen from him for a while. Not since they were fourteen or so and she pushed him into the pool.. He then glared and pushed it back over,

" Drink it... Or I'll make you drink it.' he hissed slightly making her yelp and then pale slightly. Even the baby shut his mouth, his eyes wide before he whimpered from his daddies scary look and then crying out into the air. Nanami whined out herself from the loud noise before Tomoe gently picked up Hiru and took him from the mothers arms.

" T-Toooommooooeee! Not my babbbyyyy!" She wailed as he suddenly twitched,

" Drink it.'

" R-Right!" She yelped and then quickly gulped a big drink before going green adcrying as tears welled up in her eyes.. Tomoe sighed out at this before going to the other room and gently bouncing Hiru on his leg,

" There, there..' he whispered softly ' Your diaper is clean, thank god.' he smiled weakly as he rememebered that he didn't really know how to change one, " Your fed...' he pouted and then lit up slightly ' Are you bored buddy?" he whispered and then slightly opened his eyes and then yanked them open,

" Well there he is..." he whispered but then closed the once more, " Where did Hiru go? Oh no.. I hope daddy can find him..' he gasped out before pulling his eyes open again and grinning slightly, ' There he is!" he gasped leaving Hiru to blinka dn then coo slightly. He slightly reaching for Tomoe's face making the teen smile softly.

The baby was to young to laugh or smile but that didn't mean he didn't treasure his sons little building curiousity. One day it would get to much to handle and then Tomoe would have to figure out how to baby proof everything.. But until then.

He smiled gently and nuzzled him,

" Thats my little boy..' he whispered softly before gently picking him up and placing him in a baby like swing. It was a cheap, battery operated one, but it worked for the time being.. It slightly played a soft luliby and swang the baby back and forth and Tomoe smiled softly at the child.'

' Andd... thennnnn... The moon, said goodnight... " he whispered softly as the last words of the song played and Hiru's little.. baby like fingers twitched. His eyes fluttered and his little foot twitched slightly before he fell asleep leaving Tomoe to smile and gently kiss his head.

He then jerked his body around and glared weakly at the living room.

It was just him and this... Him and this.. Him and this. He gulped suddenly before popping his knuckles and then going and grabbing a wrag, he then started scrubbing and throwing trash away. Little by little, finally seeing what his living room looked like... and finding Kurama and dragging him out to the floor by the couch.

He covered up Gwen and then popped his back weakly before going to the balcony, shutting a door that was left open and then shivering weakly given the weather was so cold. In fact snow was piled up again to his dismay... But maybe that was because he never cleaned off the balcony.

Tomoe then turned on the heat and rubbed his arms before sending his fox fire out and letting it warm a few things up. Thank god that went well... he relaxed suddenly from the lack of mess before blankly looking over his shoulder at Nanami who was washing out her glass..

" You better of drank all of that.'

She suddenly yelped and then looked at him weakly, " I did!" She wailed out making him nod but then make more for the others, he sighed out and then went to clean up a bit around the tree before pausing when he saw gifts placed under the tree... Huh... werid.. Tomoe, Mizuki, Hiru.. " he smiled slightly and titled his head. Who did this?  
Who had the money to do this? But then again he had no room to talk.'

This was his and Nanami's first Christmas together as a family, as a couple and then this was Hiru's first Christmas as well. It was supposed to be special, and thats why he pawned his phone and told Nanami he paid bills.'

His phone was high end and it was enough to get small gifts for everyone.. and to get Nanami a nice promise ring. He remembered picking it up and getting his head teased off by his jerk of friends.'

" Oh its sooo romantic!" Mizuki had cooed,

" Give it her, you might get some kisses!' Kurama grinned leaving Tomoe to shake his head and sigh out.. To be honest last night Nanami had kissed him until she passed out. He was embarrassed by that and had to shake it out of his mind.'

It was to embarrassing, and he had kissed her back at the end of it all.. he had almost slipped up , and yet deep down he had a feeling even if he had kissed her back to much... It wouldn't of gone anywhere with him being sober and with his shyness to the subject.'

He mentally moaned as he looked around the now clean place before blankly lighting the fire and making sure more heat spread through the apartment.. he then paused when Nanami waddled over with her poofy smiley face pants and sat down with a blanket on her shoulders.'

" Feeling any better?" he muttered with his one hand on his hip and the other blankly hanging to his side... But she weakly shook her head and mumbled a weak,

" Shut up.. my head hurts.' he then sighed out and lookd at her wealy. He did know one thing about her when she was drunk, and that was that she didn't remember a thing from the night before.'

Thank god.'

If she had he would of died of mental embarrassment, and that was something he did not need at the moment... But he did wonder how she had managed to get into her PJ's... But this was Nanami, she was a mystery in the weirdest of times.'

" And whos fault is that?" he muttered blankly before sitting down beside her shyly and at a distance, he then looked at the fire as it flcked before his little flame danced beside him and started going on and on about the snow.' He smiled weakly and shook his head at his little talking freind,

" Shush for now okay?" he beamed at the little blue flame who chirped and ran off to warm up more of the house and to keep Hiru toasty in his little rocker. Tomoe sighed out but the leaned back on his hands,

" Never drinking again, right?" he smirked as she whined and pouted,

" Don't do this to me..' She whispered and blushed slightly making him smile slightly but then sigh out gently,

" I was thinking about Christmas dinner... we can't afford a ham like normal people... or a turkey... or a chicken..' he muttered blankly.'

" A hen?

" Still chicken..' he muttered weakly before slightly laying on his back and placing his cool wrist on his forehead slightly before sighing out gently, " We could have sushi..

" Christmas Sushi?" She whiserpered and paused slightly, " W-With washbi... and... And purple cabbiage, and Some Miso?" She pouted making him pause a bit,

" We have Miso everyday though..

" Your right... ' She paused slightly, " what about that broth you used to make when we were little?" She giggled slightly " You used to make it on special occasions.. and I used to beg you to make it for me.' She grinned making him pause and then grinned a bit,

" That does sound good..' he paused, ' I GOT IT!" he sat up suddenly and watched her winced and then slightly blushed from his outburst but then smiled a bit, " Sushi, Washabi, Beef soup, Tuna roll... and some cheese dip?" he looked at her slightly but she lit up ever so slightly,

" Sounds like New year food!" She laughed as they both paused and then sulked suddenly,

" We forgot about...

" New years..' She muttered dryyly before they both sighed out and then paused... Tomoe then blankly looked down, his mind going about slightly before slightly letting his mind wonder,

" Sobo noodles..' he whispered before she squealed and hugged him slightly,

" Can we!?

" We can..' he grinned but then blushed as she paused and slightly sat back and hugged herself,

" S-Sorry..' She smiled weakly and pushed some hair behind her ear.. he waved her off slightly but then looked at the fire and then softly titling his head a bit, He had to admit it was colder and all, but he wondered if Gwen would watch hiru a bit on this vacation.. he trailed off in his thoughts before slightly looking at her embarrassed,

" Hey..' he whiserpered sligtly ' Do you want to go watch the light show with Hiru on Christmas eve? I know he won't rmember it... but it would be nice.. right?" he looked at her and blinked... but what made him pause and then smile was the like in her eyes... Ah.. he really liked that look she would get.'

" Y-Yes!" She blushed but looked down and smiled softly, " Like a real family..' She whispered suddenly making Tomoe pause.. His eyes wide before he looked away and gently cratched his neck with an embbarrassed look. She sure knew how to get to him on things like this didn't she?  
She always knew how to get him flustered, and he didn't know what to say about that... not one bit..

" OH!" She suddenly gasped out and then blushed before pausing and then waving it off slightly.. the light slightly dimmed in her eyes and she quickly rejected the idea. She was thinking about something special for new years... but... She trailed off. To go there, to the land of his birth... That would make Tomoe uneasy right?

But she already caught his attention...

" What?" he blinked slightly as she waved it off

" Ahhh nothin..' She smield weakly and scratched her neck, " I just... " She paused and blushed slightly " You know how couples go to shrines on New years? And get fortunes on romance and charms?" She whispered softly making Tomoe blink but then nod slightly.

His eyes grew wide in shock though, why did she shoot that idea down? It sounded like a nice idea... so what was she-?  
" I was thinking.. maybe Inari's shrine?" She whispered suddenly making Tomoe blink and then freeze up ever so slightly.. Ahhh there was the catch. But Inari's shrine was where they moved from and a nice distance... plus all that and then the memories. It left him sligthly terrified,

But..that look on her face.

" S-See?" She smiled and then waved it off, " Lets not.. I'm sure we could go to Narakami's or somethin-

" NO!" Tomoe suddenly panickered before breathing out and laughing weakly, " Lets not go there? She tried to adopt me and steal me from my family when I was three.' he laughed and tried to wave it off making her blink in shock..

Whoa... Physcho.'

"T-Then..' She trailed off slightly while Tomoe paused and then sighed out as he bit his lip gently.. he then slightly looked at her and blushed like mad before gently moving some hair out of his eyes,

" We can go to Inari's shrine.'

" BUT! Its.. so far!" She gasped but ... He saw that glow in her eyes again.. he smiled ever so slightly as he shurgged and looked into the fire, his ears flicking a bit.' He then softly looked at her and grinned,

" Areno said he was gonna visit for New years.. And he goes to Inari's so I'm sure he'll take us.' he shrugged slightly before sighing out and looking over at their sleeping baby boy.. Hiru seemed to twitch softly before Tomoe lowered his voice " But I opp out on Taking Hiru.. the trip is long and to much stress is bad for little ones.. doyou think your mother would watch him?"he muttered softy leaving her to blink and pause before There was a weak,

" Well duh.. I'm his grandmother right?" From behind them. They both blinked and looked up in shock while she smiled weakly and looked at them sharply; She then groaned from her headache leaving Tomoe to sigh out and hand her the tomatoy juice.. She nodded her thanks, held her nose and started to drink it.'

"Sooooooo.' Nanami traile doff and then blushed ever so slightly, " Does that mean... that well.' She smiled ever so slightly and then lit up, " We have plans for Christmas eve, And New years?" She lit up making Tomoe pause but nod and grin slightly.'

" We do.' he laughed weakly while Nanami almost beamed happily' She was slightly happy..but she also had this nagging feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was but it left her blushing slightly She didn't know why but was something off with their plans?  
Or was something going to happen?

Nanami didn't know but she shoved off the feeling and relaxed slightly as she looked at the fire, rght now she had to take care of her headache and alll... if not she'd explode from the series of severe pain..

Lots of pain.'

* * *

Areno blinked but smiled slightly and then looking over at Rii who was humming and slightly baking cookies, He shook his head... Christmas was in two days and he was slightly happy at the moment... more so because the girl as sprouting a new engagment ring on his hand.  
Not his best work but he didn't do to badly either... given that he lved in a graveyard.'

He relaxed but smiled softly as he looked at her,

" So what do you think? Your okay with me going out and taking them to a shrine right?" he smiled softly leaving her to blink but then grn happily,

" Of course I'm okay with it Areno!" She beamed slightly, " But please be careful okay? I heard a storm was headed towards us.. so if it snowssss!" She warned him befor he held up his hands and smiled gently at her,

" I know.. I know.' he muttered softly and then shook his head a bit, " Get a hotel.. Don't go home and as hospitality.. Pay for their rooms.' he smiled gently as Rii blinked and then paused as she iced a cookie

" Their rooms? With a plural 'S'?" She whispered slightly, " I thought they were married now? Areno... They don't need two seperate rooms.' She smiled sligthtly but innocently... this lef thim pausing and almost smaking himself.. Of course! He was always forgetting with how they acted towards each other still. He waved it off but smiled gently

" Eh... Full beds are more warm anyay.' he smiled slightly as she giggled and nodded,

" Yep! You can cuddle!" She beamed and licked some icing leaving Aren to pause but then smile ever so weakly. ' Sister... forgive him.' He thought to himself before smiling slightly,

"... Yeahhhh.. Cuddling.' he smiled weakl and nodded leaving her to smile and then light up a bit

" If you guys do get snowed in... at least get a hotel close to the fireworks yeah?" She beamed before he paused slighlty and arched his brow,

" But won't they be canceld?

" Not if it calms down and they keep them dry.' She smiled gently leaving him to nod and then sigh out ever so slightly.. well then. He then relaxed softly and then chuckled a bit. He was okay... He was very okay. He then relaxed and smiled as he texted back his answer and leaned back sligtly.'

Yeah.. he was very okay with this...'

See sister?

 _He was keeping his promise.'_


	9. Christmas Lights and Gift Exchanges'

_**8\. Christmas Lights and Gift Exchanges.'**_

* * *

" Welll we'll be out!" Tomoe smiled weakly and gently held Hiru, The baby was in a little fur coat; his little hands covered as Nanami had mits on and little ears phones for her ears. Tomoe wore a soft cap but it hid his ears along with a thick coat due to the resent drop in tempture.

Earlier that day he and Gwen picked up the fish and other ingredients and now the house was filled with the nice hot aroumas.' It left their mouths watering and Kurama was even there, he brought lobster and a small chicken to their releif and gratefullness.' Of course Kurama was making good money at the time and would rather spend Chirstmas with them... Only..

" BASTE THE BIRD!" Gwen snapped while Kurama whined out and then stared weakly at the hunk of meat..

" B-But..

" Put your hand in it..

" This is so wrong.." he wailed out while wearing an arpon.. while Mizuki was making some gravy and humming slightly from the sound of the spoon scrapping the pain. Gwen shook her head and was slightly cutting the fish and fixing the sushi homestyle to their releif.'  
And Tomoe would make the broth when they got home... The beef was already cooking slowly so they didn't have to worry to much about that right now.

Now what they had to worry about was little Hiru alread shivering in his three sleepers, two coats and slightly little hand mits,

" He looks like an American eskimo..'Tomoe whispered and poked his cheek while Nanami pouted and quckly jerked the baby away from her, her arms around his possessivly,

" Shush! Hes adorable... you don't want him getting sick now do you?" She looked at their son worried and then sighed out as she nuzzled him once more. Tomoe paued at this but smiled weakly.

He had to admit lately he and Nanami had been talking a bit more, and the more they talked to more his heart would give him a reason to be embarrassed, not bad emabarrassment.. but the embarrassment and the reality shock of him being married.

But happily for him.. being married wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and once day when he was able too.. he wouldn't mind having a real wedding with this girl beside him. With her cotton stockings, thick wool pants, cute coat and ear muffs.. It left him blushing or maybe it was the cold slightly burning his cheeks.'

He wasn't sure nor could he tell the difference, how could he? Right now he was just slightly happy that he and Nanami were going out on a date... Once again it left him biting his lip from nervousness; and the only thing that calmed him down was the fact that their son was there.'

He smiled gently at this and nuzzled the baby slightly while Nanami pulled on her boot and then stood up rather quickly,

" Done! Give me my baby!" She pouted leaving him to blink but then laugh slightly.. he slightly handed her Hiru and then stuck his own, already cold hands in his pockets. He hoped it wasn't to cold when they got in after all... if it was he'd might panic given they were supposed to be going through a whole show of lights.'

Which was supposed to least one hour, and one hour in the cold was like a lifetime for anyone who was feeling it on bare skin, So they were decked up with cloth, covering every showing part for a reason.

A goooddd reason.'

Tomoe sighed out but waved a bit making Gwen look up and smile a bit,

" You guys go on now!" She beamed ever so slightly and giggled, " I'll hold dow the fort here.' She smiled softly and then grinned at them " inari was supposed to come too but he has alot of preps for his shrine this year, so he sends his regards.' She smiled softly and waved at them.'

This left Tomoe and Nanami nodding as they slightly walked out of the apartment; but Tomoe did pause ever so slightly when he locked the door. Inari had alot of preps... Mikages shrine, His fathers shrine. Was very poplar as well and he wondered if maybe it was going to be buslting again this year? Probably so... h was glad they didn't choose that one.. and yet deep down he felt foolish with himself.. No.. he did not want to see his deadbeat father, never again actaully.'

But he wondered what they made him at the moment, was he just runing away from his problems and taking a u turn in life? It scared him to think that he would have to deal with his father again, it scared him to think that maybe.. just maybe... he'd have to feel his fathers slap again.'

The fox sighed out suddenly, letting his breath fog out before Nanami gently touched his hand and paused, her face showed her embarrassment with holding his hand and he shyly returned the hand hold..

" Are you okay?" She whispered softly and held Hiru in one arm as they walked, he blinked ever so slightly and paused. Was he that readable? or was it the mate mark? Or was it what Gwen called it... through the eyes of the one you love the most? Maybe that was it... maybe it was because she knew his every facial expression. Hsi every voice... In private and in public.. she knew him through and through.

He blushed at this but sent her a soft smile and nodded, his white hair bobbed up and down and his tail slightly flicking. His ears stayed pinned under his cap before he gave her hand a slight squeaze,

" I'm fine really..' he whispered softly " I'm a bit excited. and rying to fight off last year.' he admitted as they walked before pausing when Nanami softly stopped him. He blinked and then blushed softly as their breathed mingled when she pulld him close; She held Hiko close to her chest but not enought to hurt him while looking up at her tall..

' Bestest friend in the world?'

No..

Her tall, musclar and soft hearted...

'Husband.'

" Don't let that bother you right now Tomoe... even if its hard to let it go. I'm right here now..' She whispered softly and then slightly pecked his nose.. Their cheeks were already a cherry color due to the cold.. and Tomoe felt his face slightly burn and almost melt and tingle since the cold was still there.' But Nanami blushed at her own move nd then slightly looked down.'

Just a few weeks ago she was questioning where her and Tomoe stood, and yet right now she felt her heart leap as he slightly held her hand and kept walking with her quietly, and shyly.' She had wondered where tey stoo and yet now she knew the answer..

She knew what and where they stood, and yet she still was slightly confused. Yes... Now she knew they were married and loved each other, but it was more highschool then anything. But she should of expected this given they rushed so quickly, But.. she knew she loved Tomoe.  
Despite them being embarrassed about all of this? She didn't want to let go of this love she had found with her best friend..

If anything she wanted it to grow.. now if only they could not be so shy and slightly set the mood.. but sadly she knew there was steps to bettering a relationship and it took more then a week to decide that much.'

She smiled softly but giggled as Tomoe took her phone and took a picture of all three of them walking down the park central. He then beamed at her and slightly gave her phone back to her... but she paused slightly... she couldn't wait to give him his gift for Christmas... She had to admit she thought it would look perfect for him; and it would be nice for him to call her and let her kwow when he was coming home from work.'

She smiled slightly to herself and giggled at the photo since Hiru was wide eyes and slightly shocked from when it flashed. She snorted and then grinned.. she had to save that one, it was adorable. She then looked up and paused when Tomoe stopped and thanked a man handing out fresh cider and hot coco.'  
" You got coco right?" Nanami smiled weakly making him grin and nod as he handed her some as well. They both disliked Cider at times... Oh okay. Nanami drank it.. when she wanted too.' Tomoe on the other hand couldn't stand the stuff.'

"Soooo.. ready to start this show?" he smiled as he showed her all the couples walking hand in hand some with their kids as they walked down the paths.. Nanami blinked but then lit up happily and nodded as she looked at him.'

She was with Tomoe and their baby... their Baby. A year or so ago.. if you told her she'd be with Tomoe and have a baby, she would of laughed in your face and called your crazy. After all the baby was born early in her life and her and Tomoe started out mear teenage freinds.

Wow... their friendship really twisted itself around.'

But now.. She felt slightly safe and secure.. yes she was still walking with Tomoe; but in a differnt way. In a better and more happy way. In a hand in hand way instead of a talking away. They were together this time and deepd down..

She truly was happy to be with tomoe..

And no regrets ever came to her mind.'

So she slightly took his hand and blushed as she looked down cutely. Hiru whined out and clung to her slightly, his eyes wide making her giggle and kiss his already rosey nose. The baby scrunched up his face and whined but stayed quiet as they walked and she pointed out lights as they went.

Bands were playing in the background and Nanami giggled when Tomoe showed Hiru a light and the little baby grabbed at it curiously. Tomoe grinned at him and kissed his head before looking up as they walked through garlands and garlands of lights. There was evena castle made of the beauitful lights and they flashed on and off in a wonderful way.

Nanami had to grin at this as they took pictures and posed slightly. Tomoe got a picture with Hiru and Hiru was placed on a light reindeer sleigh for pictures. The baby didn't like being left alone untiL Tomoe scooped him up and gasped slightly,

" Andddd There he is!" he laughed out and then nuzzled the child close to him while Nanami smiled softly at them and shook her head. She clicked a picture and then rushed to their sides so that they could keep walking...

Yeah it was cold and yeah they had to stop every once and while by a heated lamp or better yet a public rest stop with heat... but even with that on their minds, they were happy. Nanami had to giggle at all of this.. and she slightly snapped a picture Tomoe sipping some Hot coco, He looked up through the fringe of his hair and she nearly felt her heart stop.

She smiled weakly hr hands trembling before blushing and snapping the pcture. She then cuddled Hiru and breathed out weakly, they trulyl didn't know what they did to each other and probably would be dense to that for a while.'

But it was nice to have each other and knows things were okay through it all...

Now to just warm up and enjoy the lights, the lights, the company and the laughter of people all around...'

Nanami smiled softly as she walked a bit, Hiru in her arms before Tomoe smiled at her and paused a bit. She was really beautiful tonight, her hair swayed from side to side and her eyes glistened in the lights around them. She hummed and smiled a bit leaving him to sigh out as they walked.. Only he did have to catch her by the arm when she slipped on some.

He yelped and caught her arm; his eyes wide in shock,

" Be careful!" he whisered, his breath fogging out suddenly making her pause and then blush slightly. She looked up at him shyly and winced slightly, trying her best to get up. When she managed to she snuggled Hiru. The babies eyes were huge compared to before and Tomoe smiled weakly hoping she didn't freak the baby out to much when she nearly fell.'

* * *

Gwen paused and slightly tasted the gravy before grinning and nodding ever so slightly,

" Its perfect Mizuki, I'm surprised.. I thought you couldn't cook anything..' She blinked as he laughed and then posed cutely,

" I didn't cook it!' He laughed happily, "I just stirred... Kurama cooked it.' he laughed s she blinked and then laughed as she playfuly smacked his head. Kurama on the other hand was behind them, slightly tasting the washbi.. he trailed off and then grunted a bit,

" Its not hot enough..' he whispered and went back to doing his duty while Gwen bliked slightly.' Who knew right? Tomoe was the only one she really knew to cook like this and she had to grin at them all.' They were working so hard.. it was like when they were younger and they all ran around and tried to stick their fingers in her pies..

Funny how things changed a bit..'

" Hand off the cookies!" Kurama suddenly snapped making Gwen smile weakly..

Okay maybe not so different.'

Thats when the door slightly opened a loud stomping sound came through out the whole place, She blinked and then lookd up to See Tomoe laughing and helping Nanami get her coat off after they had stomped their boots free of snow.

Nanami smiled weakly and trid to wiggle but to her dismay he had to help her out of the coat. Hiru whined out since he was slightly hot in his coat, but it was a for sure thing that it was cold outside. All their faces were slightly flushed, nose and cheeks. Gwen smiled gently at this and then slightly sat down a bowl before having them walk in and warm up by the fire,

" You guys stay hre and I'll make you something hot.' She whspered softly before being when Tomoe took off Hiru's stuff and then laughed at how the babies hair was messy and slightly sticking up due to sweatng under the little cap he had on.

So cute..

She smiled softly as Tomoe nuzzled Hiru shyly and then slightly looked away from Nanami who blushed as well and smiled a bit. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Gwen giggled slightly. So it went well? She was slghtly happt to see that. Very happy...'

Very Happy.'

* * *

Nanami smiled weakly and blushed as she looked away from Tomoe, when they walked in they were welcomed with tasty smells and the hto fre. To be honest she was slightly embarrassed at the moment, but for many reasons.'

Tomoe slightly took off his hat and showed her messy hair, but that wasn't the thing that got her embarrasssed... She was in fact a good embarrassed at the moment, and it was for reasons that she didn't even know. It was just the way Tomoe made her feel... the way he brought her in and made her feel like she was worth while.'

And the way he looked at her.'

Nanami smiled softly to herself as Tomoe cooed at Hiru and laughed, he then got up and slghtly went into the make the beef soup. He smiled gently and started to make the soup, Nanami walked in behind n and got plaes ready before they all sat out the food and made sure there was enough form everyone. They then placed them out on the coffee table.. Leaving everyone to smiled slightly and sit down.'

Once they were all seated, ( And Hiru was fed and laid down for the night ) They all had NON alcoholic eggnog and cheered each other slightly before looking at the food and dpping their heads. They all clapped before gently starting to eat and talk.'

" This tuna rocks..' Nanami giggled while her mother siled slightly,

" I knew you'd like it..' She smiled as Mizuki riased his hand a bit,

" But Tomoe'-kuns broth soup is the best!" he laughed but surprisinly they all agreed leaving Tomoe to blink and slghtly look away stubbornly.. he blushed but silently took a bite of sushi making them all laugh slightly. They all then started talking before Gwen smiled gently and shook her head,

" When are we doing presents?" She giggled as Nanami grinned and shook her a bit,

" The morning like always.

" We always did it on Christmas eve!" Mizuki countered making Tomoe smile and shake his head slightly... he then paused as everyone looked at him and blinked slightly,

" What did you guys do for Christmas Tomoe?" Gwen smiled as Tomoe blinked and then paused as he sipped his drink and slightly sighed out a bt to eavily to everyones shock.' Gwen paused and Nanami suddenly blinked from the atmosphere.'

" Welll...' Tomoe muttered, " My father worked alot.. and Christmas was the only time I felt close to him." he whispered softly ' We'd open one on Christmas Eve. The rest Christmas morning.' he nodded gently " And then he'd be back at work the next day..' he shrugged slightly making Nanami pause and then slightly, without meaning too, touch his hand under the table.'

Tomoe blinked, and then blushed softly but without her knowledge intwined their hands out of everyones sight... and for some reason this made her blush slightly.' What was he doing she wondered? She didn't know and yet she just hoped he felt better soon... thats all she truly wanted.'

But Gwen suddenly lit up and grinned slightly,

" Thats a great idea!" She gasped out and then clapped her hands " We'll open one gift and then open the rest in the morning.' She smiled slightly at them making them all blink in shock. Kurama and Mizuki paused but then nodded as they went and sat down by the tree ( After they were forced to help clean up. ) While Tomoe watched slightly and titled his head ever so softly,

" Awwww.' Mizuki suddenly laughed as he peeled away the paper and held up a sweater, " I needed one! Work is so cold..' he grinned a bit as Kurama paused slightly, hesitated but then opened his and then laughed a bit as he held up one of his old band CD's.

" How'd you guys fnd this!?" he laughed out as Gwen grinned and laughed at how Nanami and Tomoe had found it in a box and fixed it up for him. Like a demo track; Tomoe and Nanami laughed before Kurama messed up the foxes hair and made him slgithly grummy but he let him off given the holiday season.'

Thats when Gwen smiled ever so slightly at Nanami and Tomoe, She nodded before Nanami blushed and then took Tomoe's hand.. he blinked slightly and paused as she yanked him to the tree and then sat down in front of it with him,

" What are yo-

" Shush and open this..' Nanami smiled weakly and then brushed some hair out of her eyes "I didn't know what to get honestly.. and I thought, Oh that woul dbe good and helpful.. and I'm sure he'd like it alot.' She blushed slightly and then bit her lip as Tomoe blinked and paused..

She got him something? evene with all the money probelms she still managed to get him something which left him slightly relaxed. He was shocked though... she didn't have to do this but this was Nanami.' And he lovd everything about her...'

Tomoe paused at the gift and then slightly tore the paper off, He then sucked in hsi breath and quickly looked at her shocked,

" A phone!?" he gasped out as Kurama and Mizuki grinned slightly, " You didn't have to do this!" He gasped but slightly looked it over, it wasn't high class like his other one. But it was still a phone and what made it more cool was that it was red in color " How'd you mang-

" Dont ask me that..' Nanami giggled but smiled slightly at him, " I'm glad you like it Tomoe.. I was a bit worried and I wanted you to love it very much.' She beamed ever so slightly, " And now that you do I'm releived.' She breathed out but then giggled.. Tomoe paused but smiled softly.

He had to pawn his othr phone for the money for Nanami's gift, and now he had a phone again. He felt sooo releieved at the moment but also slightly happy. More then slghtly happy, more of a over acheived happy.'

" Thank you..' he whispered softly before looking up at her shyly, " Really thank you..' he hwispered before smiling gently when she blushed and looked down softly. Gwen smiled and slightly snapped a picture while Mizuki giggld and ate a small cake... But Nanami was then shocked when Tomoe took off one of the ornaments and then handed it her slightly red faced,

" T-There.' he whispered and blushed as he looked away a bit, " I... This is for you.' he whispered slightly but then waited for her to open it... When she did he heard her small gasp... and then how she slightly tugged on his arm and shivered,

" A R-Ring?" She choked making him blink but then blush slightly,

" I-its not that great of a ring but its more of a promise ring! Because I knew that i coudln't get you somethng really expensive or worth while, but you could wear that as a wedding ring r-right? I mean not to be insensitive bu-' He suddenly paled and almost blushed compltey red when Shyly pecked his lips and smiled a bit,

" I love it..' She whispered and then put it on before smiling gently, " It fits so well Tomoe... you have good taste.' She smiled gently leaving Tomoe to blink and then blush softly.. He looked down a bit but then looked up at her shyly... Only..

" SOOOO!" Kurama laughed, breaking the moment once again, Ugh.. What was with these people!? Tomoe blushed weakly and jerked his head away with a soft smile before the man clapped his hands and grinned darkly.'

" How would you guys like to go out for a concert tomorrow?" he smiled slightly makng them all blink but then laugh weakly, " Its my treat!" he held u his hands, " And no Jiru anything, just fun concert stuff.' he smiled slightly while Tomoe then looked at him blankly.

" A Christmas concert? Or something you put together in your mind..

" S-SHUT UP!" Kurama whined while Mizuki laughed and smiled at them all. Tomoe paused and then looked at Nanami who was pouting nd looking at him slightly.. He blinked and blushed before sighing out weakly, almost in defeat beore nodding,

" Sure... Why not?" he smiled slightly while Kurama laughed and jumped up,

" YES!" he screamed happily before Mizuki laughed they both fell over on the floor. Gwen shook her head slightly while Tomoe sighed out and bit his lip slightly.. This house was sure rowdy, and yet he loved it. He wondered how Nanami put up with them all and yet he knew the answer to that...

He smiled gently at this and then sighe dout as he looked down at the phone nd little fox charm on it..he chuckled softly but then smiled at her and blushed... Yeah.'

 _What a wonderful time.'_


	10. New Years Spice!

_**10\. New Years Spice!?**_

* * *

Tomoe and Nanami paused, both of them slightly stared forward... their eyes weak as they stared at an all to familiar hotel..

 _How did it end up like this?_

* * *

 ** _Eariler That Day.._**

* * *

Tomoe sighed out gently and leaned his head back in the back of Areno's car, his head resting on the seat rest. He had to admit that it was cold today and Nanami was having a hard time telling her mother everything she wanted to tell her about Hiru... But now she was sitting by him, slightly twitching and whining slightly,

" I hope she gets nothing wrong.."

" I'm sure she won't.. you need not to worry to much.' he muttered for the fifth time before looking at her slightly, " We'll be back in the evening so hy are you worried like this?" he muttered softly, ' She raised you right?

" Thats what i'm worried about!" Nanami whined out but laid her head back on the cars rest making Areno laugh from the front seat and shake his head slightly. He knew a few things about pregnant women, His sister was pregnant and very protective of her stomach when she was with child. Or should he say with Tomoe. Rii wans't a mother but she was good at babysitting, and when she was babysitting it was like a mother had stepped into the room,

Sometimes he'd tease her and tell her to relax but there was no way she would want to do that at all. This was her after all and he knew for a fact that there was no way she was going to rest with kids around.. and apparently Nanami had that same compelx.'

" What if he doens't eat!?

" He'll eat.. He'll suck on anything you stick in his mouth.' Tomoe smiled weakly and tried to calm her down. But she still twtched and whined slightly, she sniffed but then breathed out when Areno lowered the window a tad so that the cold air slapped her into reality. Tomoe however shivered and sent Areno a ,

'Thanks' Look.' This led to him nodding and grinning slightly,

" I'm surprised you guys didn't want to invite Silver and Lily?" he blinked leaving Tomoe to blink and then nod slightly,

" I would of but hes bad with holidays.' he sighed out gently, " i though about it but then again hes getting some alone time with Lily so I thought he might be okay with that right now.' he grinned but smiled as Areno laughed slightly,

" Oh how thoughtful... you just don't want him pissed off at you... When if he going to go out with her already?" Areno laughed as Tomoe shrugged a bit and then sighed out gently,

" Something baout graduation and all.' he smiled as Nanami suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and blinked,

" Silver likes Lily?" She blinked as Tomoe and Areno gave a ' Duh' Look.

" Welcome to our conversation..' Tomoe grinned leaving her to blink and then blush slightly.

" Well sorry for not being informed! But I was bloated with your baby ya know?" She blushed cutely and looked out the window making Areno laugh slightly and then shake his head softly.. She had a point there. A HUGE point. She had no time to think about anything else but their baby and now she was being forced to think of something else.'

It was putting her into culter shock no doubt.'

Areno shook his head softly before sighing when he drove them out of Kyoto and then leaned back in his seat, he clcked the cruise button but kept his hands on the wheel as he looked in the mirror at them,

" You guys should get some sleep or relax. Its a little drive there so relax.' he smiled slightly making Nanami blink.. But instead she looked out the window. Tomoe on the other hand leand his head back and tried to get some sleep while Nanami sighed out cutely.'

She watched the sky and arched her brow gently, it looked kind of grey but she wasn't going to say anything at the moment. Areno had gotten up early to get them and she wasn't going to chicken out on their plans now.. Besides Tomoe has every right to NOT go and yet he agreed too. She just hoped they didn't run into his father or something..

She would hurt herself if that happened. She didn't want Tomoe to have a bad New years.. she wanted them to be like other couples! Drink the alcohol that wasn't even strong and tasted more like wine, walk about and get charms.. read their fortunes and pray before watching the fireworks..

She wanted to do that with Tomoe..'

She sighed out gently and leaned her head back but blinked when she felt Tomoe slightly let his head conk over... only it slightly landed on her shoulder with a cute 'Poof'! She didn't expect anything less from Tomoe.. he had shoved their balcony and also was up most of the night calming Hiru downand cooing to him since the baby had a belly ache the night before from gas.'

She didn't know what to say other then that Tomoe was a good father all in all.. and despite his past he was trying, And suceeding in being a good person. A very good person that she was starting to love more and more..'

Nanami sighed out and then softly storked his head, His little ear flicked a bit and slightly brushed across her cheek but she smiled either way. She then slightly rested her head against his was Areno smiled and turned on the heat in the NICE car. It seemed to click before the care turned toasty..

This left her whining but sighing out as she softly started to fall asleep... She smiled gently but then sighed out.. her eyes closed, the last thing she saw was the road moving in front of them do to Areno going at a good but soft speed..

When she did wake up she whined out and rubbed her eyes, but she blinked when she felt a soft hand stroking her head... She slightly looked up at Tomoe who blushed softly and gently hesitated before taking his hand back and blushing softly,

" We're here...' he whispered suddenly leaving Nanami to blink but then lght up suddenly. Despite the embarrassing moment.. she was happy, because now they could hang out at this shrine and walk about happily. They could enjoy themselves and walk around slightly like a real couple... And she was glad...

Very glad.'

* * *

Tomoe paled and then blushed weakly as Nanami laughed and waved slightly forward at the shrine sign, making some of the people to look at them like they were crazy,

" HI INARI!" She called out making him face palnt and then blush as he grabbed her hand and forced it down,

" B-Baka! he blushed as Areno snorted behind them and then laughed like he wasn't paying attention he then whistled and walked off to play a game, and possibly win a goldfish for rii.. Since she had been begging for a pet.'

Nanami on the other hand blinked and then pouted slightly from being stopped in her cascade of hellos,  
" What I say wrong!?" She whined out as Tomoe bit his lip and sighed out gently,

" This may be Inari's SHRINE!? But this is one of MANY! Shrines.. He doens't live here.' he blushed weakly and then sighed out slightly, ' besides hes in easteren Japan this year.

" How do you know?" She blinked as he smiled weakly and thought it through in his head.. Well it was obvious. Inari was the god of fertility and Crops, which meant one thing,  
" OH thats simple.' he muttered slightly and then sighed out heavily, his chest rising and then falling in a soft manner, " The population has went up there these last few days." he smiled weakly leaving her to blink and then blush slightly,

" That man is horrible..

" Its his job..' Tomoe muttered weakly before looking away gently and pausing when he saw how bit the crowds where. Last year it wasn't this bad but then again things had really changed in the last years. There was a bigger shrine... bigger coy ponds and a bigger city. which meant more people and merchandise.'

Tomoe grunted his shoudlers slightly tense before slumping from the cold and from how the sky was grey and held a wetnss to it. Not ran wetness but snow wetness, And this itself left him whining out and menatlly smacking himself for coming on such a cold day. BUT! At least he didn't see his father or realtives around..

That was nice.'

Yes he felt stupid for running from the man but he had a right though... right? Running from the one that would probably ruin him even more and then ruin his son? No.. he refused for Mikage to be a part of Hiru at all. Hiru was HIS sepocnsiblity and HIS son. NOT Mikages.'

But sadly this left him rememebring what Gwen had told him before they left for the trip today... and it was embarrassing to say the least, why? Well ...

 _' Spice it up Tomoe!_

 _" What?_

 _" Your marriage!" She snapped and slightly cleaned a bit, ' Lately you two have been looking at each other like your meant to be! Its so cute and romantic.. and yet nothing ever happens!_

 _" Whoa.. Whoa.. whoa.. How do you know that?" Tomoe defended, " You don't know anything about our personal and private lives...' he trailed off but felt hmself blush all the same. What was with this woman and romance and all? Wren't they just being good at taking it slow?_

 _Wasn't that enough!?_

 _However Gwen glared slightly and huffed as she clipped his ear in a scolding way " Don't lie to me! You guys hardly even kiss so don't go on and on about romance when I know there is none there!" She snapped_.'

Tomoe shivered from the conversation, Mostly due to embarrassment. He didn't know what to say or think, kissing was one thing all together and so was talking... and so was other things.' He blushed weakly and then looked down mostly due to his stomach suddenly flopping.'

Romance and being al spicy was not his fortae in something like this. He had never tried to be romantic, at least not now when they were married and all. He blushed slightly and sighed out before Nanami hedl his hand and smiled slightly at him,

" Lets get some hot rice wine and then gets something to nibble on before going and playin games yeah ?" She smiled gently leaving him to blink and then jerk out of his thoughts ever so slightly... Oh yeah. he was at the shrine with Nanami.'

He had to advert his thoughts and think about her right now, after all. They were going home tonight so this alone time was to be treasured and loved at all costs. Sadly he just wished he was better at this.

Tomoe muttered somthing under his breath but blushed when Nanami handed him a steaming cup. He blinked but smiled weakly and sipped it slightly.. To hs releif since the crowds were so big? It was watered down alot so getting drunk was not in the question.'

He sighed out and sipped his while Nanami did so to hers and then handed his an octopus ball. He blinked but then grinned and thanked her befor ebiting into the deep fried food and then smiling slightly,

" Still better then Kyoto's..' he muttered as she giggled slightly,

" Your opinion entirey..' She muttered softly and bit into hers before pausing.. titling her head and then sghing out " But sadly your opinion is right.' She grinned making Tomoe blink but then laugh slightly.

" What type of face and reaction was that!?" he laughed suddenly making her pause but smile gently.. She did it. She was able to cheer him up, good. That was her goal and that was what she was aiming for.

She noticed a little before then how Tomoe's head didn;t seem there, and how he seemed out of it in his own thoughts.' She thought aybe he was thinking about his father, and maybe she was right.. she would ever know since she wasn't a mind reader...

But at least he was smiling now.' She grinned at this before laughing out and pulling him along to a booth.'

" I bet I can still beat you at darts..' She smirked as he laughed and leaned on the counter slightly,

" Your on.'

" Deal.' She smirked slightly as Tomoe put down a dollar and they both startd. Tomoe of course won by ONE dart making her whine and then laugh at his victorious smirk.. This cheesy little.'

" You've been practicing!" She defended as he laughed and grinned at her,

" Sore loser I see?" he smirked slightly before she waved him off... Tomoe then handed her the stuffed fox leaving her to blink but giggle slightly. The fox was red and when they both looked at it they both laugh ever so slightly,

" Lets name is Silver.. She smirked as Tomoe cracked up,

" He'll kill you..

" You.. Not me.' She laughed and then nuzzled the stugged animal as they walked. She then lit up when her and Tomoe stopped in the line for the fortnes and got theres.. Tomoe unfolded his slightly and sighed out as he read each category and then blinked slightly,

" Good Fortune, Spicey Romance...'

WHAT!?

Tomoe blinked; his eyes wide as he suddenly blushed and tried to think. His heart suddenly started pounding and he had to look away to gain his barrings, FIRST HER MOTHER NOW THE FORTUNES!? WAS THIS A SET UP OR SOMTHING!?

He blushed suddenly but then qucikly crumbled it up and threw it away in the bad fortune bin, his heart still pounding before he looked at Nanami.. He paused though as she then pouted and sighed out,

" I always get bad fortunes...

" W-Well their not relevant anyway!" Tomoe suddenly blurted before twitching and blushing like mad as he looked away. Nanami found this strange as she wadded up her bad fortune and discarded it.

What was with him all of a sudden? In fact she was slghtly shocked from his way of changing his attitude. At first he was upset, then he was happy and now he was jumpy. Had she done something wrong or? She wasn't to sure and she wasn't sure if it was her place to know.'

But still.. he was acting strangley.. and he was blushing slightly making her blink slightly.'

What was with him today?

She paused slightly before reaching to touch his shoulder only she blinked when he looked at her and blushed weakly,

" I.. Lets get a charm maybe?" he smiled weakly taking her off gaurd. Was he trying to rush it by already? Was something wrong? Did something go wrong with his furtune. She wished she knew what one was his so she could search for it and read it out.. but he had thrown it away only where the gods knew.'

But she sighed out and nodded as she walked with him to the charms booths.. She blinked form them all before buying a romance one and hooking it to her belt. She smiled and slightly twirled, only to notice that it was starting to get dark and festival lights were being lit up.' She blinked from the bright pinks, blues and oranges lighting the area..

And slightly lighting up Tomoe. His white hair reflected the light sperfectly and when she looked at him she was slightly knocked breathless... The way the lghts shown on him and his hair left her heart slightly throbbing.'

Why did he do this to her?

She blushed weakly and looked down before she saw Tomoe by a wisdom charm. He smiled softly and then tied it to his belt before he looked up and then blinked when Nanami blushed and shivered weakly.. She was cold and then way he looked at her only left her cheeks hot.'

But then again he slightly took his scarf and went to wrap it around her neck.. Only she blushed weakly and swallowed; her heart thorbbing as he wrapped it softly around her soft, pale neck.. it slghtly drew them closer and he paused as their breaths mingled softly.'

He paused, his breath nearly stopping and coming out more harshly.. but she slightl yblushed as their cheeks flushed from the cold and from each other. Just this closeness was enough for both of them to feel their legs turn to jeelo.. or noodles.'

She didn't really know.'

She blushed weakly, her cheeks burned slightly as their eyes seemed to lock and gently narrow.. But t was only Tomoe who froz when she softly pecked his lips, It was a soft kiss; not like their older kisses they has shared.

It was embarrassing and yet it left Tomoe blushing all the way down his shirt collar; he paused slightly though when she leaned in for another soft kiss before she blinked when somthing white and fluffy landed on her nose.'

She blinked.. her eyes wide before Tomoe blinked and let out a soft breathe. It foggd to the cold and it left him looking up at the sky before he saw rather large snowflakes falling around them. When did it start snowing again?  
He paused and then sighed out as he pulled back from Nanami but instantly regretted it do to the cold and how much his shoulders were shaking.'

Thank goodness Areno ran up with a near frozen gold fish; His eyes were determined but he nodded slightly at them.'

" You guys come on. Its going to start snowing really bad and we had to get back sooner..' he sighed out as Nanami blinked and almost looked disappoined, but she understand and slightly wrapped Tomoe's scarf around her face. She took a deep breathe and blushd sligtly... her heart throbbed and jabbed her painfully from his soft scent.'

Ahh... This was Tomoe's smell; it was nice and left her heart pounding. It left her comfortable and above all things, it left him in her mind.. alon with his soft lips and cute faces. She winced and then blushed before before they headed to the car... and Areno put the fish on the dashboard over the heater to give it some life.'

Once inside he started the car and drove out with them.. Only he cursed making Tomoe blink and then slightly look out the window,

" Um Areno... Is it safe to be traveiling in weather like this?" he muttered weakly leaving Areno to sigh out weakly.. the kid had a point. It wasn't safe, and Nanami knew that Tomoe had a bad past with cars and car wrecks... She didn't want him to go through anything like that ever agian.'

So pulling over or something was needed.'

Areno suddenly sighed out weakly and shook his head, his eyes weak. Rii was right about one thing and that was that if it stomed he said he'd take them to a hotel and make sure they were safe; And that was what he ws going to do...'

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

* * *

Tomoe grunted weakly, his eyes weak but his face also slightly red as they looked into the room that was all to familiar to them. How so? This was the same he and Nanami had almost messed up in when they had gotten drunk that one time..

Oh how the memories now haunted him.'

Tomoe blushed weakly, his head now hurting as he looked around the newly decorted room. It was renovated and owned by someone else to his joy. which was nice so no one remembered them from last time. If they did he would of panicked and flipped a table or something..

The bed was bigger, the room was warmer, there was a mini TV and a mini fridge. He had to admit this place was kept up alot since they last were here, BUT! it was still the same room and he wondered if Areno did this to tease them or something.. and it worstly reminded him of his fortune.'

The one that left him blushing weakly all night long.. he sighed out weakly and shivered as he watched Nanami pause and then sigh out gently.' She didn't know what to do.. being trapped in a blizzard meant being there for a few days, and possibily getting closer and closer to the other.'

She blushed weakly from this thought as Tomoe took off his coat and then warmd himself by the heater, his hands slightly stretched out above it and he sighed out a bit.. his ears flicked but Nanami was to focused on him as a person.. and it left her heart throbbing.'

She had to think of someone else.. she had to.'

Nanam blushed and removed the scarf and coat before taking off her boots and hanging her wet socks on the heater. Tomoe watched her slightly befor eblinking and looking out the window slightly at the horrible snow. He sighd out weakly and then shook his head before pausing when he saw something pink light up the sky.'

" Some idiot is still doing fireworks..' he muttered and blinked as Nanami poured them some hot green tea from the packets that hotels provided and blinked slightly. Her eyes went wide as she slightly handed him a cup and then stared out the window slightly,

" How is that even possible?" She whispered making him shrug wealy,

" Beats me..' he muttered and sipped the tea.. he relaxed from the soothing feel before Nanami walked off to prepare for bed.. Tomoe sighed out weakly and took off his shoes before sitting down weakly and then laying back and staring up at the ceiling.. his head was slightly swimming and his heart was pounding in embarrassment.'

What was he supposed to in a situation like this? Any husband would ravish in this type of thing right? So why was he so embarrassed and nervous anyway? His head slightly hurt and he could barely breathed.. maybe it was the cold but he hardly doubted it. In fact he was far to embarrassed at the moment.. he wanted nothing more then to scream and then gulp weakly.'

What was wrong with him? He was her husband and yet... the last time anything happened was when he didn't truly see it as love; it was a lustful hunger for revenge last time.. and now his head was hurting from being so innocent minded that he couldn't breathe.

Besides.. Nanami as used by him, got pregnat and was also abused by her father, she probably wasn't even thinking about something like this at all. In fact his head was swimming in shock and he could barely breath.'

Who would be able to breath in a time like this? it was shocking and his heart was already pounding. What could happen? He wasn't sure and yet his breath was already failing him with worry and embarrassment... and want.'

He blushed weakly almost mentally colding him before Nanami walked out of the bathroom wearing her dress from that day but nothing more given they had not planned this and she had to sleep in something.. But Tomoe paled slightly and almost bit his lip weakly, he sucked in his breath and swallowed before she sat beside him and he qcikyl sat up.'

He looked weakly out the window and blushed, his ears flicked slightly and she seemed to cross her bare legs under her slightly, which wasn't to slightly due to her dress but being as her husband it did not matter.. right? He swallowed weakly as she looked at the TV. Almost pounding if she wanted to watch it before looking out the window at the snow,

" Its really cold tonight yeah?" She whispered weakly and shivered while Tomoe nodded slightly. She then turnd the light out and Tomoe felt his heart start to calm down.. or at least he wished it did until she sligtly made it known that she was still sitting there.'

M-Maybe she turned the light out to see the f-fireworks better!? Y-Yeah! That had to be it.. it had to be.' He swallowed weakly and blushed.. his sexy white hair seemed to gaurd his eyes before he weakly looked at her and paused slightly.'

She seemed to haver her long hair down over hr shoulders in a beautiful way.. her dress was just right and then fireworks reflected slightly in hr eyes... If he had stared to long, he would of got lost to be honest.. and yet.. he saw her shiver.

And it hit him that he was being slightly rediculious. What type of man freaked out like this? Of curse he should be nervous but at a time like this where they were stranded and she was slightly cold..

He wasn't being very mature.'

" Are you cold?" he whispered suddenly and Nanami blinkd and blushed softly. She nodded but then paused as Tomoe nodded and gently inched forwards.. She paused slightly but blushed gently.. Only they both paused a bit in the night light of the moon and fireworks and looked at each other.'

Blushed seemt to dance on their faces and Nanami opened her mouth slightly to speak.. but Tomoe blushed and softly narrowed his eyes before gently kissing her lips.. A oft sigh filled the air and Tomoe felt embarrasment creep in. His heart twigged and he swallowed a deep breath before she herself kissed him back..

And then he felt himself weakly blush and melt. ... he softly kissed her mouth, his heart throbbing before his soft hands glided down her wrist and then slightly held them in his own, firmly but not to firm.' She blushed at this but then sghed out as she leaned against him and kissed him back.'

And soon the kiss deepened softly The night seemed to stay light up with fireworks..

 _And the dancing of the snowflakes outside.'_


	11. Growing Feelings And Butterflies'

_**11\. Growing Feelings and Butterflies?**_

* * *

 ** _( May Have slightly Implied content, Nothing detailed. { Thats not how I write. XD} )_**

* * *

' The snow softly floated down to the ground outside, softly painting the world in white. People seemed to be staying inside and at home, given the air was cold and crisp. Heaters were cranked high and fight places blazes madly, letting off smoke for eveyone to see.'

The sun seemed to show through curtains and people were still sleeping, taking advantage of the heat and warmed that their house gave them...

And the warmth they gave each other..

Nanami sighed out softly and breathed, still slightly sleeping as the snow scattered everywhere outside. It was peaceful and for her she felt slightly relaxed beyond her own limit. Plus she was warm with Tomoe slightly sleeping beside her.

He laid on his stomach and sighed out gently, his soft messy white hair guaded his eyes but he seemed to twitch from time to time, gently sighing out and then whining a bit as he slept; the air was quiet, the TV silent.. the heater on full blast.

It seemed absolutly perfect and peaceful... Well not for Areno, who was in another room and weakly glaring at th snow outside. With this weather he just hoped they had snow plows here or they would be stuck for a few more days. He sighed out weakly and let his ears flop before gently sittng on his own bed and calling rii to whine to her.'

Of course he woke her up so she just half hearitly agreed to everything he said to her... While meanwhile Tomoe sighed out and stayed relaxed... Nanami gently sighed out, whining a bit befor emumbling weakly in her sleep,

" H-Hiru..' She whispered weakly before groaning and slightly turning on her side, She shivered slightly from how she moved and then weakly opened her eyes... Which only left her weakly looking up at the ceiling and pausing.

She paused, slghtly moving her hand over her eyes to move hair out of the way. She sniffed but then paused weakly as she slowly sat up... She blinked and then slightly paused before looking over at Tomoe.

He was still passed out and barely moved, his bare back slightly rose and fell gently leaving her to sigh out weakly and slightly look away...

Wait..

She blinked and then paused as she got off the bed and then slightly paused as she tugged at her shirt for warmth. She thought her dress was at least longer this? She pouted, And when was it this big on her? Nanami paused weakly brushing some hair out of her eyes before looking down and then pausing..

'This wasn't her dress...'

It wasn't even close.'

This was Tomoe's shirt... '

Wait...

Nanami blinked and then paused; her eyes grew wide and then slightly stood there in shock. She paused, titled her head to the side and wiggled her toes. She paused slightly, folded her arms and then swallowed before everything came rushing back to her.'

She suddenly blushed and yelped before looking at Tomoe, who was now stirring and whining about how cold it was... OF COURSE IT WAS COLD FOR HIM! She suddenly blushed, looked down and then gulped.. She looked at how big the shirt was on her womanly frame and then at Tomoe.'

O-Oh...

God...

WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY THINKING!? She suddenly blushed and whined, her eyes went wide as Tomoe slightly stretched. he barely even opened his eyes, he just looked forewards at the beds headboard with weak and tired eyes. But she stood there and blushed weakly.'

It went from being to embarrassed to kiss and go on dates... to something like this? She wasn't even expecting this much and yet now her heart was pounding with what she did remember.

She gulped weakly and then paused before looking for her dress, spotting it and grabbing it before Tomoe weakly winced and turned to look at the ceiling.. he pasued slightly and then arched his brow,

"What the heck..' he whispered before weakly turning his head...

Thats when they all awkwardly looked at each other, their eyes grew wide before Tomoe yelped, jerked straight up, Only to blush and nearly yelp as he flopped off the bed on the other side.

Nanami paled and then screamed in shock before hopping on the bed and then peakng down at the embarrassed teen, her eyes wide as he gulped and then paled as he looked at her... he suddenly paused and then blushed weakly,

" C-Can I have the blanket...

" Y-Yeah..' She muttered and threw it on his head making him blush even more and quckly look away... Awwww crap... he then paused and slightly looked at her, and the way her hair was slightly messed up and in her eyes.. he blinked and then blushed weakly before looking away and breathing out.'

" And my shirt..' he muttered slightly as Nanami blinked and then blushed slightly,

" Yeah sure.. Hold on let me go change...' She muttered as he paused and then blushed slightly,

 _' No... Give me the shirt now.'_

The thought slightly guaided through his mind leaving him to melt weakly on the floor, no.. No.. NO! He could not think like that. It was to much for his poor innocent mind to take.. okay... not so innocent but still!

He blushed weakly and waited for her to go into the bathroo before he weakly got up and blushed slightly.. he looked around and then out the window at the still pouring snow... Ah.. Go figure. Its not like they had a problem with the warmth but it was still almost impossible to go home now.. what made it worse was the awkwardness now hanging over their heads.'

But he was slightly... not.. regereting anything like last time. Why? Because... He.. wasn't looking for revenge or anything like that, in fact he just wanted to be happy wth Nanami. He wanted to treat her like his wife...and for once.. he did.'

Tomoe twigged and blushed before weakly sitting up and rubbing his head, it slightly hurt of course but he ignored it, Instead he got up and ready before pausing weakly from something on the side table... It said something about a hotel breakfast and he shrugged slightly,

" Ah... " he whispered, " I don't gotta cook for once.' he whispered slightly before Nanami walked out of the bathroom. He blinked and then blushed before standing up and weakly looking at her,

" A-Ah..' he trailed off but blushed.. Onyl she nodded and slightly looked down... only... Her lips slightly curled in a soft smile making him blink but then blush weakly.. he paused slightly and looked away before gently looking at him and swallowing,

"I regret nothing.' he spilled out before blushing weakly and then looking at the TV, " We should check the weather..' he muttered weakly leaving her to blink but nod.. She tried to ignore what he first said and blushed gently before slightly looking at the TV with wide eyes.'

Tomoe found the remote and turned it on before pausing slightly and then paling,

" Oh my god..

" We're stuck here.. NO MY BABY!" She suddenly screamed in panic leavng Tomoe to look at her shocked, " I DIDN'T LEAVE ENOUGH MILK FOR HIM!" She wailed out making Tomoe pale weakly,

" What about formul-

" NO! IF YOU FEED HIM FORMULA HE WON"T WANT TO BREAST FEED ANYMORE AND WHERE DOES THAT LEAVE ME!?" She suddenly wailed and paled making Tomoe blink and then sigh out weakly.'

' Ladies and gentlemen, his wife... the spazz..'

He then sighed out and gently looked at her, a weak look on his face,

" Its going to be okay, Okay?" he muttered softly and then scratched his head weakly, " Why don't we go get something to eat and let housekeeping clean up in here?" he muttered softly leaving her to blink.. look around and blush before nodding softly,

" Okay..' She whispered softly And then pause.. They both looked at each other and paused before Tomoe swallowed weakly.. If they kept up witht his awkwadness it would just lead to trouble! And deep down.. he just wanted to spend time with her.

So he slightly took her hand and blushed as he yanked her out of the room, his heart poudning

" LETS JUST GO!" He hissed weakly but dragged her out into the cold balcony and then down to the lobby. Once inside he relaxed since the heat was up nice and high.' He sighed out and then blushed as he breathed into his hands and blinked when Areno waved him over,

" OI!" he smiled slightly and waved them over, Nanami one the other hand lit up slightly,

" APPLE JUICE! I haven't had that since I had Hiru!" She beamed and went to fill a cup leaving him to shake his head but smile slightly to himself, That girl... However he was suddenly elbows in the arm making him blink and look at Areno sligthly,

" I knocked on your door this morning to tell you guys about the weather... No asnwer?" he smirked leaving Tomoe to suddenly choke and then quickly get a small cup of iced coffee. Areno just laughed and held up his hands but then sighed out slightly,

" I guess this trip didn't end to badly. I mean this is good right?" Areno suddenly smiled and helped get him the cups lid on, "And stop actng like that okay? I mean come on..' he muttered but grinned leaving Tomoe to sigh out weakly and blush. He then looked over at Nanami and blinked when he saw her talking to someone very familiar.'

Thats when everything seemed to slightly blend in with the background and Tomoe almost dropped his coffee on the ground.. No... There was no way... Was there!? He paled and whined in shock, he covered his mouth leaving Areno to blink and look,

" Oi hey! Thats one of my students!" he smiled and then paused, " I think hes a senior.' he smiled slightly but then paused a bit when he looked at Tomoe.. Tomoe slightly paused and then glared darkly, and yet when he did his eyes went own slightly as if he was going to get into a fight of some sort.'

" T-Tomoe?" he blinked as Tomoe then marched forward and swallowed darkly,

" Hello Nanami! Who are you talking to here?" he smirked as the teen glared but then smirked slightly,

" You should rememeber me Tomoe!" he laughed suddenly and then held up his hands a bit to show him what he meant, " its me Masashi!" he laughed suddenly making Tomoe slightly growl under his breath and nod sharply,

" Oh I know..' he muttered darkly while pushing Nanami behind Nanami. This left the other teen pausing and then rolling his eyes slightly.'

" Oh please..' he muttered suddenly, " Just look at yourself.. Why exactly are you guys still hanging around each other exactly?" he muttered dryly and then folded his arms over his chest but Tomoe had already had enough and that was saying alot! It only had been a few minutes and now this had happened...

" I!" Tomoe began but Nanami peaked over his arm slightly and blushed a bit,

" I'm his wife.' She whispered suddenly and then swallowed gently she blsuhed cutely before Masashi paused.. his eyes grew wide before he slowly looked between them both.. he then paused and then gasped slightly,

" Naughty Naughty Naughty!" he squealed suddenyl, " Shes pregnant right?" he laughed as Tomoe growled darkyl, only Nanami held up her hand and nuzzled Tomoe's arm n a sexy manner,

" I was..~" She whispered making Masash gasp n shock and then laugh,

" Dude... Your so scre-

Thats when Tomoe ground his teeth, took it up on himself and then pucnhed the teen right int he face. Nanami paled and then gasped slightly, her eyes wide,

" Stay away from my wife.' Tomoe snapped out in vemon before glaring and turning around before smirking darkly, " Oh and by the way? You own my mothers grave some flowers." he glared darkly before stoming away... Only when he got away he whined out and winced from his hand making Nanami sigh out weakly,

" You should be more careful...' She whispered softly and then took hsi iced coffee and placed it on his hand,

" I WAS- " She suddenly shoved a danish in his mouth making him pause and then sigh out weakly.. she then slightly started to wrap his hand and then blushed before kising his knuckle softly. He winced, his hand slightly twitching and his face slightly burning.'

" I know you lost your temper but I care for you health more then anything.. so please don't get into fights.' She pouted suddenly and then rubbed his hand in embarrament. She rubbed his hand making him sigh out weakly and then slightly lay his head on the table.'

" I lost it..' he whispered ' And it was all because that dope was flirting with you." he whispered suddenly making Nanami blink. Her eyes went wide form his small confession before he slightly looked at her through his hair and blushed weakly,

" I overeact alot huh?" he whispered making her shake her head slightly,

" No.. No.. Not at all.' She whspered softly " I just... " She trailed off slightly ' Thats the first time you've really been.. well possessve with.. about.. me.' She whispered gently making him pause and then look at her weakly.'

" Why would I not ? Your my wife.. afterall.' he whispered softly making her gasp in shock. She then slightly looked down and blushed, Tomoe... for some reason she felt so happy from his words, but also slightly shocked. He knew how to make her heart feel...' And yet he was acting slightly embarrassed too.'

" That danish was stale..' he muttered suddenly making her blink and then laugh slightly,

" Oh leave it be... its hotel food.

" Makes sense.' he smiled weakly but blushed weakly.. They both looked at each other and paused slightly before looking down and smiled softly. Only Nanami blushed and gently pecked his lip... Tomoe blinked and then paused before softly moving his hand to her cheek and kissing her softly before Areno cleared his throat weakly,

" Public...' he muttered making Tomoe blush and then yelp befre smacking his head down on the table and screaming weakly. he blushed in embarrassment and refused to look at Nanami after that making Areno sigh out and then look outside a bit,

" Lets try relying on the snowplows..' he muttered suddenly making them blink. Tomoe paused and then bt his lip slightly.. only he trailed off and then looked away slightly. Nanami caught this and then shook her head slightly,

" N-No..' She whispered suddenly taking Tomoe by surprise... She then smiled weakly and breathed out, even if it was against her own will, " Lets stay here. I mean driving in the snow is dnagerous.' She nodded slightly makng Tomoe blink in shock.

Nanami...

How did she see his discomfort? How? He wasn't sure and yet he was slightly happy...'She had seen through him.. and through his memories. And yet he still felt bad as well, Was Hiru okay? Was he getting enough to eat? He hoped they didn't miss anything at all..

Tomoe sighed out gently and blushed before relaxing and then sipping his coffee a bit; only he paused when he felt a soft chill breeze... even with the feeling of the heaters. He blinked and then paled slightly.. his eyes wide.'

This feeling was so familiar.. so familiar that it made him slightly uncomfortable. he paused and then looked up before pausing slightly.. his eyes grew wide thougha dn his hands froze up.. He then dropped his drink on the floor as his body suddenly shook...

No...

There was no way..

No...

Thats when he saw a butterfly, blue in color flying across the window outside.. but behind it... it brought that nostalgic feeling from when he was little.. that sicking... feeling from he got older.'

" M-M..' he trailed off and froze up, his heart beating in panic.'

 _'Mikage?'_


	12. Coffee Maid?

_**12\. Coffee Maid**_

* * *

' _Tomoe?'_

" Are you okay?" Areno blinked and paused as Tomoe slightly came to his senses once again, the air was thick with what he had remembered when he was younger, and it was drawing his breath away rather quickly. He didn't like this... and his gut was already twisted.'

Nanami on the other hand gasped and slightly walked over to him, she placed a hand on his arm making him tense but slightly look at her as Areno grabbed tons of napkins to clean up the ice coffee that Tomoe had managed to drop.'

" Are you okay Tomoe?" She whispered softly making him pause but then nod ever so slightly,

" I... Yeah.' he whispered softly and sent her a weak smile. He didn't have time for this, He and Nanami were finally alone and for once he felt okay with it, and then this man ha shown up. He didn't know what to say and his head was spinning slightly. Everything from when he lived wth his father seemed to flood back.'

' _You look like her.'_

 _' Your not really a son._ '

Everything seemed to come back to him making him slightly teeter on his feet, Nanami blinked in shock from this before yelping and catching his arm. He blinked and looked at her shocked before the girl swallowed and then looked at Areno weakly,

" I'm sorry... We're going to go back to our room and fifgure out what to do today okay?" She smiled weakly making him nod, " Could you bring up a plate for us?" She muttered making him nod as she slightly took Tomoes' hand and dragged him out of the area.'

Snow slightly scattered down outside and she shivered when they walked out, Tomoe looked at her shocked before she bit hr lip and quickly walked with him back to the hotel room, her eyes weak before shoving him in.'

He yelped in shock, his eyes wide before she she slightly touched his head and then shook her head weakly,

" No fever... Tomoe whats wrong? She whispered suddenly making him blink, his eyes grew wide before he slightly looked away and waved it off. He scratched his neck and noticed that the housekeeper had cleaned up the room, which was good since it was messy from their night together.'

He bit his lip and then paused weakly, What was worse was that the heater was off and when he got up to put it on it didn't want to.' He grumbled weakly to himself leaving Nanami to bite her lip and slightly tap her foot on the floor,

" Tomoe... Answer me please.' She whispered slightly making him shake his head and sigh out weakly

" Its nothing..' he whispered suddenly before hitting the heater. It made a noise but nothing seemed to work for the stupid thing. He huffed suddenly and swallowed as he ran a hand through his hair.' She then bit her lip and swallowed.

Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? She knew something was wrong but he wouldn't look her in the eye, He wouldn't talk to her or say anything at all. It was strange that he would sleep with her and yet things like this he wouldn't even bring up.' It worried her really, what was she supposed to think about in all of this?  
He was supposed to open up to her right? But then again she didn't always open up to him.'

Now she didn't know what to say or do, she was just so worried for him and she wante dhim to be okay. But how? She didn't know; she just knew that something was under his skin at the moment,

" I'm going to go get housekeeping for the heater..' he whispered softly making her blink but nod slightly. He sighed out and then nodded but Nanami looked at him weakly. She didn't even know what to say or do at the moment, she was just so very worried about him.'

So worried.'

She swallowed and winced before sneezing and wincing slightly, oh wow... it was cold in here.'

* * *

Tomoe bit his lip and slightly closed the door, only to be blasted with the cold nip of mother nature. He shivered and pulled his cloak closely to him, he had grabbed his coat from the bed and then slightly to shake before pulling it on him.'

His teeth chattered and his ears flicked slightly from being ever so tired, and freezing to the core. But for him the cold was nothing, his thoughts were clouded and his was worried more then anything at the moment.

If anything he was just hoping that what he saw was nothing and that his mind was playin tricks on him. Tomoe breathed out, letting his breath fog into the air. His feet crunched in the snow and he shivered weakly when he he looked forward.'

He had to get the heater fixed or he and Nanami would be popscyles in the morning. He sighed out and blew on his hands trying to calm himself down before that pressence feeling came back.

Tomoe paused, his heart nearly stopping in his chest. The fox slightly turned his head and then went pale when he saw who it was... No.. He took a step back his heart ramming against his rub cage and his face showing his mortal terror.'

" W-Wha-

" Tomoe?'

Tomoe froze, his eyes wide and his hands clenched, No... NO! he came back to spend time with Nanami! Not to see ... Not to see his father. He paused but then slightly straightened his spne in a malice way. His eyes hardened a bit and he swallowed darkly; his mouth parted and slightly drew back; the saliva seemed to disappear leaving his mouth tasteless and dry.'

Why was this person here?

The fox went to open his mouth, but right when he did so Mikage smiled and then slightly turned back into a butterfly.. Tomoe twitched hsi eyes wide before the man flew away once again making the warmth leave the area..

But when it did it lifted a weight and Tomoe gasped and trembled. He whined, his heart pounding before he quickly rushed to the room and slammed the door open. Nanami blinked since she was on the bed reading a book,

" Tomoe?" She blinked but froze when he looked at her weakly.. He then felt his legs give way.

When had they started shaking?

When did he notice how scared he was?

How hate filled he was?

Tomoe shook his hands trembled but he quickly felt his knees hit the ground and he gasped for air. Nanam gasped and quickly rushed to his side before rubbing his back and gently shushing him soft.y Only then did Tomoe choke.. tears welled up in his eyes and all the memories seemed to haunt him in that moment.'

Curse you Mikage... Curse you!

* * *

Mikage paused slightly and watched Nanami rub Tomoe's back softly, her palm glided down the middle and then up slightly. her fingers brushed under his shirt and seemed to touch his skin softly in a comfroting way.

Her neck had a mate mark on it, but it looked like it was bitten into recetly.. Maybe the night before. Interesting... so their relationship was like that. Mikage paused slightly and leaned on the window frame as he watched Nanam shiver and lay her forehead on his back and shoulder blade.'

He had to pause but smile weakly,

So they were together and married now? Alot happened in ten months... and the baby wasn't in Nanami anymore obviously. So that had to mean she had it and they were on a trip. He knew they moved and he wondered who was babysittng the child. He sighed out slightly and watched as Tomoe slowly started to calm down... Nanami laid her head on his and they looked at each other weakly.'

Tears seemed to trinkle out of Tomoe's eyes and Nanami seemed to mouth something to him before gently pecking his lips and brushing his tears away... Mikage arched his brow at this and slightly saw their red cord. It was thick and rather straight.

It was tied to her and him, and it seemed to be so thick that it didn't want to even tangle. Ahh... So they loved each other hum? Mikage sighed out slightly before walking away slightly. He had to come up with a plan on how to approach Tomoe.

The fox was slightly messed up and it was because of him; he knew this much and for him he just wanted to make things better. Thats all he wanted to do; but that would take a while and he knew that much.

Mikage sighed and entered a coffee shop before gently sitting at the bar and ordering a hot coffee with cream. He looked downa nd rubbed his eyes before a woman with familiar eyes but brown hair handed him the cup.

He nodded his thanks but then paused when she caught his wrist and almost pulled him ovr the counter.'

"So Mikage..." She whispered taking him off guard. He didn't know this person did he? Her eyes seemed familiar... he paused but then paled when she said her next words,

" What the HELL did you do to our son?" She growled slightly, pinning his wrist to the counter and reminding him of a strong strength he had not felt for years.. he slightly paused and then jerked his head up to look at her.'

" E-E...

 _'Elisa?'_


	13. More Romantic'

_**13.' More Romantic?'**_

* * *

Mikage choked and whined out as he gripped and alley wall and winced slghtly, his eyes watered as the brown haired woman stood there annoyed, a tick mark seemed to appaear on her head and her hands wrung slightly,

" Why'd ya kick me there!?" he whined out before she glared slightly,

" Why do you think, ' Dear!?" She suddenly snapped befroe breathing out weakly.. She goes off and dies and he ruins everything, oi. For her she was shocked but also pissed at the moment, and why would she not be?

This man not only abused his son but threatened to kick him out.. for doing the same thing that he and her had done. She swore it was a Mikage curse or something, and deep down she wanted to wack this fool on the head'

Why was he doing this? And now he was in this area... Oh all Areas'

" I get it..' I get it!" he whind out suddenly and looked away, his heart weakly trembled in panic but he found himself looking at her once more. He didn't understand though, what was she doing here?

Here?

" But there is something I don't get..' he whispered and picked hs glasses off the ground, he slightly stood up straighter but not without the occastional limp as Elisa let out her tail and ears. They swayed wth her annoyance and he found himself blinking in shock.'

" How are you here?" he whispered suddenly making her grunt and lean a cawed hand on the tone wall beside her.

" I was reborn.. quite simple.' She whispered suddenly taking him by surprise. Reborn? Was that even possible for Yokai? But then again he should of known this right? But right at the moment his mind was spinning, not only from pain.. but the shock and releif of his wife standing in front of him.'

" I don't understand..' he whispered weakly making her sigh out and shake her head, " if you were reborn you'd be what.. fourteen?" he whispered suddenly and paused at her womenly figure.. he arched his brow before she huffed darkly,

" Look i missed you two but my eyes are up here you idiot.' She snapped suddenly before pulling out her hair tie and sighing out weakly, " I had a boost or two from a few low grade gods I know.. and My name isn't Elisa in this time line. Its Choko.' She whispered suddenly making him blink in shock.'

" Choko?

" Yesh... Don't you dare.'

" Did you, Choke- On your dango?" he snickered before she darkly punched his shoulder and made him whine out in severe pain.' he grunted and stared at her weakly as he rubbed his arm but she sighed out weakly and looked at him.'

" Don't make fun of my name.." She whispered suddenly and sighed out, " if anything I saw Tomoe a few days ago.. he lives alone... with some woman you used to tell me about from college?" she twitched making him blink and pause.. Ah that was right. Nanami and gwen didn't come until a year after Elisa died... so Elisa had no clue what was going on in that category.'

" Yes of course... She had a daughter and was dealing with an abusive relationship.. So.. i.. uh.. Let her come over at times.' he whspered but then smirked slightly,

" Why? Jealous of me?" he smirked darkly making her blink and then huff as her cheeks puffed out,

" NO! WHO'D BE JEALOUS OF YOU!?" She snapped suddenly, he little temper coming out and making him grin slightly.. Ohhhh yeah. Tomoe got EVERYTHING From this wonderful woman.' EVERYTHING! Mikage had to chuckle but she sighed out and leaned on the wall of the alley.'

" Hes married?" She muttered suddenly making him pause but nod a bit.'

" Yes.. Gwens daughter..' he whispered genty, " Nanami. It was a... accidental wedding.' he whispered gently, " But.. They love each other, or at least thats what it seems like from how much I see.'

" Only cause your stlaking them.'

" Am not..' he whispered and blushed as he looked away blankly " I'm trying to make things right...

" Hows that going for ya?" She muttered and looked at him blankly making him sigh out and then lean on the wall beside her.'

" Not good..' he whispered blankly, " He had a small panic attack when he saw me.. and it was just my butterfly form that got to him.' he muttered dryly. Elisa paused her eyes narrowed at him before she slightly sighed out and leaned her head against his shoulder..

He blinked and paused slightly. It wasn't her old body... it wasn't and yet it was her. Her personailty, her ears and tail. Everything, it was her and yet it was hard to believe. Maybe he hit his head and none of this had happened?  
No...

This was real.'

He sighed out suddenly before she slightly looked at him and paused slightly,

" I think you should stay out of his life for right now sweetie." She whispered suddenly taking him off gaurd. Sweetie? It had been years since he was called something like that... something so wonderful by someone so wonderful; but her words caught him off guard as well.'

" Wait what?" he whispered in shock.. wasnt he supposed to make it right? To help out, to mae sure everything was okay? But then she looked at him softly and sighed out a bit,

" Mikage..' She whispered but blankly looked ahead, " I'm sorry.. But Hes still healing, and just coming back into his life will damage him even more.. Let him be a father first, and let his relationship with his mate grow... then come into his life. Look I know I'm not one to talk.. but when I left the family they hurt me.. and Areno hurt me, and I would of never wanted to talk to him anymore... and yet I did... I did and it felt so wonderful." She looked at him weakly, ' Just let him heal first..." She whispered and sighed out as she moved a piece of his blonde hair between her fingers, ' If he doesn't it then neither will you." She nodded sharply making Mikage pause but sigh out weakly.'

To be truthful he wanted to be there for Tomoe.. to be there and help him through evertything, but maybe she was right. Waiting was for the best and deep down he knew she was right.

There was no way that Tomoe would forgive him at the moment...

 _No way.'_

* * *

Tomoe shivered and thanked the manager for the new heater before closing the door and breathing out slightly.'

He had FINALLY Calmed down... Fianlly, and even though he told Nanami what happened he was still skiddish about staying any more.. But sadly. The blizzard had picked up again; and this time it wasn't just Nanami panicking about their child.'

THEIR child.'

He sighed out weakly and paced making Nanami look up from her heated ramen and wince, She sat the case aside and blushed weakly as she watched his hands shake after he turned the heater on. Apparently last night it ran on and on and it wasn't used to it... so it gave out. Nanami didn't even know why they used it..

They didn't need it.'

She blushed suddenly and sighed out as she watched Tomoe walk back and forth. She honestly didn't know what was bothering him at the moment, was it seeing his father? Which had his shaking like mad... or was it that they couldn't go home?

She wasn't sure, but at least they were off work right? No... That still didnt' make it better at all.' She sighed out gently before looking at Tomoe and pausing slightly. What did women do at this moment? Talk to them? Hug them? Seduce them?  
No..

Bad Nanami.'

She sighed out weakly and looked at him weakly. She felt absoletly hopeless... They're relationship was alot better of course, not exactly heated but enough to add some spice to their marriage... The marriage she had no clue existed.

But other then that she was happy.. and slightly releived that he seemed to be trying at their love like. But there was the fact that yes, they went out. Yes they sept with each other again, but something was missing. What was it exactly?  
She was so unsure..

Maybe the romantic spark that got your heart racing, the heart pounding loving gazes and even the exchanged looks that only you both understand. Shouldn't they have at least tried to be a bit more romantic with each other?  
She wasn't sure and yet she didn't want to push anything at all at the moment. Not with Tomoe panicking like this.'

If she pushed and he wasn' ready.. then things would be bad right? She wasn't sure but deep down she just wanted to make sure things were okay. So she stood up and blankly got up... Maybe the thing missing was the romance... the gasp and kissing they shared, making out and grinning at each other when people got confused.'

Maybe..

She sighed out but gently nuzzled his back suddenly, pressing her body against his and making him pause. His body twitched and he gulped slightly, she swore his heart fluttered and he blushed like mad when he looked down.

it took him off guard... lately.. nanami was being more.. assertive? That was the word right? He supposed it was and yet deep down, past all his embarrassment and all; he didn't mind the way she nuzzled him and held him tightly.'

" Nanami... what are you doing?" he muttered suddenly before she swallowed and buired her red face in his back, She sighed out at his smell... Tomoe's smell.. his hot smell that eft her heart throbbing ever so painfully.

She liked Tomoe.. Alot.. And despite everything he went through, despite it all... He was someone she held close to her heart. She never wanted to let him go despite all his fears. She knew that maybe she was moving to fast... But she didn't care.'

Because deep down she loved him, and like her mother said.. there was no shame in flirting with your husband. Yes this was new to her but she wanted to get better and better at this... She wanted to be the one Tomoe saw.. and only saw.

In everything.'

The girl sighed out and nuzzled him gently before Tomoe turned around in her arms and looked at her,

" Nanami?" he whispered and blinked, his face burned and he had to admit... This took him off guard rather quickly. In fact it just left him blushing weakly from it all... and hsi heart throbbed weakly before she smiled slightly up at him,

" I know your scared... " She whispered softly, " but since we can't do anything about this why don't we go out?" She grinned slightly making him pause and tilt his head slghtly. Out? What was Nanami saying all of a sudden? It was so off about her and he didn't understand... he'd try?

" Out! Like on a date..' She whispered suddenly and blushed before yelping, " I mean.. U-Unless you don't want to! Then I would understand and all.." She whispered softly makign Tomoe pause and then gulp. His heart suddenly throbbd and heblushed before looking away, trying to gain his head.

But that was kind of hard given he was being held so tightly by his wife..He blushed at his own thoughts and swallowed weakly before leaning his head on hers.. He bit his lip, his heart pounding before he looked at her and nodded weakly,

" -Erm... Okay?" he whispered and blushed before Nanami smiled weakly. Only to his surprise she breathed out and pecked hs lips suddenly, But it wasn't just a small peck... She wrapped her arms around his neck making his feet stumble back in shock and his heart pound.

What the?  
He blushed and twitched, his whole body was shocked and yet she sighed out and then pulled away; her own face completely red. She was going to be good to him... he was stressed... and scared.. she knew this and she wanted to be that one thing that camed him down for once.'

She loved him and she knew this, She just hoped she didn't chicken out on this whole plan from her innocence. She was going to go out with him. It was no longer Mrs. Innocent. No more.. at least not right now. She was going to be the best sexy hot mess she could be for Tomoe.'

So she swallowed and then fakely smirked, ( Even though it took all her willpower. ) She then flicked his nose.. taking him by surprise before she breathed out and fluttered her eyes lashes. Tomoe blinked in shock from this.' What the heck was Nanami doing?

Did she have something in her eye or something?

She sighed out but then slightly hugged him again before pulling on her shoes and walking to the door, She had to get ready.. and get a few cheap but sexy dressed for the next date they were to go on... She breathed out and blushed weakly; her hands trembling before she turned, lookd at him and slid her back down the door with a sexy smirk,

" I gotta split.. see ya later Tomoe..' She suddenly paused but gulped and blushed from her next words,

" Who knows? Maybe... Maybe you'll get an ear ache!" She gasped out and blushed before retreating and running out of the hotel... only Tomoe blinked; paused and then blushed like mad as he covered his ears with his arms and stumbled back wards with wde, innocent eyes.

 _EHHEHEHEH!?_


	14. More Romance to Come'

_**14\. More Romance to Come.'**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I have to admit this chapter touched me in a special way. I cried in this chapter, maybe it was the fact that I have written so many stories for these two and yet through it all there was a small wall, Yes there will still be romance of course, but in this I felt like something finally gave. They had kissed, had a child.. and yet.. in this chapter... this one made me cry. And for good reason. I hope you guys enjoy it.'_**

* * *

Nanami sighed out weakly at the little botique and looked around in the mirror, her eyes were fixed slightly on her outfit, or at least the ffteenth one she had tred on. She had been searching all that evening for something.. sexy.' But sadly her search either ended in her wering a dress that busted at the seems or a dress that was to innocent.'

She didn't want something uncomfortable but she did want something sexy enough to get his attention; Of course her mind was already trying to push her away from this and trying its best to let her innocence kick her in the tail and tell her to go home and call everything off.'

But she couldn't.

She was married to Tomoe now... and just seeing and feeling him shiver and shake.. and cry like that... It left her heart sore; and she had to not forget that it was he fault they even were hre in the first place. Here and trapped by the blizzard itself.' She wanted to at least mak eup for what happened.'

Tomoe had been through a lot not to long ago, cutting, suicide and his father taking a wack or two at him; and that didn't even desrcbe what it did to him mentally. To be honest she was worried for him, and for ther relationship as a couple.'

She had just fund out they were married... And yes they had been going out and doing married couple things, they even kissed the night away the first night in the hotel; but to her she wanted their relationship to have a romantic spark.

Yes, she loved his innocence, and hers as well. But romance from time to time wasn't that bad, just all the time... now that would be annoying. But at the moment she wanted a romanctic time with Tomoe, something they could remember. She would call it ther honeymoon that they skipped... But.. They already had that and that was why they had Hiru in the first place.'

Nanami sighed out gently and let her hair fall back down as the helper zipped up a black dress that came mid thigh. Nanami was surprised by it.. and wanted to pull it down every five seconds at the most, but it was more comfortable then the other dresses she had tried on.

This one was thigh high, black in color with soft sparkle assents, It came with a soft veil like shawl and it was sleevless. She didn't know what to call the dress, it was sexy but also sophiticated in its own way as well.'

Nanami breathed out, turned slightly in the mirror and titled her head, she noticed that the dres itself was fine and good quality for something cheeper, so she smiled weakly and ran her hands over her stomach to flatten the dress from some left over baby chuckiness. Yes she had lost most of it but some hidden pounds like to magically appaear out of nowhere sometimes.'

She sucked in her mini tummy, which was hardly there, but when you go out and want to look sexy for your husband everything seems to make you self conscience. Nanami grunted, poked her stomach but then was releived that the dress was black in color. Black was slimming as they said so she was going to go with that.

She relaxed but smiled softly before going, buying the outft and then walking back out into the cold snow; She was pretty lucky to find this outfit store because most of them were closing because of the snow or closed early. She carried the blue bag and sighed out gently before going to buy something.. more.. warm, and... romantic for the hotel.'

Which just left her to embarrassed...

So shebreathed out and walked out with a blue bag nd a small pink bag with black lace on the sides of it. She blushed weakly but shoved it off as she kept walking. Then she paused and decided to pick up something for lunch.

Which led to her gettng Sobo noodles and Japan Noodles with veggies.' She smiled at this and took a deep breathe before starting her walk back to the hotel, when she got there she breathed out softly. Relaxed her body and then slightly tugged at her hair to make it look... presentable.'

She then opened the door and breathed but only froze and turned red from seeing Tomoe drying off his hair and having another towel wrapped firmly around his wasit.. She suddenly yelped, which made him look up and blink.. Only she gasped; choked and then uickly shut the door,

" SORRY!" She screamed but then paused.. Tomoe looked at the slammed door shockd while Nanami ht her forhead on it over and over again... She was so stupid! Here she was trying to be more romantic, een buying sexy clothes.. and yet she just ran out like a little girl! She huffed with herself but then opened the door again making Tomoe blink since he was halfway through getting dressed.'

She gulped and blushed but smiled weakly, trying not to force it out before she breathed and fakely fluttered her eyelashes... Again with the eyelashes, Tomoe thought. Maybe there was something in her eye? He wasn't sure but she was acting funny; and to be truthful he was having a hard time looking her in the eye due to her little statement earlier..

Pfft, Maybe he'd get an earache; Because of the cold? Nah, he wasn't that stupid.. he knew what she went and he had to blush from it. She hadn't touched his ears or tail since he found out what it all meant...

And he knew that was going to happen in the long run of things. So why would she say something so embarrassling pleasant? He didn't know and yet his gut wanted to know.. but his heart was stearing him away making him hot faced and red.'

Oi why him?

Nanami however gulped and smiled slightly, pushing back any thoughs rising up in her mind. Why were they rising up in her mind? Maybe it was because she wasn't used to this just yet, She had to go through alot when it came to her father and those memories still haunted her to the very core.'

She even had the scres on her legs to prove it and it wasn't fun to remember, but Tomoe was much different and despite her bad memories comtaining her father she still loved her husband very much. Tomoe was kind, soft spoken and gentle.'

" I... I forgot something outside... Sorry about that.' She smirked fakely leaving Tomoe to blink in confusion... What was going on with her other then the ear bit? Sliding down doors and coming home with... he hoped to god that wasn't so-and-so secret... He twitched but shooed the thought away and looked at her slightly,

"Where did you go off too?" he muttered and zipped his pants up before pulling on a sweater shirt that Areno let him borrow. Nanami on the other hand blushed weakly but smirked,

" I went shopping.. and... Um.. erm... I-I'm sure you'll like it.' She winked... This WAS how wives flirted with their husbads right? Tomoe however blinked and then blushed like mad... Oh god no. That bag was what he thought.. What was going on with her!?  
He blushed and slightly looked away, his heart skipped a beat buthe tried not to think about it as he tied his shoes on and breathed out.'

He just had to relax... relax Tomoe... relax...

Some luck that was giving him.'

Nanami however then sat down their food and handed him some chopsticks. She smiled a bti and sat down after taking off her boots and sighing out gently.. her feet were slightly achy but Tomoe reframed himself from rubbing them.. That would just make things even more awkward then they already were.'

Tomoe however found himself looking at his food and slightly stuffing some in his mouth without question.. Heh.. She got him mushrooms and yet he noticed her order had none at all. He had to laugh mentally at this...

She never did like them, even thought to him he found nothing wrong with them and they tasted devine in his opinion; But this was Nanami and she was slightly picky. But then again he didn't like the mustand sauce chicken so they both had their dislikes;He sighed out and kept eating to stop conversation before Nanami got up and paused,

" I'm going to go get something to drink for us from the lobby okay?" She smiled slightly but forcefully winkd making him blink and then blush as he looked down... Werid.. She was acting so strange...

And he wasn't sure if it was REALLY good... Or VERY bad.'

The teen sighed out slightly, his eyes weak before he paused when his little phone buzzed against his backside. He blinked and then slightly took it out; He then blinked before answering it,

" Awhhello?" he muttered with his mouth full before gulping and winced slightly, ' hello?" He corrected himself leaving someone to chuckle on the other end of th phone. He blinked slightly, He knew that voice rather wel.

" Gwen?" he blinked before there was a foreceful,

" GIVE ME THE PHONE!'

And then Miuki came on the line

" She always takes it..' he pouted but sighed out a bit, " We were callingto make sure you guys were okay?" he blinked " We saw the news and about the blizzard.' he trailed off suddenly making Tomoe sigh out and wince.'

" Yeah I know.. We're completely snowed in and theres no way to get back until it at least stops. When it does we're taking the next bullet train there." He nodded sharply and sighed out, " I can't stand being so far away from Hiru.' he muttered and leaned back on his hands, Mizukihowever laughed gently.'

" Maybe so... Hes really sweet though and Gwen has found out how to ration the milk a bit.' he paused slightly, " But at least you can have some alone time with Nanami right?" Mizuki smiled on the other line as Gwen nodded and bounced Hiru on her knee But this left Tomoe pausing and blushing weakly.'

" W-Welll yeah..' he whispered and trailed off before Miuki went silent and then smirked evilly,

" Oh? Oh? Has something already happened!?" He smirked darkly, " Tomoe you bad boy you!" he laughed before Tomoe groaned slightly. Was he THAT easy to read? He didn't even know it... or maybe Mizuki read minds and was a total creep. Take your pic he was going with that one.'

" S-Shut up..' he whispered weakly, " It was... Why do I even have to explain myself to you when its between me and her and is private!?" he suddenly blushed and blurted out before Gwen smirked darkly but nodded at Mizuki who giggled and sighed out.'

" You don't have to explain it to me Tomoe-Kun. Its a sacred thing between a husand and wife. I mean come on, whatever goes on in your bedroom stays in your bedroom." he shrugged slightly making Tomoe blush even more.

Why was it that Mizuki was trying to be encouraging and yet he was making it worse!?

" Will you please shut up!?" Tomoe squeaked suddenly before breathing out slightly and then looking away from his meal, " There was something else that also happened..' he muttered weakly making mizuki beam,  
" Oh? Do tell..' he smirked but the line went silent.

This took the snake by surprise. It was like the atmosphere changed and it was no longer about Nanami and him, no. It suddenly got serious nd he bit his lip and asked once more but in a more gentle Tone.'

" Tomoe-kun?" he whispered but blinked when the line slightly let out a loud sigh,

" Mikage was here.' he muttered blankly and stared down into his bowl, " I didn't take it to lghtly and had a little break down..' he whispered weakly, "I mean.. I want to go back but the snow refuses to let me... I just want my father to stay away.' he whispered suddenly, " It was so bad Nanami had to calm me down.. he muttered weakly and ran a hand through his white messy hair.'

" Tomoe-Kun I'm sorry..' Mizuki suddenly whispered before biting his lip.. Tomoe then nodded but shook it off. He didn't want to think about it.. he didn't, he didn't. He didn't'.

" And Nanami has been acting werd..' he muttered out of the blue making Mizuki blink,

" How weird?

" Like.. Moving her eyes like she has something in them... or sliding down doors..' he muttered blankly making Mizuki blink and then snort slightly... Oi Tomoe-kun? Why were you so dense when it came to women?

" Oh thats obvious...' Mizuki grinned slightly Making Tomoe blink... Wait, How would he know this crap and not him? He blinked and paused slightly as Mizuki then smirked darkly,

" Silly Tomoe-Kun... " he then laughed harshly," Shes trying to flirt with you.' he smirked slightly... only to hear a loud choke and then a stutter... HA! He had to laugh at this all, it was quite hilarious and he had to think straight for once in the situation.'

" W-Wha!?" Tomoe gasped out and then blsuhed weakly, his face burned and his head slightly hurt to the point that he could not think at the time being. Why did this have to happen? He didn't know or understand and yet... maybe she was just trying to cheer him up?

Maybe...

" Mizuki I have to go..' Tomoe whispered softly and sighed out before he hung up, not bothering to hear Mizuki anymore. He then slightly bit his lip and sighed out..

So thats why she was acting that way lately... She was going out, buying sexy things and trying to make him smile and here he was acting like an idiot.. They were alone for once and maybe she just wanted some alone time with him. Was that to much to ask for?  
Maybe for him it was.. Maybe he was so scared of what could happen that he lost sight of what he really cared about.'

Maybe she just wanted to spend some tme with him, and he was brushing it off as her being weird or uncanny. he could of smacked himself for being so dense this time. You'd think after all that time and all that bonding that he would of known by now.'

But he didn't...

Tomoe sighed out weakly and ran a hand through his hair, causing his face to flush slightly... he then blinked when the door came open and Nanami brought in two soda that were cold from the vending machne. She blinked and looked up, her eyes wide,

" What? What is it?" She blinked but he waved it off and smiled slightly,

" N-Nothing..' he hwispered but blushed ever so slightly. He got it now, he really did... or at least got a small concpt of it... He maye not of understood it all but he was rather close and that was enough for him.'

Now he just needed to breathe and relax himself. He looked at her softly and then lightly looked down, his heart was beating quickly but he could not think of that right now. He just could't... he had to think and just breath.'

And maybe go out and spend some time with his wife.'

* * *

Nanami almost beamed slightly as she and Tomoe walked into a nice resturrant for the first time of them offically being together. It was Italtion, and deep down she was looking forward to an American spill on pasta.'

She and Tomoe had walked there from the hotel, it wasn't to far and she was trying her best to stay balanced in her heels... But she knew that was impossible ass he wobbled but tried to keep up her act in front of Tomoe.'

Tomoe on the other hand was slightly sitting there with her, thinking long and hard about something. He didn't know what to think... Nanami? Flirting? He had know it was possible and all but in his heart he knew that Nanami was Nanami..

And flirting was hell when it came to her and him.;

He blushed weakly though and stared her down his eyes slightly slitted. He wanted to smack himself... he wanted to look away and his face proved it from how warm it was... But... When he looked at her and everything else... he wasn't allowed to look away tonight.'

She wore the dress to be seen right? And it fit her perfectly in everyway possible, now if only he didn't want to smack himself for being slightly out of it already.' He sighed out but watched her fumble with her carry on purse and then look at the menu.'

But their eyes met and they blinked, a soft blush was exchanged between them and they quickly looked down.. Tomoe breathed, his heart was pounding but mostly because... He was happy to be out with her.'

His face hurt from the constant blush and he could only think about her and her dress. But he did secretly wish she'd stop the fluttering of her eyelashes and be herself for once... Just being herself would be nice...

Because he loved who she was, not what she had or did... But what she was and how great of a person she was from the start. She didn't need jewrey and a smoking body. She didn't need makeup or heels... Or even perfect hair.'

Her lips were just right, And why carried if her chest was small? She was shorted then him but he liked it that way.. she could lay her head right in the crook of his neck and it was perfect, She didn't need perfect clothes or sexy nighties... Whatever she wore seemed to fit her.. and whatever she wore to bed fit his taste.'

Because it wasn't the look or anything else for that matter; it was Nanami herself that put a smile on his face..

Nanami herself.'

He smiled but then blinked slightly when a male Waiter came over and smiled slightly- Or should Tomoe say smiled at Nanami.' He took her order and then took Tomoe's.. But when he turned his apron beauitful titled her white wine and she yelped when it spilled into her lap.'

This made Tomoe twitch, His eyes went wide and he quickly got up and winced slightly as Nanami laughed weakly and then held up her hands to stop him from moving.'

" S-Stop!" She laughed weakly and gulped, " I.. I can take this.. The wet look is good on me right?" She laughed weakly and stuttered before the man started to wipe her off.. whihc just led to Tomoe twitching.'

His already feral eyes slittered and his teeth bared right away from something he had never felt before... and deep down he wanted to cuss the man out and tell him to bug off.'

Because she was ' His'

And no man was allowed to touch her but him.'

Tomoe twitched and then quickly grabbed the napkin, his eyes slittered as he quickly dabbed at the wet areas and then slightly dabbed at her wet neck, She blinked and then blushed softly before weakly looking away and sighing out.'

So much for romance and such... She blew it already and it was the nervy beginning of the date... Maybe her ideal of romanitc was not the same thing Tomoe had in his mind.. Maybe he liked staying home or whatever.. Her hands clenching her black skirt before Tomoe paused..

He saw her tension.. and the way her hands squeezed her lap slightly... it made him pause but he softly put a hand on her knee and held it there as he looked her in the eye,

" Come on..

" Wha?" She whispered and blinked. Her lip glossed lips formed a pout before he got up slightly and then grabbed her hand, she blinked and gasped before he pulled her out and then out by the sidewalk.. but he only whined out and choked,

" T-Tomoe!" She whined and gulped, " I'm half naked here!" She suddenly snapped before regreting it... Of course.. She should of been more careful then to be so cruel.. But she was shocked when Tomoe sent her a dark look,

" Exactly! I know you are..' he muttered and then jerked his head away, She saw his breath coming out rather quickly and she didn't know ifhe was mad or just pissed off at her...probably mad... She looked down weakly before she felt him grab her wrist and then tug her into a department store..

Then to her shock he pushed her into a curtain, and blushed with shaking hands before he looked at the back of her tag.. he saw the size, sized it up by two in his head.. and then ran out.. She blinked.. her eyes wide as the tight dress became undone and he shoved some shirts and pants into the stale.'

" Try em on please.' he muttered suddenly, panting slightly and then swallowing.'

" T-Tomoe?" Nanami whispered and then choked.. She couldn't dress like this? He didn't want to see her pretty or sexy? Was that it? She didn't know nd yet she weakly took the clothes from his hand... only he gabbed her wrist and blushed, her heart pounding weakly.'

" Don't you ever let other men see you half naked.' He snapped but blushed weakly, " I'm your husband... not them..' he whispered but blushed as he let her wrist slide out of his hand... she blinked... her heart pounding... Did he just say that to her?

She thought he was mad... And maybe he was. He was mad at this? Maybe Tomoe wasn't into sexy stuff like she had thought; Maybe he liked her in the innocent things that she normally wore? She didn't know and yet she pulld out her hair tie and let her long brown, creamy hair fall down her silky shoulders.

She failed big time..

She pouted but put on the clothes, sighing out since they were warm and fit.. She was glad he didn't give her anything to go underneath them.. if he knew the size for those she would not be able to look at him all night long.'

Nanamis sighed, brushed her hair to the side and then gently walked out, the only thing was that she was still in her heels but nothing could be done about that.'

Tomoe however nodded and sighed out,

" Thats good..' he muttered and turned his back on her making her blink and then sigh out a bit, She then blinked when he looked at her and sighed out, his arms crossed,

" Don't just stand there blo- " he paused and blushed softly, ' Don't just stnad there Nanami... Go get them rung up so we can pay for em and go.' he muttered slightly and looked away awkwardly..

He couldn't do it... he couldn't call her blockhead when she made that disappointed of a face, it bothered him when she seemed to almost cry with no tears at all. But what could he do? This whole ordeal left him whining and squriming. He loved her but this...

It felt more like lust then love.. and he didn't want that to happen out of lust again... Not when he loved her more then anything.' Yes it would be unbecoming to always dress like this, but lacey and frilly things didn't get to him.'

He liked her the way she was...

Nanami however nodded and shivered, tears almost threatened to leave her eyes but she slightly handed Tomoe her dress and walked to go get them rung up.. he didn't know what she was gonna do... let them scan the tags while it was still on her body? He didn't know but she somehow managed it... ( The wonders of girls and their shopping trips. XD Sorry.. this part was supposed to be serious right?... O.O Sorry... )

When she came back he nodded and when they left he threw the wasit of money away and sghed out... But when they walked it was quiet.

Nanami seemed out of it and Tomoe felt as if he was in the dog house for some odd reason.. he paused and looked at her but stopped suddenly when she stared glassy down at the dirty street snow.'

" I... I messed up right?" She whispered suddenly, " I was trying to be sexy... good... Good looking for Tomoe..' She suddenly shivered, tears welled up in her eyes and she choked, they slightly slipped and she couldn't helip it. Maybe she was dirty. But she dd all the things that she saw men like before... what her father wanted to see her do.. That was sexiness right? So why did it make Tomoe so angry at her!?  
Why?

Wasn't she doing it right!?

" I wanted... To be good for Tomoe.' She choked, " I thought.. Tomoe would like it..' She shivered, her gentle shoulders shook weakly and her hands clenched, " I wanted Tomoe to look at me.. and no one else. I wanted Tomoe to think I was sexy.. I wanted to look like I belonged with Tomoe!" She snapped and just let out soft tears, they streamed down her face but she looked at him weakly.. her brown eyes seemed to blur in the cold air and her breathe was foggy,

" But even if I was reborn... ene if I was a tankui... Tomoe still wouldn't look at me like that!" She wailed, " I'll never be Tomoe's equal! I'm just Tomoe's best friend! HIS FREIND!" She covered her eyes, wailing out into the cold air.. Some people stopped to see what was going on while others ushered their children..

But Tomoe stood there...

His breath fogging...'

" I'm not good enough for Tomoe! I knew that so.. SO LONG AGO!" She wailed suddenly, " no matter how much I looked at you! No matter how much I denied it, no matter how much I tried to be your friend it still ended up like this! I'm just a sorry girl... I'm to dirty for you... I'm to dirty! " She wailed and shivered, tears streamed down her face before she was blankly pulled into a harsh but soft hug..

She shook, her hands clenching and declenching before she wailed weakly... all the memories; everything... She just wanted to be good for Tomoe. To be his good friend, to be his good encouraged. To be his good wife. She waned to be sexy for him... men liked sexy right!? They liked sleeping with women right!? She was a woman and yet when he looked at her she felt like a little girl under a sexy mans gaze...

She was so dirty and ruined, and deep down she had always held back.. In their kisses, in the way she touched his ears. In the way they spent their alone time together.. and even when they talked and laughed... She was so held back... It may not of seemed that way but she was never giving it her all.

Never.

Because she was to scared.. to tense and to terrified by the horrid memories that plaued her.' Be sexy for your husband! They'd tell her... be hot, be a mess! But deep down she didn't know HOW to be any of those things!  
She was ruined.. and she was no good..

Even if she was reborn fate would probably be mean and she'd be born far away with another flat chest and dull brown hair.. She choked..t ears running down her face.'

She wasn't good enough for Tomoe...'

But..

Tomoe shivered, the cold air suddrounde dhim, but he let his hot fire warm her up slightly... She wailed, tears running down her face..But Tomoe weakly shivered and gulped. Tears welled up in his own eyes and he mentally cursed her father.. he cursed her past crushes for not loving her.. and he cursed himself for not seeing she was...still so scared of what they had going on at times.'

He didn't see it and he felt like the idiot of the centry. he was her husband.. but before that he was her best friend and was supposed to know everything about her.. But he got so wrapped up in trying to make them better that he didn't see that she was scared of the few things.'

Ducking in the shower and slamming the door in his face... She wasn't just emabrrassed... She might of ben red and slightly shockd.. Maybe even emabrrassed by him seeing her.. but there some something deeper there.

When she walked on with him changing... the way she ran so fast... It wasn't just embarrassment...

It was the unsure feeling and not being wanted... Because she was used before and then throw to the side. She had grown to trust only her mother... and him. And Tomoe knew deep down that he trust in him was hard to get back with how he had used her before..

The kitsune shvered and kissed her head, his heart fluttering before he weakly titled her head away from his neck and wiped her tears with his thumbs..' he then shivered and slightly wrapped her bare hand in his... he blew on it.. warming it slightly before he realized something.'

They were in their hometown.. and he knew how to make up for this.. Maybe not for everything, and he couldnt peel her fear away and hwo much she was unsure of wither he'd stay with her or not.'

But he did know how to make up for this date...'

So he took her hand and dragged her away slightly through the snow... he closed her eyes, and he noctced how she tensed and choked slightly.. She gripped his head but he knew deep down she was still shaken up from him making her change out of her, ' Sexy' Outfit.' he sighed out and then opened a door, paid for somethng.. and then led hr to a table.'

And when he opened her eyes she saw a blank skating rink...

Her eyes grew wide and when she looked down she saw him tying her sized shoes on her feet... She shivered and gulped. It took her two seconds to notice no one was there but them.. Probably because of the snow of course, but it was slightly different then all those times before.

No one was there to push them... no one was there to make fun, or tell them what to do... And her heart was weak and scared. But it was also wanting to make her cry all over again. She whined, her heart pounding before she looked at Tomoe..

He looked at her weakly and she shook her head, her eyes confused before he smiled and took her hand.

He didn't put on skates yet.. he just walked her to the rink and et her glide... And for some reason... The air took eveything away and made her breathe out.

' _Breathe.'_

 _'Breathe'_

 _You got it Nanami! Your amazing!"_

A little voice said this to her in her mind and she rememebered her only good memories being here...

And with Tomoe.'

She shivered but smiled.. tears welled up in her eyes and yet she seemed to understand what he was doing.. And she didn't know what to say at the moment.' Her stomach seemed to growl but she wanted to do nothing more then to skate; and he slightly put on his and wobbled weakly against the wall.'

Huh.. he still didn't get it..

Nanami skated over, her body moving itself before he looked at her.. Hsi beauitful eyes seemed to glow and his white hair shiftd int he beauitful blue, red, green adn yellow lights that flashed about them to the music..

And she took his hand..

And he accepted.'

Tomoe smiled softly and took her hand in his.. it was soft.. small... cold... And wet... But his heart fluttered all the same.. all those nights of skating..talking on the phone and kissing when his father wasn't home. This... This was a blast from the past that he'd never want to let go of.'

Never.'

So he shivered and winced when they left the wall, but unlike the first time he kept his legs steady and let her guide him.' He smiled... and turned his feet when told to, but he closed his eyes and relaxed; letting the cold air shift through his hair and lettingthe music surround them and only them.'

Didn't she see?

Didn't she understand?

without her in his life...

He'd be running into walls and crashing.' He'd be alone and dead somewhere, Without her he would of never left his comfrot zone and tried new things, and he would of never of been himself. Life was like skating..

You have to take risk and put your trust in somone..

You just need someone to trust..'

He gripped her hand and sighed out... And when she stopped so did he. He breathed and they skated; and slightly wobbled. Back to their table and sat down. Nanami paused.. her eyes seemed a bit better and he was releived she wasn't crying anymore.'

He took off his skates and laid them to the side.. not meaning they were done but meaning that he could walk a bit. He then bent down to take off hers before she slightly looked down at him and swallowed..

" Why did you do this?" She whispered suddenly and he looked up.. He binked, the purple lights slightly fading to blue..and then green; it reflexed on his hair like so and yet he breathed out softly and swallowed,

" Isn't it obvoius? he whispered gently, " Because I love you.." he whispered gently but she paused.. her eyes grew wide and her face tinged pink but then she shvered and looked away, her face slightly hurt.'

" But what about the dress? The resturant?" She whispered before he sighed out and then took her hand, his eyes weak.. he felt embarrassed, and yet slightly calm despite everything,

" I said I loved, ''You'' Not what you wear...' he whispered gently, ' And besides.. I like it here, because I get to be with you... And no one else is bothering us. " he whispered softly, but then sighed out and sat beside her; his face burned but he didn't mind..

"And Nanami?" he whispered but swallowed, his eyes seemed to hurt and he realized he was tearful. Because what he was about to say was true... So true, from the deepest part of him,

"If you were reborn? I'd still find you... " he whispered softly making her pause.. tears welled up in her eyes and she choked.. Her hands covered her mouth but she felt him kiss her hair shyly... Ah Tomoe... Why.. Why did you see eveything? And...

Why was she okay with it?

" Besides..' he whispered gently, " I'm not into that sexy stuff... " he muttered slightly, " Because your cute; and thats a whole different kind of sexy." he whispered but blushed and looked away, " And don't make me repeat that because its NOT happening.' he snickered weakly as his face truned red and she blinked..

But her lips pulled into a smile and she shivered.. her heart pounding before she nodded sharply and nuzzled into his back. Tomoe blinked, his heart picked up but he smiled gently and looked down.'

" Are you hungry now?" He whispered softly making her blink.. She paused but nodded slightly as her stomach let out a loud growl. Tomoe blinked, both of their faces turned red and she had to laugh at how he uttered,

" Pig' And went and got soem pizza and cheese sticks for them both. He also sat down a brownie and snickered, " Peace of resistance... " he nodded sharply, " Its one hundred percent-!

" Processed!"

" And High in Glutton!"

" And Fat!" Nanami countered making them laugh slightly... But she saw something in his eyes that made her heart flutter; Yes it seemed her innocene was not like him at all. In fact she probably would of never been like Tomoe.'

But he never would have been like her.'

So that made them a pretty good team...

Nanami smiled and bit down into her pizza, a soft smile on her face before they finishing their meal and ended up talking... And talking... And talking.'

She found herself laughing as she remembered Tomoe falling into a pool.. But that was because he was getting ready to have his first kiss with a blonde named Cindy and she interuppted it by accident. He was so spooked he fell backwards.'

" OI! But she wasn't my first kiss though so you can't say anything!" Tomoe laughed and slightly defended himself.'

" Only because i stopped it by accident!" She laughed but smiled as she sipped her drink.. She sighed out but then blinked when Tomoe paused, He was slightly biting his straw and she blined when he looked at her and blushed slightly.'

But what caught her attention was when he looked awaya nd stratched his neck. He blushed softly and then swallowed his swing of drink before looking at her, his heart flutting gently,

" You.. You said I might.. get an ear ache right?" he whispered and blushed... But Nanami blinked and felt her face turn red.'

" Y-Yeah... Why? Do you?" She gulped and tried to cover up what she said.. But he shook his head and blushed. His heart skipped a beat and he looked away; slightly breathless.'

" N-Not.. Yet.' he whispered and blushed before Nanami paused and swallowed; her eyes grew wide and yet.

Was he hinting around?

She blinked, her eyes wide as Tomoe mentally cursed himself.. OF COURSE SHE WOULND'T WANT TO TOUCH HIS EARS! HE WAS EVEN SURPRISED HE WANTED HER TOO! He gulped and nearly buried his bruning face before he blinked when he felt something soft tug...And pull.'

He blinked, his eyes went wide and yet he looked at her slightly, his face went red and yet his heart beat was slightly faster then normal... But when he looked at her.. Her face was red and yet she giggled under her breathe.'

His ear flicked..

And she slightly tugged and rubbed up the sides and on the edges.. He paused, his heart pounding out of his chest before he starting blushing. Tomoe let out a small gasp which left them both red face.. but she contiued and at the moment..

His didn't mind it.'

He blushed and whined before he gently paused, he looked at her with his soft yet feral eyes and blushed.. But at that moment; he movd his head down.

Nanami blinked and braced herself but she slightly felt her heart thumping so madly about in her chest, And then he shyly placed his mouth on hers..

And for once she didn't feel herself chicken out.

This was Tomoe, not her father. her father liked dirty things and Tomoe.. he liked innocent things. Innocent and kind things that knew how to call him out on his crap. He liked her, and was kind and sweet to her. He saw her tears and would do anything to stop them.'

This was Tomoe..'

And Tomoe was a good person... and a good man. He loved her and didn't want to use her. He wanted to hold her and nuzzle her; this kitsune wanted to cuddle her at night without a pillow wall, and he wanted to cook for her in the morning.'

So Nanami blushed softly and whined out as she kissed his back. She gripped his ear and Tomoe groaned, his heart pounding so loduly that maybe.. just maybe she could hear it. He whined out and nipped at her lower lip..'

Nanami blinked at this but started to kiss him back with equal passion, and Tomoe was almost taken about by how the kiss felt. It wasn't like before. It was from the damaged Nanami who was scared...

It was from 'HIS' Nanami.'

Tomoe blushed but sighed out heavily their lips breaking apart for only a moment before they connected again. They kssed each other and she slightly ran her hand through his hair, making the white trusses ruffle up at the ends.'

He sighed out, letting out a soft gasp for air before weakly looking at her and then deepening the kiss.'

Nanami sighed out, but groaned and pulled him closer.. Kissing him back and then sighing out for air as they finally pulled back. They both paused, slightly looking at each other with red faces before Tomoe laid his forehead on hers and panted.'

He shivered under her touch but then blushed like mad, his heart pounding before they both went to say something... But their words gumbled and they both turned red.'

"You... First?" Tomoe blushed but she shook her head and buried her head suddenly into his chest,

" N-No!" She yelped but he blinked and then winced.. his face turned red before he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes weakly.'

" W-Wanna go back to the hotel? Rent a movie...?-' he whispered and then blushed weakly, but Nanami understood and slightly looked up at him, her heart pounding weakly as she nodded and gulped suddenly.'

" Y-Yeah... She whispered making him blink... Then they both blushed but for some reason.. entwined their hands together and sighed out..'

Yeah...

Now it all seemed to make sense... Eveyrone had their speical type of romance... Some played pranks, and joked around. Some went out and did fancy things. Some didn't even leave the bed room. Some watched TV and played video games.. and some did activities that brought out beatiful memories. And some just plainly took walks.'

This was their romance..

 _And their romance wasn't over yet.'_


	15. LOOK AT DADDY!

**15\. Look At Daddy!**

* * *

Mikage sighed out gently as he walked with his wife- or at least who used to be his wife. His eyes were blankl but she sighed out gently and then looked up at the rolling clouds and how the sky seemed to by angry.. or just passing by,

" Its been cold lately.' She whispered softly making him nod and grunt ever so slightly,

" It has been...' he muttered " And I don't know what to say about other then that winter is going to be long and hard this year.' he muttered gently but made sure she was wearing a scarf around her neck at least. She blinked but smiled slightly as they walked.'

" I honestly miss the spring..' She whispered.'

" Thats right... You always loved the flowers.' He smiled gently, " Tomoe got that from you. He loves the Sakura... and how it floats about. He and Nanami used to go and see it all the time.' he hwispered softly but grinned at her,

" I bet he still loves it..'

This caused the woman to blink but nod slightly.. She paused and then bit her lip slightly.. She breathed out unto her hands and let her mind go back to her son... She hoped everything was okay with him and his new wife.

She smiled gently to herself but let the air blew through her beauitful brown hair...

She just hoped..'

The TV stayed slightly on and flicked across the news, a man was talking slightly faster then usual but was pointing at the weather report; The heater was on, slightly blowing a scarf on it up and down.'

The curtains were draw but the sun shone through and made the room slightly orange tinted... the curtains seemed to ruffle along with the vents... and outside the snow was not coming down anymore. In fact the sun almost felt warm and welcoming.'

But that wasn't what made the room warm, not at all. In fact the thing that made the room warm was not the heat from the screen of the TV, or the sunlight. Not even the heater even though it was on full blast.'

It was the girl cuddled up to the fox slightly, his arms wrapped around her torso as she wore his shirt slightly as a large oversized blanket. Her hair laid loosely about them and his white hair seemed to be ruffled to a soft but sexy position.'

They slept peacefully, and breathed in and out. Their breaths seemed to match the sound of the heater and the way the birds chirped outside the window. Everything seemed peaceful at the moment.. and that was how it should of been between the two of them.

They had come to an understanding...

And that was that they loved each other. Of course they knew this before; but deep down something was blocking how they felt. Tomoe knew he loved her and yet there was a wall between them, and Nanami was blocking him out because of her father.'

But this time, she refused to hold back...'

So they softly skated and laughed the night away, spending time with each other and even joking about as they picked out a movie; not that they watched it anyway. But deep down... they spent time with each other, and instead of just freidnship.'

That wall seemed to break and shatter, and Nanami herself never felt so happy. Yes... She was scared and shy, maybe even confused if this was just passing again; but deep down she wanted to hold onto him and never let him go.'

And he would do the same... After all he said it himself. If she was reborn; he'd find her again.. he would. No matter what.

Tomoe sighed out and gently hugged the girl, buring his face into her shoulder. Nanami sighed out and whined, the sun light finally hitting her eyes and making her yawn weakly. She stretched weakly making the teenage fox open his eyes softly.'

She paused and stared at him, her eyes wide before they gently narrowed and her lips turned in a gentle smile... The fox didn't move, and even though his face colored he softly stared at her and smiled.

Nanami lifted her slender hand and traced his lips, tracing the outline were they curved up, and she chuckled when he blushed but softly kissed her finger tips. He brushed some hair out her eyes and she marveled at his white eyelashes and how the sun seemd to decide the color of his white hair at that very moment.'

He was beauiful... But Tomoe always was, She smiled gently; biting her lip slightly before he leaned his head over and blushed but he pecked her lips and sighed out; his white hair hanging in her eyes,

" Morning..' he whispered out..' Yeah... it was different now. They had this wall of fear before, a fear of being abadoned. Her father caused hers and both of his parents caused his; and yet their walls broke; There might of been some fragments left over; but she didn't care. Because deep down.. that wall would never come back.'

Never.'

"Good Morning..' She whispered and then giggled softly, he blinked and blushed as she traced his eyelash and awed slightly.'

" Your eyelases are whiter then I thought they were... I always thought they were black.' She muttered as he laughed gently and laid his head on her, only to look at her and blush softly,

" They are black... its the lighting. Mizuki has the white eyelashes.' he muttered making her smile but then sigh out... She stretched weakly and he laughed but sat up and stretched his back.. She had to laugh though.

He looked like a cat...'

She giggled but sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest, But she watched him pull the curtains open and then groan slightly. The sunlight suddenly hit both of them in the faces making the teen wince and cover his eyes.'

Nanami however saw the sunlight and forgot about the current situation; She froze, her eyes wide with shock. Wait... Wait... THE SUN WAS OUT!? She suddenly gasped and stared at it with wide sparkling eyes,

" T-Tomoe!" She gasped and looked at him, but he smiled and nodded as he looked out at the sunlit buildings and slightly melting snow.' He knew what she was thinking; She wanted to get out of there.. and he didn't blame her.'

But deep down he would never regret the time they had together here Because to him it was special... and romantic in its own little way; He grinnd but sighed out as Nanami tossed his shirt at him making him blink and grunt.'

He peeled it off and then blushed before looking out the window in slight embarrassment. But Nanami was already ready, combing her hair and blushing slightly.' Only she paused and looked at him as he pulled his shirt on..

And her heart skipped a beat before she softly pecked his lips.'

Tomoe blinked and paused; his eyes went wide and he found his heart skipping a small beat; he still had to get used to this; but he didn't mind anymore. He truly didn't, it almost felt right, and he hoped it always would feel right.'

Because he loved her alot, and didn't want to let her go... ever.' He just had to get over his slight shyness, just like she had to.'

She smiled weakly and blushed before he softly pecked her lips back and they both paused and smiled weakly. She softly brushed some hair out of his eyes making him sigh out and relax... She had this affect on him that took all his stress away.'

He wondered what it was..'

He really did. Even when they were just friends, she called him down. They're cuddle, even though they didn't know why or what they were doing. They're hug and snuggle each other. They'd share food and sometimes pick on each other.'

But even in his darkest of times she calmed him down and relaxed him.. And he loved that about her.

Tomoe smiled before the door was knocked on and Nanami blinked and pulled her hand away. The fox blinked at this and almost groaned gven he was slightly okay with her touch, but he let it go and paused when Areno was at the door.'

" Good Morning you guys.' he smiled gently and sighed out, " Guess what my friends?" he smirked and then waved two tickets in front of them, " On the house.. we'll be home in no time at all" he whispered but then yelped as Nanami hugged him and nearly squealed happily,

" OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She whined and then took the tickets from his hands before wrapping her arms around Tomoe and giggling. She smiled at him and to both Areno and Tomoe's shock landed a large kiss on the foxes mouth.'

He blinked and then weakly, whining out before paling when she pulled away. Apparently she wasn't thinking about it because she cuddled the tickets and ran into the bathroom to pack whatever stuff they bought on their trip here.

Tomoe blinked, his heart racing as Areno paused from the awkward air.. Well then. Their relationship was certainly better then when they first came here. He sighed out but smiled softly before nodding at the white haired teen slightly,

" Have a safe trip back. You have work in two days right?" he blinked as Tomoe sighed out, stuffed his hands in his pockets but nodded weakly.' He bit his lip as he went into deep thought but didn't mind. he did have work and yet Nanami had her studies.'

Right from vacation to work, But he supposed this was how it was. But he knew one thing... there was no way he was going to over work himself.. He refused to. He didn't want to force himself out on things like that.'

Sure he wanted to get his family nice things.. and maybe even a wedding but he'd have to wait.' At least Hiru got a crib for Christmas from Akura-ou. It was rather generous since they couldn't afford it at all; but Hiru had a nice place to sleep now.'

Tomoe smiled weakly before Nanami ran out, stuffing her stuff in old shopping bags from the day before. She tossed Tomoe's his shoes and phone making him blink and look down. Oh.. he forgot to put his phone back in his pocket. He sighed out but shrugged and stuffed it in as Areno smirked at him but looked away innocently.'

The teen didn't catch this but that was probably for the best as Nanami fixed her hair one last time, hopped aorund the room stuffing her foot in a shoe and then quickly zipped her jacket up.'

" Come on Tomoe!" She whined suddenly making him laugh weakly as she tugged at his arm.

This girl...

" Oi.. wait for a minute.' he smiled weakly but sighed out and paused, " Why don't we get some coffee and something to eat first hum? I mean We don't have to go straight back-

" B-But... M-My- Our Baby!" She whined out making him sigh out but grin slightly to himself.. he then looked her in the eye and blushed softly Yeah. Something was different but he didn't mind the soft and sweet change.'

" Okay..' he whispered suddenly making Areno blink but smile.'

" We'll go see OUR baby okay?" he grinned making Nanami grin and nod sharply.. She breathed out; fixed her scarf and then trotted out the door making him blanch in shock.' He sighed out though and pulld on his jacket before running after her.'

He swore if she stepped in a snow drift she was earning a new nickname...

* * *

Nanami grunted and sighed out as Tomoe stood there blankly beside her, She had packed up the bags but for some reason it was more crowded then expected. They had managed to get seats since they got there early, but that led the awkwardness of having to sit there and endure the thoughts of what happened the day and night before.'

Tomoe sat there though, slightly content and looking out the window. His hair was wind blown from the running but Nanami knew that he looked good in his own sense. She had to smile... but her heart did a flip. She blinked and then blushed softly while Tomoe paused and then looked at her; their eyes met...

Their breathes held.'

And yet...

Tomoe got up sligthly and blushed before sitting in the seat next to her, He looked at her softly and then sighed out as his face flushed. The fox, unlike before; held out his hand and waited for Nanami to take it. And when she did he relaxed, closed his eyes and smiled before leaning his head back on the seat cushion.'

Nanami blinked, her eyes wide. She knew that the wall was broken and all, and she loved that it was. Being more close, pening more time kissing more and having more alone time. It just left her heart fluttering and what was best about it was that she was always going to be with him from now on.'

It was just beginning for them.'

She smiled softly before she felt his hand softly lay on her head, he nuzzled her softly but it only took her a few seconds to know he was alseep aready. She didn't blame him though; they didn't get much sleep the night before and it had been warmer in the room.' But on the train it was war and apparently making him drift off.'

The girl found this sweet and she to at least giggle out into the air; She sighed out softly and then lifted her hand, Her long, slender fingers brushed against his soft skin and movd some hair out of the way, her wrist flicked and then slightly moved her hand higher till she rubbed a small mark on his ear...

She smiled gently but sighed out as his eyes fluttered in his sleep but he didn't manage wake up. He was probably far to tired to wake up at a time like this... She herself felt tired when the train began to sway.'

Nanami paused weakly, but softly let her hand drop to his shoulder; She cuddled him without thinking and softly pulled her legs into his lap before the both were asleep...

The bullet train zooming past with them apon on it.'

* * *

Mizuki sighed out and stared blankly out the window of the coffee shop he worked at, his head seemed out of it and he slightly felt his stomach turn from being hungry.

It was hard to work here and they have baked goods... but you weren't allowed to eat any of them. This left him sighing out but he knew that not only did he need the money but so did Tomoe and Nanami.

He wondered how they were doing and hoped that they at least came home soon. Hiru was starting to get cranky and needed his mothers warmth, and Tomoe had to fix the heater since he had no clue how to do so.'

The white haired teen sighed out, his white eyeslashes fluttered but he was to blankly out of it. It was to cold in the winter and to hot in the summer, and slightly sweaty in the spring as well. He just hoped that maybe this year would be morderant..but with all the snow he doubted that hope to be possible.'

The snake sighed, slightly throwing a coin in the jar beside him and doing so to some more pennies, They clanged on the bottom of the jar; leaving his eyes to blankly rest on the glass door that had no one coming in through it.

What a slow day...'

The snake sighed out and then stood up straight, he moved his hands to the back of his body to undo his apron but the door suddenly chimed. He yelped out in shock and quickly looked at the door...

But paled instantly.'

There was a girl standing there, a large hoodie on her head; Her eyes were downcast to the floor and her body was covered by this hoodie like shirt. It seemed like it was a males shirt but he was taken back by this... mysterious person.

She didn't look up.. Her eyes were sheilded and he was blankly staring like a fish out of water, or a guppy. He gulped and quickly shut his mouth, slightly shaken up from how strange she seemed and looked.'

But he sighed out weakly and waited by the counter, she then slowly approached, his hood down once more. Mizuki then looked up even more slightly and saw a man run past the window, he looked like he was wearing some fancy get up. Like a tux and a nice bow tie.. huh. Was that rich guy after this girl?

Weird..

Mizuki sighe dout but gently stood at the counter, almost trying to force one of his signature grins apon his face,

" Hello Miss! Welcome to Miss Kenj's Coffee shop! What would you like to have today?" he smiled and tried to grin as much as he usually did, but the weather was a drag. Now if it were to rain, he'd like it then.'

" A double shot expresso please..' The girl suddenly whispered taking him off guard. Despite the outfit and how much she looked scary her voice was rather soft. Almost confident but then almost not. But he felt himself relaxing more and then taking the cup and pausing slightly,

" Wow.. Thats alot of expresso for a girl!" he laughed gently, " Must of had a rough morning yeah?" he grinned but she seemed distracted. She looked out the window but then nodded before looing at him again.'

He paused slightly but smiled again,

" Tough day?" he muttered slightly making her pause but nod weakly.'

" I suppose-

" MY-LADY!" a man rushed in, it looked like the same man from earlier and Mizuki saw the girl tense up rather quikly. He paused, his eyes wide before something popped into his head. Of course he could do this.. he and Kurama goofed all the time around Tomoe and acted things out like this.

" OH SISTER! What have you done!?" he gasped out and then basically crawled over the counter. He hopped down and then nuzzled her; this made her yelp and gasp in shock but he quickly lowered his head to the opening of the hood and smiled slightly,

" Play along.' he whispered but whined and nuzzled her slightly.'

" O-Oh brother!" She yelped and tried to push him away, " I have not done-

" I'm terrribly sorry sir!" Mizuki cut her off slightly, " I really am if she has angered you. You see she was dropped on her head as a baby, it was a nasty gash and shes been acting out ever since!" He smiled weakly and then pulled out his wallet, " What did she break?" he winced, " I could pay for it-

" No.." The man yelped out in shock. Did he get the wrong people!? He must of, these people seemed like they were off their rockers! He paled and turned on his heel before running out the door. When it did close Mizuki relaxed, took the right way back behind the counter and then sighed out,

" Sorry about that if it was weird!' He chirpered suddenly making the girl pause. Her lips parted but she said nothing.. she seemed like a shy soul. He wondered if that was what it was? Maybe so.'

" S-SOOO!" Mizuki smiled ever so slightly and looked at her gently, " Name?  
" HUH!?" She gasped and stepped back making him blink suddenly.'

" I need your name... to put on your coffeee cup? To call when your order is ready?" he blinked suddenly making her pause her flawing arms and bite her lip. She almost yelped and brought her hands to her well endowed chest before she clenched her hands and swallowed deeply.'

" I-Ikari..' She whispered suddenly making him blink, " My name is Ikari..' she muttered suddenly making him pause but nod slightly.. he scetched the name down and then handed her the cup; trying not to pay attention when their fingers brushed together..'

" Here you Ikari!" He smiled suddenly and made her pause... To bad he didn't see Mikage standing there was Elisa besde him. In the back ground and in the window, not being able to be seen..

He looked at his wife, and placed a soft finger to his lips before showing her a red thread. He then tired it slightly making her blink and gasp in shock from his job.'

Yes...

 _'Hello Ikari.'_

* * *

Tomoe blankly yawned and sighed out as he stretched once more but carried one of Nanami's bags... He had to laugh at how he was roped into carrying her bags. She had looked at him with her innocent eyes and mde him blush like she always had..

Before asking him to carry them. Oi, if this was being closer to your wife then he had to slightly laugh at how it had its perks but also confused him sometimes.' Buthe shrugged it off as Nanami rushed forward and whined slightly.'

She was releived the lines were already dwindling down before she yelped. She had ran across a patch of ice and Tomoe yelped as he caught her from falling on her head. He panted weakly from rushing up to her, his heart pounding like mad...

He just got really scared just then... he blinked and then blushed slightly as he lifted her up.. She held onto his arm and swallowed her feet slipped making him sigh out and then lift her..

Nanami gasped, her eyes wide and her breathe fogging before he sat her dodnw off the ice.. She blinked before he held her hand and sighed out softly.. Their fingers entwined and he breathed out softly... breathily.'

" Nanami.. " he whispered softly, " Just walk with me okay?" he muttered slightly and blushed as he looked ahead, " If you d-don't ... You'll fall on your head!" he yelped out and then looked at her sharply, " But then again it wouldn't hurt you because your a blockhead.' he smirked suddenly to cover up his embarrassment... he loved teasing her... because suddenly her face went red and she smacked his arm harshly'  
" Don't be mean!" She screamed out and hissed slightly. He laughed and then rubbed his arm from where she hit him before they walked blankly ahead.'

He smiled softly and held her hand but made sure she didn't fall again, and then when they saw the door?  
Nanami bolted and then flung it open. Her eyes wde before Gwen blinked; She gasped suddenly and stood up before Nanami choked and ran over, she hugged her mother but then picked up her son..

Hiru blinked, his eyes wide; the color was slightly coming in already and she saw the brown of her own eyecolor.. She smiled a watery smile before nuzzling him softly and then looking at Tomoe directly.'  
" Look over there! Look at daddy!" she giggled as Tomoe shook his head and smiled slightly.'

This girl...

 _He loved her so much...'_

* * *

 ** _Okay guys! I hoped you liked that chapter and you got a sneak of Mizuki and Ikari. XD More to come of course.. But what do you think is going to happen next?!_**

 ** _1\. Cindy Shows up from the Past!?_**

 ** _2\. Pregnancy Number two!? : Lets Try Pills Next time?!_**

 ** _3\. Kurama Comes Back for Good?_**

 ** _You guys go ahead and guess and I'll see if you get it right.. XD_**


	16. WHAT!

_**16\. What!?**_

* * *

Tomoe slightly looked down at his son and paused, he titled his head but felt his lips pull into a small smile;

" Just You and me little guy." he muttered and chuckled as Hiru blinked, his eyes wide before chewing on his little hand and sighing out slightly. He removed his hand and let drool trail away from his skin making Tomoe blink and smile weakly. He softly grabbed the spit up wrag and dabbed at his little hand before picking him up.'

Nanami was at school, It had been a few days snce they got home and they were able to relax before they lost it in work. Tomoe didn't have to start that night because Gwen got him one last day off due to fake sick leave. He had to laugh at this..

But he did know one thing...

He got to have some time with Hiru.'

He grinned and paused as the baby looked at him cursiouly. His little ears flicked and his tail slightly stretched, flicking back and forth making Tomoe chuckle softly.' He supported the baby and helped him snuggle to his chest before he walked into the living room and saw Mizuki humming slightly.'

" Oh hello Tomoe-Kun!' Mizuki grinned before blinking and laughing slightly, " And you Hiur-kun.' he winked as the baby blinked and then waved his little arms up and down with wide eyes; mostly because of the noise he heard.'

Tomoe chuckled softly and kissed his little head before looking at Mizuki and blinking slightly

" Your kind of chipered today arent you?" he muttered leaving Mizuki to blink and shrug slightly,

" Ah not really.. work was interetsing.' he shrugged but smiled slightly and paused, " But what about you and Nanami? You've been kind of more flirty with each other hum?" he smirked suddenly, ' Who knows what happened in that hotel room eh?

" Oh Shush..' Tomoe whispered and blushed slightly, almost wanting to hide his face in Hiru. But then againt hat would upset the baby so he thought better of it.' He sighed out heavily and scratched the back of his head, trying to find control of his emotions.'

He and Nanami... That wall was gone and yet deep down he was happy it was.' Just the other night it had been more awkward then he thought though.'

It had been slightly weird and awkward at the time but mostly because he walked in on a blushed Nanami, she was slightly moving the pillow wall to the side before pushing some of them into the floor and breathing out.' He was shocked but also red faced himself..'

Nanami?  
But when she turned aorund he blushed and quickly looked away, which led to her yelped and then quckly burying her head in a pillow... but only to look at him and blush ever so slightly,

" W-Wha?" she whispered to him, " We-We're married right? Pillows.. can't be in the way... of married people.. and nighttime.' She whispered but blushed and Tomoe almost felt his heart sent a hot chill through his body. He blushed but nodded and tried to think straight.'

Oi..

Tomoe shook his head, trying not to think about it while mizuki went back to cleaning and humming slightly to himself,

" Oi.. Isn't Hiru gonna be a month or so soon?" he smiled as Tomoe smiled gently and then nuzzled the baby in his arms.. Hiru took this with surprise and blinked with wide eyes before the fox chuckled and nodded,

" A month a half.' he whispered softly and kissed the baby softly. He stroked his cheek and let out a soft hum of relationship before looking at Mizuki and sighing out,

" Hes growing a bt more..' he muttered ' A bit more heavier and I think he'll be teething sooner or later... I think...at least thats what the parenting book told me.' he whispered softly leaving Mizuki to blink and smile weakly.'

'Oi Tomoe you were screwed.'

Tomoe however gently nuzzled the boy in his arms and kissed his head. He breathed in the babies soft sent but he chuckled and took him into the kitchen.. Tomoe relaxed and then took out a bottle Nanami had pumped.

The teen smiled and then slghtly inserted the bottle into the babies mouth after heating it up, Hiru blinked and then cooed softly but started eating. This left Tomoe laughing gently and then cuddling the baby.'

He then burped him and relaxed slightly before sitting down and blinking,

Only because he heard the baby suddenly whimper, choke and then start crying. The teen blinked and then paled slightly before Mizuki muttered something weakly, Tomoe didn't hear him but he cared not as he got up and then weakly looked at the baby..

Ther was only one thing that had to be done..

The diaper... But..

He had no clue how to do this..

Tomoe paused and then weakly went to their room before placing Hiru down on the changing table. He slightly paused and then lifted the diaper... with caution and a grossed out look before something trinkled up like a fountain and he blinked slightly.

:" Well then..' Tomoe muttered awkwardly and put the diaper back on slightly,

" MIZUKI!" He called out blankly as the snake groaned in the other room.'

" YOUR HOPELESS!

" SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Tomoe screamed back and whined slightly.

Okay... Okay..

He was screwed...'

* * *

Nanami blankly stared at the computer and sighed out, her her eyes weak as she clicked the right answer and sighed out slightly.

Her head was hurtng today, Maybe it was because of the chnage in weather or from the vacation? Or maybe because sh eslept with her head on Tomoe last night and that angle was funny? She didn't know but right now she was tired, hot and slightly out of it.

Her computer bzzed for a new nickel and she pouted suddenly. She looked down at her bag but noticed her coin purse was slightly low. Which meant she had to go and exchange a few dollars for more nickels.

The girl sighed out and pushed herself out of the chair, her legs were wobblily and she didn't know how to take it. It had to be the weather outside or something, the snow was melting and the air was a bit warmer...

Or at least she thought so.

Nanami sighed out and unzipped her jacket stubbornly... Not feelng well as she looked at the clerk before thinking better of it and pouting. She didn't think she could finish the work today and since it was online it didn't really matter. She didn't have to check in eveyrday.. just make up for it in the long run.'

The girl sighed out, her head slightly spinnng before she turned heal, stuffed her coin purse in her purse and then walked out the door and towards home. She wondered how Tomoe was doing with hiru at the moment- He'd probably be surprised she came home early but she didn't care.'

She had been feeling this way ever since they got home from the Vacation. The nights seemed hotter then normal and when Tomoe held her close in his arms she was always either squirming out of his grasp or wanting to throw the blankets off.'

Tomoe of course thought it was weird given it was so cold outside but he was kind enough to understand and turn the air on a bit. But other then that he still managed to some how end up cuddling her int he middle of the night.

They hadn't spent any time together since they got home and he went to bed way later then her due to her classes. But when he did climb in bed he shyly hugged her and slipped off to sleep. Of course it was something they had to get used to and it was slightly embarrassing.'

Nanamis sighed out and kicked at the slush as she walked, not wantng to think about the cold since her coat was open and she was glad to feel the coolness on her skin. She didn't want to think about it in a negative way since she was so tired... but she was slightly confused as to why she was feeling so badly.'

Maybe it was the cold of the weather that got to her? She wasn't sure but she knew deep down her head was still hruting as she neared the apartment and walked in. She shivered and took her boots off only to walk in and blink when she saw Tomoe cuddling Hiru and talking to him slightly... She had to smile..

It was sweet...

" I'm home.' She muttered and blinked from her voice. Oi... She sounded so badly and it made Tomoe look up and blanch, he looked at the clock and arched his brow. It was so early in the day, why was she back already?

" Hey..' he blinked and then arched his brow, " Are you okay?" he whispered slightly and got up, he supported the baby in his arms and made his way over. She blinked and watched him come over. His shoulders seemed to perfectly hodl their child and his hips swayed ever so slightly.. she paused and let her eyes drift before Nanami found herself blushing like mad. But what also got to her was how she suddenly felt her insides twist rather harshly.'

" Nanam-?" He was suddenly cut off as the girl covered her mouth yelped and then ran off to the bathroom.. he blinked in shock and gasped as he quickly ran after her but froze when he saw her get sick right away.

What?

He blinked and quickyl laid Hiru down in his bed in ther room before running back and rubbing her back.. His eyes were wide and he quickly paused and felt her head. She had a slight fever...

" Nanami? Are you okay?" he whispered and shivered slightly. There was something wrong there had to be. She was fine just a little while ago so why was this going on? He was worried... So this was why she came home so early?

But Nanami had went silent.. her eyes were wide as she stared down and tried to process everything in her mind. The only other time she got sick like this was when... Was when... The girl gulped before quickly looking at Tomoe with shaking hands.'

Oh no... No... If this was true... What was she going to do!? She gasped out and her eyes flashed with something that almost scared Tomoe, but wouldn't anyone be scared if their mate; who they were JUST getting alot with properly was getting sick right in front of them? He shivered weakly but then blinked when Nanami grabbed his arms and had panic go through her,

"Take me to the the hospital!" She whined out making Tomoe blink and then pause slightly, but his blood ran cold... Nanami? What was wrong? What was going on? She was scaring him... She was really scaring him! And he didn't know what to do but gulp back his own worry,

" Wait why!? Your not making any sense Nanami!" he looked at her weakly before she whined and sniffed a bit,

" I have to get tested..' She whspered and laid her head on his chest, " I have to...

This made Tomoe pale even more. Tested for what? Something serious? A lfe threatening diease!? CANCER!? He shivered before he looked at her and stroked her head weakly, his hands shaking,

" Tested for what?" he whsipered and almost dragged out his words. He really didn't want to know and yet deep down he knew he had to know. He was scared but he wanted things to go well with her.. he just wanted her to be okay.' Was that so wrong?  
First the day seemed wonderful and no he felt so sick that he was shaking in fear.. his hands slightly twitched but he looked her in the eye with a serious look.

Nanami suddenly whined, tears welled up in her before she shivered and looked at him. She then shyly lookd down and twiddled her fingers.. now this REALLY confused him. It went from serious to, ' okay what did you do?' He blinked as she swallowed,

" W-Well... I-I'm Late..' She muttered making Tomoe blink and then blush slightly, OI! Why tell him something like that- Wait...

" So.. I thik... I should be tested.. for pregnancy..' She whispered before Tomoe felt his ears flop. His eyes grew wide... then he gulped ever so suddenly before drawing his breath in rather quickly,

" W-What!?" he suddeny paled, ' Are... No.. Thats.. Not... WHAT!?" he jumpd up and ran a hand through his hair, only then did he notice his hands shaking even more, " No... No.. NO WAY! This wasn't possible!,  
"B-But! We didn't even-

" Dont go through with that sentence you know it will be a lie!" She blushed slightly and then looked down before biting her lip and gulping, " We have... twice.' She whispered and blushed making Tomoe steam in his place and then shiver...

No way... B-BUT!

" What happened... To.. To pills!?" He whispered suddenly but with a serious and slightly... Okay... Total look of embarraament. Nanami however gagged and jerked her head away, The girl crossed her arms stubbonrly before she pouted.'

" Theres no way I'm taking those..' She whispered suddenly and shievred, " 'm not taking them again..' She muttered under her breathe leaving Tomoe to pause.. He looked at her and he suddenly understood what she meant.. Ah..

Things like that gave her bad memories..

Tomoe bit his lip and then sighed out as he slouched his back and then sat in a squated position on the floor, His white hair hung in front of his eyes and he almost refused to look at her, but when he did he breathed out... his face red.'

" Fine...' He whispered, " I'll take you to be tested..' he whispered and then weakly groaned, " I don't know what to do... if you are though..." he whispered weakly but then paused when Nanami shivered and placed a hand on her belly..

" Keep it duh..' She whispered but looked at him suddenly.' Tomoe howver sighed out. He didn't know if they could afford another child right now... but if that was how it had to be then fine. If they were going to have another baby then okay. He'd be okay with that; he had to admit he was still learning when it came to Hiru but if this was what happened; then he guessed it was better then any other time...

He just wished they were prepared for the next one.. They were still grapling from a hook when it came to Hiru and Tomoe didn't know what to do next. Another baby? What were they going to do? When the time came they were going to have to afford Hiru's schooling and any other thing that a child needed.'

Tomoe bit his lip as worry settled into his gut... he hoped it wasn't another baby... at least not right yet. They're relationship was just healing up and another baby would just add strain to their marriage at the moment.'

He was worried now..

 _And he didn't know what to think...'_

* * *

Tomoe blankly looked forward, his eyes almost dead but theyheld a slight releif... Oi... What a hetic day...'

" TOMOEEEEE!" Nanami whined from behind him since he had let her and her imagiative mind to herself,

" How was I supposed to know that Its just being weird!" She whined as Tomoe rolled his eyes and huffed slightly,

" I should of known you just had to flu you numbskull..' Tomoe muttered dryly as they walked However nanam twitched weakly.'

 _Numbskull!?_

She pouted and huffed as her arms slightly hung from her sides in a lifeless manner. She didn't mean to get it wrong! They had just come from the hospital, waited for a little while and then foudn out that she wasn't with child at all... Her sotmach was just slightly inflamed and her throat and nose was stuffy as well.

She had saw Tomoes mocking gaze the moment they got the embarrassing news...' She wantd to punch it off of his little face! But at the moment she had gel on her stomach and the doctor was looking at her awkwardly.

She wanted to die.'

" S-SHUT UP TOMOE!" She snapped and huffed as he shrugged blankly and sighed out.

" To be honest I really thought you were pregnant... when I picked you up you weighed more then before.'

" SHUT UP!" She snapped as he stopped, looked over his shoulder at her and then sighed out blankly... what was he supposed to say? There was nothing that he could NOT say. This was one of those...'Married couple senerios.' But instead he grabbed Nanami's hand and pulled her along slightly.'

" I am sorry...' She whispered suddenly after walking. Their feet crunched in the snow but Tomoe shrugged his shoulders softly... He was upset but then he wasn't. He was disappionted but then releived. They didn't need another baby right now. Not yet. If they did have another one they would have no place to put it, or enough money to put into its life.'

He sighed out but waved it off gently,

" Its fine really..' he whispered softly and then sighed out as he held her hand softly in his, " I mean.. as long as your alright.. But now that I know you got sick its best to get you home and make sure you stay rested for the next few days.' He suddenlt sighed out gently and scratched the back of his head, " I could see is Gwen could take a few of my days so i can stya home for you..' he blushed awkwardly and then looked her in the eye,

" Lets go home before you catch something else.." he whispered but she nodded and gently held onto his hand like a lifeline..

Tomoe..

He always saw her discomfort, her need to not be alone.. her need to have him there with her. HE knew how she felt about it all and it left her heart beating rather quickly. She wasn't feeling well at all but she was happy that she could of have this time with Tomoe..

Her Tomoe...

The girl smiled and blsuhed weakly as they walked But she yelped when she was suddenly lifted and positioned on his back.. her heart throbbed but she noticed that he was holding her like when they were younger.. when he gave her piggy back rides.

The girl sighed out gently and buried her face in his shoulder blades, whining gently and swallowing in his scent. He smelled so nice... Like Honey dew and light flashes of vanilla. He smelled rather nicely and it almost lured her to sleep.

She sighed out and lifte dher head to his shoulder, letting her breath tickle his neck and send slight goosebumps through his body. He sighed out weakly and blushed awkwardly. Nanami closed her eyes and almost fell asleep but deep down for Tomoe? His heart was pounding from her breath.

Crap..

What made it worse was that his full moon week would be there any minute. The few weeks were up already and he knew he'd probaby get his teeth baring at the end of the month all over again. This only left him blushing weakly...

The only difference now was that he was married and that was going to be hard to hold down. Tomoe winced and tried to breath as they walked but then paused when a girl looke dup with wide pink eyes.'

Her blonde hair scattered slightly in the wind and seemed to carry her soft flowerly scent towards them both. Tomoe blinked and then paused, his heart stopped its fast beat and even Nanami seemed to look up as the girl slowly raised her hand.. her eyes twinkled and she laughed out.

Her lips pulled into a wde grin as her long blonde hair bonced slightly. She looked like maybe she was half Japanese.. But thats not what caught Tomoe off guard...

' C-Cindy?" Tomoe whispered wide eyes eyes but Nanami felt herself freeze up even so slightly..

' C-Cindy?

Tomoes almost first kiss Cindy!?

 _C-Cindy!?_

* * *

 ** _'MAHAHAH! XD I had you guys going at first didn't I!? XD And Uhhh-Ohhhh.. XD Whats this? Another Love Rival for Tomoe's affections? XD More romance to come for this confused couple. XD After all..._**

 _ **Cindy was his first Crush, and Nanami is his wife. How will things go when it comes down?**_


	17. Don't Turn Your Back on Me'

**_17\. Don't Turn Your Back on Me..._**

* * *

 ** _( Okay Guys, I have.. Come to this idea in my head. I know I have no marriage experience; but deep down I have watched a lot of movies, read alot of books, and even have watched my parents, sisters and others in their marriage. I've read about counsling and other things that pertain to it. And yes,_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _This does not make me a pro on marriage in any sort. Marriage is a learning experience; a beautiful thing that you have to understand and learn as you go along. I can't speka for that. I know I cannot but I'm trying. And I know a few things that I remember reading and hearing. In the last chapters... You dealt with Tomoe and Nanami, finally breaking down that wall. A wall that was set there because of them being friends.'_**

 ** _Friendship is one thing, marriage another.' And so that wall had to be smashed so that they could finally embrace one another without seeing it.. as..well wrong; Now that they have passed that stage... I want to interduce this stage.' In this stage of Marriage, between all married couples I think, is when the fights start and you know what way is up or down.' I have always tried to put morals in my stories and I hope to god this works out.'_**

 ** _This chpater..and the next Is based on the lack of communication. One of the main things that usually end in divorce. If only people would understand and talk things out, and let each other know what was going on- Maybe things would be better in the end.'_**

 ** _But things are easier said then done._**

 ** _So this chapter and the next is based off of Marriage communication.'_**

* * *

" Cindy?" Tomoe blinked, his purple eyes slightly twinkled with shock and recalection of who was in front of him. He was shocked... out of it and slightly biting his lip. It had been years since he last saw her; in fact she moved so long ago.'

She was still a cute short, she wasn't flatchested but her hair was cut in a cute blonde bob. She blinked, her wide blue eyes glistened wth shock before she smiled and waved happily... no.. Excitably.'

He was shocked when she trotted over in her cute boots and slightly green designer coat. She looked like a snob but her sweet look beamed off of her face in a light aray of beauty. She was stunning, in a cute way. And cute was rare now a days. He blinked slightly and paused when she ran up to him and laughed as she stared up at him.

" Tomoe-Kun?" She whispered and breathed out, a slight stream of fog following and leaving him blinking slightly. He had to be honest, he was so shocked that he almost forgot about Nanami, but she slightly gripped his shoulder making his arm go slghtly numb. it made him blink slightly. What was with her all of a sudden?

Must of been her flu.'

" Cindy?" Tomoe blinked, his eyes wide as his white hair bobbed as the girl beamed and nodded as she pointed at herself,

" Thats me! Wow how long has it been!" She beamed suddenly and Tomoe had to remember her pretty blue eyes. Yeah, at the time when he had not notced Nanami, she had been in the top list of being the prettiest girl at his party.' Not the cutest but she was the really pretty.' He grinned and shook his head slightly,

" Quite a long time! What are you doing in Kyoto!?" He gasped as she smiled and bobbed her pretty white hand up and down,

" And just some buisness in the family, What about you!?" She gasped out and shivered. She pulled her coat close making Tomoe blink but sigh out ever so slghtly,

" Family stuff... I actually live here now." he smiled slightly as the girl blinked but lit up ever so slightly,

" Oh thats wonderful! Do you live close by?" She smiled and almost lit up far to brightly. But Nanami looked at her causiouly; going unnoticed the whole time left her wanting to smack Tomoe slightly. She didn't know why and yet deep down...

Thsi girl was...

 _Perfect.'_

And she was... Meh.'

She thought that she was over this, and maybe she was. Maybe she was just jealous? But wasn't Jealously way diffenet? She didn't know and yet deep down.. she knew that this was the girl that Tomoe had his first crush on. And she was just that little girl he spent time with.'

It stung really badly and when she looked at the girl she almost knew why tomoe didn't notie her being there; althought she wanted to call him a jerk for forgetting she was on his back. They had finally started spending time with each other... breaking that little wall and now this girl showed up.'  
She didn't know what to think at the moment.'

She stayed quite until the girl gasped but giggled slightly,

" Well welcome to Kyoto!" She beamed and then blinked when she noticed Nanami's legs on each side of Tomoe's back. Her eyes trailed upward but she almost lit up in shock and exceptional glee.'

" Nanami!? Nanami Momozono!?" The girl lit up slightly and Nanami paled weakly. She remembered her name!? Why was it that she was almost to shocked to move, but then again... This girl was one of the populars and it made more sense if you got to know her a bit more.'

" U-Um Yeah...' Nanami muttered and pulled off a lopsided smile while Cndy gasped out and almost cheered happily,

" Oh wow!" She beamed slightly, " I haven't seen you since that one time!" She smiled and then giggled, " Remember? Tomoe ended up soaking wet?" She twinkled and Nanami almost felt a stab in her heart... Yeah she remembered. Tomoe was almost going to kiss this... this...

Person.'

" Oh yeah I remeber that! Ooopise me!" Nanami laughed weakly while The blonde femae paused and saw how Tomoe was carrying Nanami on his back. Nanami almost suddenly felt childish.. and awkward. She thought that she was more of a woman after their weekend and after being more understanding of each other.

But right now she looked like that little kid that Tomoe used to carry around far to much, She would be turning eighteen in the month of love and valentines... and yet right now she felt like the biggest kid in the world. She sighed out and almost just hopped down but she felt Tomoes' grip tighten on her upper knees. Nanami blinked and gulped as the girl laughed gently.

" You guys haven't changed a bit!" She beamed slightly and almost snickered, " Its like your still best friends!" She laughed out while Nanami blinked and opened her mouth. She wanted to correct her.. and was about to before Tomoe smiled warmly and nodded

" Oh yes.. We're the best of friends." he beamed gently and Nanami almost felt her heart squeaze.. Come on Tomoe... couldn't you tell your ex crush that you were married to your best friend? Was it that bad? A disgrace?  
Nanami felt her hands weakly squeaze his shoulders but he didn't seem to notice as the girl almost beamed and laughed gently.

" Well thats good! Romance is needed ya know?" She grinned slightly and almost lit up gently, " Do you live close to Tomoe Nanami?" She smiled as Nanami paused and almost felt her heart weakly tear... if Tomoe was.. just going to call her a friend then..

" No..' She hwspered slightly, " I'm just in for a viist.' She laughed fakely while Tomoe blinked and looked at her confused.. That was weird... Was did she cover up their relationship like that?  
He himself just said they were really close friends, wasn't that... Well.. Suggestive enough? Esspeically in the way he said it and the way his voice was toned. But Nanami just slipped the lid and made it out the wrong way.'

Was she okay or was her fever really getting to her at the moment? He wasn't sure and yet deep down he felt lsightly worried. Maybe getting her home was in the all of good intentions? Was she dizy? He bit his lip slightly but ignored it and sighed out.'

Cindy however blinked and almost let her eyes twinkle.. nanami caught ths and almost snapped at her. Tomoe was not fresh meat; he was her meat and she was hungry enought to have him all. That meant no sharing with anyone! She bit her lip slightly and sighed out before Tomoe smiled weakly.'

Cindy however almost lit up far to quickly,

" I have an idea!" She almost lit up slightly, " Why don't we try karaoke tonight? I'm in town for a few weeks, it would be fun if you guys can come!" She smiled and clasoed her hands together. Tomoe however blinked and paused..

But.. Nanami was..

" Well.. Nanami isn't feeling well so maybe we shoul-

" I CAN GO!" Nanami almost gasped out, riding him slightly like a horse and making him hunch forward in shock. WHAT THE HECK HAD GOTTEN INTO HER!? He paled and winced from his back ache but Cindy laughed out and nodded gently,

" So I guess its on! Six tonight!?" She beamed and giggled as Tomoe felt himsef nodding absetly. Nanami however was slightly twitching and biting her lip weakly. There was no way she was gonna let Tomoe go with cindy ALONE to this thing. She didn't care if she passed out she was going to this karaoke thing! No matter what it took...

 _No matter what.'_

* * *

Nanami paused in the mirror and smoothed over her mothers older pink silk dress. Sadly it was made someone with more.. Um. Upper half and she was sadly lacking in most ways. But she didn't care. it fit right everywhere else, and unlike that black dress..

It was more her.'

Cute, spunky and a beauitful shade of... well salmon pink. Not eveyones choice but her she looked almost to much in it. Of course Tomoe loved Sakura... but that type of pink was not right for this dress type.' Not at all.'

Nanami sighed out and fixed a pearl earring on before she felt someone behind her.. looking into the mirrow. She paused and almost blushed but stayed quiet. Tomoe kept his distance and looked slightly with an arched brow.'

" Your not trying for the... sexy thing again right? Cause I thought we talked that one over?" He muttered and blushed weakly as she shyly laid his head on her shoulder blade and sighed out softly. Nanami bliked but blushed softly and shivered from his hot breathe... but she shooed it off and gulped a bit.'

" What? No.. No..' She smiled weakly, " I just thought it would be nice to go dressed up for once..." She whispered but sighed out weakly and pressed a gloved hand to her forehead. She had to admit though that her face was slightly flushed and her heart was teetering.. and not from Tomoe.'

The fox paused and then sighed out as he lifted his head and looked at her ever so causiously.' He swallowed but gently relaxed and then paused.. she almost swayed on her feet and he quickly pintched her shoulders; and turned her around... He blushed but softly pressed his scared wrist to her forehead,

She was so hot right now it scared him... She was a human and despite her being his mate she was still at risk for certain things. He slightly winced and gently looked her in the eye,

" Nanami... Maybe you should stay home-

" NO!" She yelped out and then gulped.. her hands nearly trembled and Tomoe quickly licked his hand from where she had lifted her hand against his and slapped him. He blinked.. his eyes wide. What was going on with her?

" Nanami.. Your staying home.' he muttered weakly and quickly picked her up, thrusting her over his shoulder before she whined and kicked her leg slightly. Of course it hit Tomoe... square... in the... uh.. Gut! Lets go with that... And made him yelp and crinkle to the ground weakly.'

He groaned out weakly but then looked at her weakly, his eyes slightly twitching.' Gwen paused and gasped from the doorway before slightly walking out and Nanami found herself staring at him terrified.'

" OH MY GOSH!" She yelped, " Tomoe I'm so sorry!" She whined out making him shake his hand rather quickly. He looked at her weakly.. his head weakly making beads of sweat of appear.

" N-No.." he squeaked, " Your good... Ow... " he muttered, " I think that was my first time being assaulted.. Ow.." he whined and flopped over making her yelp and whine out weakly as she tried to get him up,

" T-TOMOE!'

* * *

Tomoe walked awkwardly with Nanami to the karaoke parlor.. She had.. Managed to somehow get him up off the ground.. It took a bit and he had to admit he did not want to relive that little experience. He did know that Nanami had a good kick now...

A really good one that he would stay away from... Especially if she was mad or even remotely worse. Tomoe sighed out from this and bit his lip as the walked... wobbled to the place.'

He wasn't expecting Cindy to be standing at the door, wearing a mint green dress. It was.. kind of low cut and the dress came to her knee. Her hair was perfect and her eyes twinkled in the night as her white coat fluttered about.'

" HEY YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE COMING TOGETHER!" She beamed and almost ran over to them if it wasn't for her heels. Nanami blinked and almost paused slightly.. Dang it! She forgot make-up...

Of course.'

She almost slapped herself but Cindy was giggling and put a hand to her lips. Her red lips that seemed perfectly pouty. She almost smakced herself all over again but Tomoe just smiled and waved a bit.

" Ah cindy! We may not live close by but Nanami is staying with me for the time being.' he laughed weakly and scartched the back of his neck, " its a small world but we have known each other for so long.' The fox smiled gently and played along with Nanam's lies from earlier.

But he didn't kno or understand why when he looked at Nanami she looked totally deflated. It had to be her fever.. he was going to stay home with her tonight; and maybe be a good husband and make things easer on her.

He was trying to be.. a better husband. A more romantic husband.. he was working on it step by step. They had just broke that wall and he was wondering if he should ust go home with her, light the fire place, drink some wine and rub her sore feet... Thats what husbands could do.. correct?

Tomoe smiled weakly as Cindy almost giggled out,

" That sounds like you two!" She giggled ever so happily but then shivered cutely... Nanami almost twitched. Even the way she shivered was cute! What was her compition in this all!? She almost whined out but bit her lip from doing so.'

Tomoe however notced the girls chill and smiled weakly,

" Why don't we go inside yeah?" he smiled gently and srcatched the back of his head slightly, " I mean we could all use the heat yeah?" he smiled slightly but Nanami almost felt her eye twitch.

To-Mo-E...

She swallowed sharply but then nodded and walked in with the two who had almost went ahead of her... She pouted but slightly gripped the side of the door frame trying to steady herself. She had to after all, if she didn't she would of fell over. Her head was spinning and she knew that Tomoe wanted her home but letting him stay here with Cindy..

She refused to let that happen at all.'

The girl sighed out and slightly walked in to the area that was set for them, once inside she sat down and relaxed weakly. Her head was hurtng but she had to stay strong for Tomoe... She had too.. But then again; shouldn't the fox be strong enough without her help? She didn't know and yet her head was telling her that was so and that was the case.'

Nanami bit her lip and tried to stay calm, she clenched her hands in her lap and let her dress ruffle under her palms. She gulped down whatever she could and looked up as Tomoe smiled weakly and sat beside her.

But he ddn't even try to hold her hand or ask if she was okay. Cindy was just gleaming happily on the other side of them, making her shiver weakly. The girl even seemed out of it and too sparkly to be real.

Nanami didn't kow what to do, or say. Her heart hurt, But so did her head. She wanted to pass out... and she ddn't know what else to think at the moment but she stayed firm.

" Oh! Lets get something to drink!" Cindy almost beamed softly and clapped her hands. She got up and started to walk away before Tomoe sighed out weakly and got up. He was getting ready to turn and ask Nanami what she wanted but then paused when he saw her hands clench...

" Oi.. You okay?" he whispered, his voice low as she slightly waved him off and shivered, her head hurt so much

" Just go please..' She whispered weakly and rubbed her head slightly But her words were clear and true.. he wasn't paying attentiont to her... the way she swayed from the fever or from the way everything else seemed to be. She felt her stomach turn and she felt green.'

Tomoe however blinked slightly, his eyes went wide and he paused slightly... Was she okay? She was acting as if she was hurt; or mad. Either way he wasn't sure why and deep down his stomach had twitsed..

Nanami?

Was he doing something wrong already? Could he not get this being a husband thing right? Could he not get this.. being a man thing right? Tomoe winced and almost went but then paused ..

It happened in a mear second and his eyes caught the blur of her pink dress and the way her hair flowed when she fell forward. He yelped, his eyes wide before he caught her and then paled slightly...

'N-NanamI!" he screamed out in panic and tried to shake her.. But the only reaction he got was her hair falling softly to her shoulders and scattering weakly from the bobby pins.. he paled.. his eyes wide before he looked at Cindy; who had dropped her drinks and gasped out.'

" G-Get some water!" he yelped and then sightly took her wrap off and shivered, he slightly made sure to get some ice and press it to her collar bone and cheeks to see if it worked... and it seemed to make her whine out..

Good..

" Oh Tomoe-Kun! I didn't know you knew how to do this sort of thing!" Cindy gasped and watched slightly " Nanami must really find you a great friend if your gonna do this to her!" She nodded with a slight spark. She was almost impressed; was this really Tomoe from when they were little?

Tomoe however twitched weakly...

What was with the friend status... He didn't like hearing that all over again.'

Tomoe shivered and bit his lip weakly.

Nanami you baka..

 _He said not to go!'_

* * *

" Oh so Nanami-Chan has been sick! I didn't know! It must of been the Kyoto winter weather.' She whined slightly as Nanami bit her lip and nodded weakly. She pressed a cold pack to her head as Tomoe sat away from her.. His face was worried but he seemed still slightly annoyed that she had forced herself.

He would of stayed home with her... Why did she have to push herself like this? He was worried more then anything and now his head slightly hurt. His hands was shaking and he didn't want to think of anything else other then getting her home.'

Nanami however didn't want to say anything else. Of course she got a cold... She was in a drafty hotel room.. all night... was HER husband.. HERRRRR Husband. She almost twitched but whined and winced slightly from her head ache.'

" Its lucky your staying with Tomoe huh?" Cndy hispered and handed her some water making Nanami nod and sip it in thanks. To be honest this was slightly ticking her off. Tomoe and her had broke that wall down and were now... husband and wife. Happy, learning... and many other things.'

And yet the past had to come and bite her and him in the tail.

Nanami smiled weakly as Tomoe shook his head weakly but said nothing. She could tell he was annoyed, He was probably mad at her and deep down it hurt but she knew and remembered his words he had said to her.

 _'Cute was a different type of Sexy.'_

And This girl was so cute.. and Nanami...

She trailed off and winced slightly while Cindy shook her head weakly and then almost lit up. She waved her arms slightly but stood up, her wide blue eyes almost bulging. She kind of reminded her of a cross of Ami and Kei; mixed into a kind girl... or was she?  
She didn't even know herself.'

Nanami winced from a sharp pain in her head and winced from the girls... happiness. But then blinked when the girl locked her hands on Nanami's shoulder and shook her a bit. Tomoe paled from this though. Why shake a sick woman exactly? If Nanami puked they would not be able to pay for dry cleaning.'

However Cindy stopped and then clapped her hands weakly,

" I know what could help Nanami!" She nodded making Tomoe blink and then pause slightly. Okay... Now she had his attention. It is was to protect Nanami then he'd give anything a try at the moment.'

" A HOT SPRING!" Cindy gasped out weakly, " I know one in town!" She nodded sharply and then lookd at Tomoe, " You come too! Nanami needs steam and special spa treatment.." She nodded but both of them paled.'

Spa? They coudln't pay for something like this! There was no way he could pay for something like this. Something expensive like this. They could barey buy food... But then Cindy grinned happily.

" My uncle owns it so its on the house okay?" She waved her hand making Tomoe relax suddenly.. He hated himself for loving the word free; but Free was free and this was what nanami could use for her head and nose.'

He looked at the girl and blinked gently when he noticed her weak look... But she suddenly nodded and smiled weakly,

" I'd like that... Thank you Cindy." She whispered and winced as she stood up " I should go home.' She whispered suddenly making Tomoe blink suddenly...

Nanami?

She had enough.. SHE HAD ENOUGH! Tomoe; she wanted to get his attention. And Yes she had it not long ago but the way this girl looked at him.. and they way they got along. It hurt her alot. It was like a kick in the gut. Maybe she was jealous... but maybe a hot spring could help her get his attention.'

Maybe there was mixed baths? Maybe so, if that was maybe she could relax and be with him and only him... and shove Cindy somewhere else.' Maybe she was lucky enough and Cindy was afraid of mixed bathing or something.'

That would be nice.'

Nanami sighed out weakly though and smiled her goodbye before Tomoe paused and winced gently,

" I should walk her home!" He yelped out and got up slightly, he grabbed her hand but she pulled it away and kept walking to his shock. He blinked in shock; his lips parted in a small gasp; There was bothering her most definatly.

But what? Did he do something wrong? If he did could she not just tell him? He felt hsi ears pin and his breath fog outside..

Please...

He..

Didn't want another wall up around them.'

He loved her.. to much for that to happen.

Please...'

 _Don't turn your back on me...'_


	18. DON'T TOUCH HER! Hot Springs?

**_18\. DON'T TOUCH HER!; Hot springs!?_**

* * *

Tomoe blinked and then paused ever so slightly when he saw Nanami comb her hair and prepare in the little room at the hot spring. It was warm in the are and Cindy, was so decient and kind that she skipped off to find somewhere private to change into her towel. Which was nice given she didn't know Tomoe and Nanami was married.'  
But what made it worse was that it was mixed bathing; girl bathing; and boy bathing... And Cindy was so kind as to reserve the whole place for them.'

It would of been interetsing, and maybe not as embarrassing if Nanami wasn't acting the way she was.

Tomoe almost felt his heart sink slightly. Was it because she was sick? Was her tummy bothing her still? He didn't understand really, maybe he did something wrong in this situation? But what!?  
He didn't know at all... women were just so complicated. He probably did something without thinking and she took it to heart like she would when they were friends.'

He hoped no because those were the times he didn't know how to make it better and it took a week of prodding to find out what it was. He wasn't sure if he could handle this any longer.. and he didn't think he could change in front of her.'

Not that it changed anything in their marriage, and it wasn't the first time really.. Not the first time... But..

Tomoe bit his lip and almost blushed weakly from this all really. He was here so that the steam would do Nanami some good. It would help her nose and maybe her head... after all. She had passed out the other day which had worried him more then he wanted to let on in front of Cindy.

 _It was none of that girls buisness really.'_

The fox bit his lip and made sure to change into a towel that seemed to fit him correctly while Nanami kept her back to him and did the same.. Of course there was a small wall deviding them but his heart was racing all the same.

But he also knew that something was very wrong. Why? Well, that was very simple really. They had just recetly started talking but now she was quiet. Not just at night where they would talk about their day... but in the morning.' She stayed away from him and didn't cuddle him and he found himself slightly confused.'

N-Not that he missed her warmth or anything.'

That was what blankets were there for.'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and ran a hand through his hair; his heart was almost completely uneven in its beats nad he hopd Nanami could take the steam when he himself was having a hard time breathing.'

Nanami then slightly bit her lip but breathed gently. She swallowed in sharply and tried to think about her husband.. her husband and him only. She just wanted to make things okay. She wanted him to look at her.. and not that ex... She.. just couldn't stand the look of them together.

It made her feel like a child while Tomoe was the punky man with a large collar. She hated that feeling, it felt like someone was squezzing her chest to tightly. Her breath almost to stop when she thought about them but she shooed it off and swallowed as Tomoe bit his lip.'

" Are you sure your okay with this?" he muttered suddenly making her pause but nod ever so slightly. Why would she not? She didn't understand why he could be acting like this; had she said something that would it seem otherwise.'

What was their marriage lacking of all things! And why now?

" O-Of course I am!" She suddenly gulped and blushed, her heart pounding as he looked at her weakly,

" I don't know... Don't you wanna try the sauna or something?" he whispered weakly leaving her to blink and then pause slightly.'

" W-Where would you go?" She bt her lip but then slightly twitched.'

" I'm going to soak?" Tomoe looked at her confused... her in the sauna.. him soaking... in here... with Cindy...

She suddenly felt her hands clench but she laughed weakly and almost ground her teeth to tghtly.'

" What if Cindy comes in?" She chirped as he blinked and shrugged slightly.'

" Its a mixed bath? These things happen all the time ya know." he blinked and then paused... Nanami? What was with you? To bad he didn't see her coming up to him and swallowing. her heart was pounding, her heart pounding..

So that was how it was.

Things like this happen!?  
Was he trying to cheat on her, to go back to Cindy so fast? What about her... and the way they broke that wall?  
How could he not see how scared she was? How could he not see how much she wanted to cry and smack him...

Suddenly Tomoe blinkd when Nanami felt her hand raise.. but...

She just couldnt...

" Nanami?" he whispered suddenly in shock but she slightly lowered her hand and gulped a bit.'

" Cute is your type of sexy huh?" She whispered weakly and then slightly looked up at him, " How about I be more cute?" She whispered and nearly choked... tears almost trembled in her eyes but Tomoe was slightly shocked.'

" W-Wha?

" But then again i'm not as cute as Cindy after all.. I mean look at her shes beauitful. it makes sense why you would go after her... not tell her we live together, not tell her we're married after all these years. Not tell her about Hiru!" She suddenly snapped but felt Tomoe quickly pause.'

Ah...

Was she..

Jealous of Cindy?  
Pfft...

He could of laughed, but right now.. he felt hurt. She didn't trust him? Nanami didn't trust him after all this time? After that one weekend together... after saying I love you and openng his heart to her!?

" Maybe she is cute!?" he suddenly snapped out, " And besides! Your the one that said you lived out of town!"

" Because you said we were close freinds!" She screamed back, clecnhing her towel and making him slightly twitch darkly.

" I said that in everyway possible! It was a suggective saying!"He snapped, " I mean t friends-freinds!" he felt himself snapping.. Thsi was ridiculous. When did they start fighting like this!? He didn't know but for some reaosn he couldn't stop this deep feeling his gut.'

" Wel if you think shes so cute why don't you go and smooth on her!" She screamed making Tomoe twitch, his moth opened slightly before he glared and growled. Her eyes grew wide as his eyes feraled and he quickly jerked his head away.'

" Fine.. Maybe I will... It might be better then kissing you." he whispered darkly.. he didn't mean it. Not one word of it.. But the way she was assuming things about him hurt so much. What was he to her? Some con, some joke? He wanted to scream at her and keep screaming until she knew-

Until Nanami Momozono.. No... Nanami Mikage Knew That he loved her.'

But right now that was not working... Not right now. Right now they were fighting and at the moment his words were coming out all wrong. He didn't mean any of them, if this was the newlywed stage where the couple fought then he wasn't sure he liked it at all.'

" After al! Your so childish, Maybe shes more experienced!" he snapped but then jerked his head to look at her.. only he blinked when he saw her cluched hand loosen on her towel..Her arms dropped to her sides and for some reason he legs shivered and weakly shook.

No.. he didn't mean it.. She wasn't childish. In fact at that moment she looked like a woman. A beauitful woman with a kind heart, a kind heart that he had just hurt and broke all over again.. And he didn't mean it..

She was just jealous and he had been that way before..

They both had been , it was just this time it was taken out of proportion.'

He knew now what their marriage lacked.. It wasn't that wall. No they broke that. They had the understanding.. But now. Like every Marriage, they were missing conversation and connection. They needed to talk things out.. they needed to share each others feelings; even if they were madly embarrassing.

But he knew deep down that communication didn't matter, not when he had snapped out something that was such a lie... he didn't mean it, he just wanted her to stop thinking he was unfaithful to her; because...

Who'd ever be unfainthful to her?

Tomoe paused, his eyes wide in panic but Nanami just looked at him... her innocent eyes quivered and he felt his stomach turning. He was so sick with himself at the moment... but at the moment her bare feet turned and she skidded across the floor.. tears in her eyes as she ran out of the changing room and to god knows where..

And Tomoe felt like the dust of the earth at that very moment.. his legs shook and he quickly covered his mouth in panic. His shoulders shook with his deep breaths and he almost jumped when Cindy poked her head into the doorway and blinked ever so slightly.'

" Tomoe-Kun?" She blinked and then paused as she looked around, " Wheres Nanami-Chan?" She muttered and blinked as Tomoe looked down and shivered.. He bit his lip and gulped down some air but weakly looked at her.

" A-Ah.. She.. Um..' He trailed off and shivered making Cindy blink and pause weakly.. what was going on between Tomoe and Nanami? She had picked up something the night before.. when he opening pressed ice to her collar bone and dress line... But at the moment she was confused.  
Were they okay? She blinked and nodded weakly.'

" U-Um.. Well.. Should we go and wait for her?" She blinked as he paused but nodded weakly.. his head hurt and he knew deep down she would not want to talk to him at all at the moment...

Not after saying somthing so cruel...

 _Something so wrong.'_

* * *

 ** _( Note: When in a Hot spring, The girls and Boys wear towels.. If you guys don't know. XD )_**

Nanami shivered, tears running down her eyes as her bare feet padded the floor.. A child.. A child...A child!

' _Come here Child.'_

" NO! Nanami cried out, tears in her eyes as she ran. She didn't care if she slipped.. she didn't care if her towel got loose.. She just wanted out of there. For him to say that to her.. To hurt her so much like that. What had she done?  
If she was just a child then that means... He was using her right?  
Using her like her father had?

Nanami choked, her heart hurting her as she threatened to scream and choke. She wanted to cover her ears and just keep running. She didnt know what else to do... It was like when she was little and she'd run down the halls...

Was he going to toss her to the side because of Cindy? Was he going to do this to her? Leave her alone with hiru and nothing else to care for? She didn't want this type of pain anymore! She just wanted him to stop! to Stop!

She just wanted him to love her.. but what if she was forcing him? She didnt know.. she never talked to him at all. They never talked, never cared. Her stomach hurt so much as she ran, her fever seemed to still be there but she didn't care!

Tomoe why?

She lovd him so much... so did he love her too? Or was she just a child? A child that was unexpereiced in love and didn't know what to do? A chidl that couldn't help around the house, a child in school... a child that had Tomoe drop out of highschool... She felt so stupid...

She was a child.'

But deep down she just wanted to be a woman... A woman for Tomoe.'

And yet it was like she didn't even know how to do that much.'

Nanami shivered and kept running, Not knowing she ran past the area were the workers liked to smoke and sigh out about how much they hated their jobs... so when they saw a girl run by wearing a towel?  
It was the best thing they had seen all week...'

One man paused and almost smirked.. He flicked some ashes to the side and motiond ot his buddies to stand up.. They nodded and almost smirked.. This would be nice. They had been here all week.. no company.. no anything except poker and alcohol.'

So a woman running by seemed nice enough to eat.'

Nanami howevr ran and whined, tears running down her face before she saw the shower area.. She paused and almost sulked.. tears ran down her face but she turned on the hot water and a tad of cold before weakly sitting on the floor of the shower and shaking.. tears and uncontrolable sobs shook her body...

Tomoe had already goen through his hardships.. so why could he not go through hers with her!? She didn't know and yet right now didn't care... he hurt her deeply. he hurt her really deeply..

Nanami sobbed, she pulled her legs to her chest while wearing the now wet towel.. She shvered, tears running down her face... But what got to her was when she looked up and saw a blurry sight of a three figures...

Standing right in front of her..

She paused, her heart almost stopped and she rubbed her tears away with the corner of her wet towel.. But now she regretted it and felt herself sligtly back up and let her back hit the wall behind her.'

W-What?

" W-What do you want?" She whispered but shivered weakly.' But the man didn't say anything.. instead one man just appraoched her and she felt her heart beat slow...

No... Not this again... NO!

 _' Nanami-Chan? Please come out and play?'_

" NO!" Nanami choked and nearly screamed.. She tried to get away but one man grabbed her ankle leaving her to shiver. She slipped, her arm nearly going sideways as her face and body crashed against the cold tile.'

Her skin seemed to expand with the hard hit but she found herself turning on her back and choking, tears in her eyes as she tried to back up but was only met with the blasted wall behind her.. No... No..

Nanami nearly screamed as the head man appraoched her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up, he slammed her against the wall and she nearly screamed.. Her wet hands and nails quickly went for his face and he hissed out before he dropped her.

The girl screamed weakly when she hit her shoulder on the soap despendor, bruising her badly from the hit.. She choked, sobs coming out of her mouth before one of his little friends grabbed at her leg, But she screamed and quickly kicked him in the face, leaving blood to splitter from his nose and drip down his face.

He screamed out weakly before one man slapped her, tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her hands go straight to her legs as she felt something painful on the side of her thigh.. only when she pulled her hand away she saw blood...

Nanami twitched.. her hands started to shake very quickly and tears started to form in her eyes as the man started to close in even closer.. The man she had kicked apparently wanted first dibs but when she had kicked him his nails ripped the skin of her leg all the way down to her knee.'

She weakly choked as the water turned slightly pink from the nail markings.. and she could feel the bruise and blodo stinking like mad... She suddenly felt herself choke, screaming out as the man grabbed her arm...

But she was suddenly wrecked from the man, her eyes jerked open and she almost wailed when someone put their arms under her knees and the other under under her back.. She was lifted up ... and she knew who it was..

Tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed weakly at the person... Tears running down her face.. She was shaking; her heart pounding in panic as the men twitched. But really got them is when Tomoe shoved them into the closet... and with force clicked the lock button from outside.. They gasped out and paled from the hot water and Tomoe stared blankly before flipping out his phone and calling the police...

But Nanami shivered, tears running down her face...

T-Tomoe...

Tomoe...'

* * *

 _ **Earlier.'**_

* * *

Tomoe felt himself lean his head on the side wall of the baths, his eyes weak as he stared up at the ceiling..

Yup...

Something was bugging Tomoe alot. Cindy saw it... the look in his eyes, the way he seemed to be off and out of it. He seemed to have been since they moment they got in. The teenager was sitting far away but his eyes were even farther away from the place...

Weird..

Cindy blinked and then sighed out ever so gently. He still had white hair and fox ears. He had his tail that slightly flicked in the water from time to time... And... wait.. What was that mark on his neck? Surely he didn't get a tattoo? She almost blinked and paused but decided to strike up a conversation before Nanam got there since it was slightly awkward.'

" U-Um... So.. Is that a tattoo?" She smiled weakly as Tomoe blinked and jerked himself out of his thoughts. He looked at her confused and then paused when he saw what she was pointing at...

Ah...

He almost blushed but remembered his fight with Nanami... which just left him whining out and biting his lip slightly,

" Um... No... A-Actually..' he whispered and almost croaked it out. After all... he wanted to get it out of him... he had to tell her they were married, he thought he had let it on from the beginning but... Was he that stupid? No..

He was denser then dense...Nanami knew Cindy didn't understand, it was him who was stupid. It was him who wasn't thinking at the moment... not at all.' He should of told her the truth from the start instead of trying to act all cool about their relationship.

He wasn't trying to hide he was married to Nanami... He was just trying to make it seem that their relationsip was flawless.. which it wasn't and he knew that much. Tomoe wanted to smack himself..

What type of mate was he?

Tomoe suddenly looked at her and opened his mouth... But he froze up slightly, Pain suddenly shot through his mark and he felt his heart nearly stop. It then pounded.. and his eyes feraled before he quickly jumped out of the water and ran out into the direction of where he knew Nanami went to.'

He panted slightly, his feet almost slipped but he didn't care... and then he heard her scream... His heart nearly stopped before he quickly ran into the shower room and felt his blood run cold...

No..

This couldn't happen to her..

Not again.. he.. He wouldn't allow it!'

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screamed but quicky pushed his way past them, using all his strenght. Which was alot given he was a yokai... He then quickly swooped down, picked her up and shivered.. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he nuzzled her anyway...

But Nanami weakly seemed to cuddle him for only a second before slightly going limp.. Tears streamed from her eyes and Tomoe felt his heart quiver.. He dialed the poilce and stated his purpose.. but he never let her go..

Never.'

When he finsihed the call he carried her to the main changing area and slightly sat her down against the wall... Thats when Cindy froze up.. her eyes wide as she ran over and nearly started panicking. What happening to her!? Why was she all scratched up? What was going on and why?

Cindy shivered and fixed her towel but Tomoe slightly wipd at her leg dabbing it slightly.. Nanami however blankly winced tears in her eyes.. But she refused to look at Tomoe. It wasn't that she was mad at this point...it was the fact that...

Those men..

Her..

Nanami choked and nearly started crying again, and Tomoe felt his heart weakly go out to her.. his hands shook in rage and panic. This girl.. no.. This woman was always there for him, holding him. Kissing him softly, running her hands through his hair. She was calming him down, holding his wrist and stopping the blood.. and even taking his crap when he was down and out.'

And she desevred none of this..

This beauitful.. kind.. sweet and cute women didn't not deserve this at all.. She didn't desevre to be forced, she didn't desevre the scratches on her legs, and the fngertip bruise marks. She didn't...

This was not her choice and it was not for her...not for his Nanami.' Tomoe shivered weakly as Cndy bit her lip... She took one step forward, letting her wet feet hit the ground before Tomoe went to dab at the bruise close to her hip.. She yelped but then slightly shoved him back..

Tears ran down her face and she choked in her broken state.. They didn't do anything but the fear was there, scaring her.. shaking her to the core and making her remember that no matter how much she tried.. she was a child.. and dirty for her own husband..

She didn't have the choice to wait. She was forced into this sick messed up world. She was forced to be a women on her thirteenth birthday... And she hated herself for it.'

" Don't touch me... Please..' She choked and sobbed into her arm, " P-Please don't... T-Tomoe.. I.. I Can't L-Look... A-At.. You..' She whispered but choked.. But Cindy then gasped when Tomoe shivered, tears in his eyes before he quickly pulled her face around and kissed her softly..

Nanami paused, weakly pressing her hands to his chest and trying to get him to leave her alone.. but she suddenly elt him breathe gently on her mouth and she understood slightly what he ment.'

" Nanami.." he whispered softly and shivered " Nanami please look at me... Because if you don't... I'll be a little boy.. walking alone in this cruel world.' he lookd at her weakly, grasping her hands.. Cindy of course thought this was a confession, which it was not at all; but she was ahhing weakly at the situation.'

" Nanami please..' he whispered weakly as She shivered and he gently kissed her again.. But Nanami shivered, her tears touched his cheek and his heart fluttered weakly.. before she slightly choked up and then wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest,

" T-Tomoe..' She choked.. and quivered..

He came for her... he really did. He didn't think twice about it... and like he said...He would of been a child without her; and she a child without him. But togethet they were perfect for each other... Perfect..

Now this left the huge.. problem in the room.'

" That was so adorrabllleeee!" Cindy giggled aking Nanami blink and Tomoe blush weakly.

" I forgot about her.' he whispered and blushed as Nanami bit her lip and then nuzzled his arm weakly.. her tears seemed to calm down though.. Why had she been so worried in the first place?

" Get me some banages for water okay?" She whispered making Tomoe pause and then look at her sharply,

" The water will sting the cut badly!" He twitched.. and had to giggle at his protective mode. But she pouted and then slightly jerked her head towards Cindy,

" I have to tell her..' She whispered softly and smiled weakly before Tomoe nodded and bit his lip; Why tell her? He could show her too... Then let Nanami tell her.. He blushed but slightly leaned his mouthforward making Nanami blink and then pause.

" Tomoe? T-Tomoe... TOMOE!" She snapped and blushed when he licked the cut but then slightly kissed her more deeply then a boyfriend should.. Nanami however paused and blushed as she kissed him back making Cindy's jaw drop.. However both of the teen were thinking.'

'WHAT ARE WE DOING IN PUBLIC WITH EACH OTHER!?

They both pulled away, their hearts pounding before he kissed her nose and blushed.. The fox then got up and swallowed as he walked off to get her some bandages.. but only when his heart froze up and she said,

" Sometime later?" with a cute blush on her face...

He shivered and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Yes.. She was his woman, and he'd always be her man..'

* * *

" WHAT!?" Cindy gasped and almost squealled, ' You guys have been married this whole time!" She alost laughed to happily, ' Oh I'm so happy! you guys are adorable together!" She beamed as Nanami winced from the hot water on her leg.. But she nodded and blushed while Cindy smirked,

" Must be fun...' She whispered and then snickered, " Marrying the one boy that couldn't keep his eyes off of you in grade school.' She laughed but Nanami paused and then blinked.. What was she saying... Cindy was his first crush? Or at least she was sure of it. He was always looking at her when they went to school, so what was Cindy getting on about?

" Huh?" She blinked as Cindy giggled and leaned back in the water,

" I guess I should of told you a long time ago.. But.. Me and Tomoe were talking.. you know.. After he fell into the pool. And he looked at me with a serious expression and said, 'Cindy your very pretty and all.. and very kind and cute... But theres only one girl here... that is more cute then you... And more beauitful.' She giggled slightly, ' And he told me and looked away awkwardly. It was adorable!" She squealed but Nanami felt her jaw drop.. her heart swelled though and her face burned slightly, " I'm not sure if he liked you then Nanami.' She whispered suddenly, " Or maybe it was me he cared for... But I think back then I realized deep down... that his care for you would of never allowed him to get a girlfriend. Because if he was stuck with anyone other then you... I think he would of been miserable.' She smiled gently and then sighed out, she leaned back letting her blonde hair shift to the side.'

But Nanami almost beamed and felt her heart sweel up.'

Oh Tomoe..

You had extra love coming your way! Nanami smiled and blushed gently, placing a small hand to her chest as she thought back to that day... Before a man walked up and got into the water... Nanami paled.. her eyes wide.. She thougth this was a closed joint for the night.

The man had black hair and glasses... She opened her mouth but Cindy stopped her and winked slightly,

" Now Now Nanami... This is MY Husband.' She giggled before Nanami blinked.. twitched and then gasped out.'

" EHEHEHEH!?

She was shocked but then her mind went back to Tomoe who was talking to the police at the time, She gripped her towel in the water and sighed out gently, thinking far back to when they were young and still little kids. The way they played and seemed to beam at each other.'

How Tomoe would come out at nine at night and bury her deep in his coat so that she would calm down. The way that even now.. he came to her rescue and lfited her up. The way he gently stopped the bleeding and kissed her softly- even when Cindy was watching in shock.'

She deep down felt her heart swell.'

Tomoe knew her all to well and she didn't knwo what else to say to him.'

She was just happy...

She wanted to see him after he got doen talking to the police, and appologuze to him. Appologize for not trusting him and then cuddle him n the hot waters embrace. She wanted to be his tonight, and she wanted him to be hers.'

 _So she smiled gently and leaned her head back staring up at the ceiling and hoping the police didn't take long..._


	19. What Brand?

_**19\. What Brand?**_

* * *

 ** _I had a nice talk with my mother about newly weds and what they have to go through, and let me say that I learned a bit that shocked even me. But deep down I am thankful she helped me out in this.'_**

 ** _She said Marriage has many things and she evern gave me some idea subjects for Chapter ideas. XD It will evenutally lead to that but I thought that I would write a funnier chapter to set your guys minds at ease since the last few chapters had been emotional. So I thought.. What do married people go through that is very embarrassing? And then it hit me.. So please enjoy this guys. :) I really hope it makes you laugh or at least grin. XD_**

* * *

 ** _Answer for Positive Chan : Thank you for the review! :) That man was Cindy's Husband Darel. XD You'll see a bit of him later one. Hes nerdy and adorable as a little hint. And No, Nanami was not raped. But it did come rather close and shook her up alot.'_**

* * *

 ** _( May Contain some; Crude Humor in this one. XD Sorry folks But I had too... XD )_**

* * *

Nanami combed her wet hair and sighed out gently as she sat on the bed that was laying on the floor. She shivered and sneezed weakly, her nose red and her head stll slightly flushed. It had been a day or so since the incident and Tomoe was having to work that night.'

He was able to stay with her during the most parts of her fever but was called in rather quickly. Mostly due to the fact that alot of people were getting sick and they needed Tomoe due to being short staffed.'

Just Nanami's luck really but she was fine really. She just needed to calm herself because of the recent events. Tomoe had calmed her down and even spent time with her at the hot springs. Cindy had left them alone and went home with her husband but left Tomoe and Nanami alone..

To... swim..

Nanami shook her head softly and sighed out gently, She wished softly as her nightie brushed against her leg and made the pink skin slightly sore. Of course it would be since the man who scratched her had dung really deep.'

She shivered and lifted her nightgown, slightly running a fragil finger over the sore parts. She pouted weakly and winced, but relaxed when she saw another scratch... That didn't belong to her attacker.

Tomoe had been very kind to her when he carried her home that night, He had took out some cream and applied it to her thigh, even though his claws were longer and slightly sharp. They had managed to her nick her once or twice and she remembered his sheepshly smile.'

But deep down she found it extrememly cute of him to help her with this... She had to admit, her stomach turned when he did rub the cream on. Mostly because of the men touching her... and trying something on her. She felt so dirty to him, and lately had been bathing and scrubbing her skin till it was pink.'

Tomoe had caught this at the hot springs right away and kissed down her arm before hugging her and letting his wet hair hang genty in front o his and hers eyes.. She was embarrassed and the hot water stung her leg, but to be truthful; at that moment she found herself happy to be in his warm, slightly wet arms.'

Nanami sighed out a bit at the memory, her face slightly red from the memory before she found herself looking up and flopping weakly back on the bed. She had to sigh out though. Her head hurt and so did he back and legs.. She didn't know what it was but the fever really got to her this time.'

At least Tomoe still had a few hours till he had to leave and she had to smile as she turned her head towards the door and gently slid her finger between the frame. She tilted it open and stared out into the living room to see Tomoe smiling gently at their black haired son; bouncing him up and down. Cooing out and nuzzling his nose.

Hiru blinked but cooed slightly, moving his little arms weakly. For a child going on two months, he really was attentive. But Maybe that was a Yokai child thing, whatever it was Nanami found it sweet and adorable; And she had to thank Tomoe for taking care of her and Hiru the last day all by himself.

She felt slightly bad but at the moment Tomoe looked like he was overjoyed. And she had to smile at this. She sat up, letting her nighty slip down her pale shoulder... She blushed and pulled it up, covering up the mate mark that seemed slightly red.

Nanami blushed softly but looked at Tomoe.. She had to smile as how he nuzzled the baby, and kissed his little twitching nose before cradling him in his arms and gently shushing him so that he could sleep peacefully. Despite them going out and having some married fun?  
The baby always managed to get alot of their attention.'

The woman looked at her husband with soft eyes and blushed when she saw that he was wearing a choker... It made sense really and she almost bit back a small giggle. She covered her mouth but left it at that before blankly getting up and suddenly wincing.

Her back was really hurting at the moment; She didn't know what it was but she shoved it off and skipped slightly into the living room to where Tomoe was sitting with a sleeping Hiru.. He smiled gently, almost feeling his heart flutter from the way the baby was sleeping.' He almost relaxed and then softly ran his finger over the babies lips.. almost laughing when Hiru whined and shooed his hand away.'

" Hes adorable..' Tomoe whispered softly and then looked up making Nanami pout and cross her arms slightly.

" I was gonna sneak up on you...

" My ears won't allow that to EVER happen.' he laughed gently but softly let her sit by him. She had to smile but softly took the baby and kissed his little head. She gently dusted some of the child's beauitful hair to the side.'

" He really is Adorable.' She finally said.. She had to smile. This was their pride and joy their little one. They made this child, through so much that had happened and yet they were blessed with this.

This beauitful lttle child.'

Nanami beamed softly at the finally in her chest before going and standing up with the baby in her arms.. She trotted off and then laid the baby down in his crib; Hiru whined out but relaxed suddenly. His little hand twitched and unclenched while his little foot shook slightly.'

The woman chuckled at this and kissed his head before walking out and blinking when she saw Tomoe in the kitchen. He sighed out but she paused when he slightly pulled out a frozen meal and stuck it in the rundown microwave.. his tail flicked a bit but Nanami smiled ever so slightly at him.'

He was handsome in his own way.. He paused suddenly, his shoulders slightly tensed but then relaxed making her pause before he laughed gently and deeply... This left her heart fluttering before he looked at her wth his sdeways glance...

" You gonna keep staring at me?" he snickered making her blink and then blush like mad. She yelped and then looked away sharply before quickly running into the kitchen with him and staring slightly at him with wide eyes.'

" Hey Tomoe?" She blinked making him pause and lean his back on the counter. She herself boostered herself up on the counter and sat there; her feet slighty swung back and forth and he had to smile gently at her bahaviour.'

" Hum?" he muttered softly and waited for the meal to be down. But she sighed out and looked at him ever so slightly. She was going to ask him this. It was about time she asked him this question and she wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know it.'

" Have you ever thought about school?" she looked at him slightly making Tomoe blink and pause ever so slightly.'  
To be honest he had. But deep down was that really something to say? He knew one thing and it was a really good thing. Nanami would feel guilty if he said yes. Mostly because she was going to school and he was not.'

" Not at all..' he grinned slightly, It wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the full truth either. He actaully thought teaching was interesting, for some purposes and for spending time with the kids. It sounded nice in a whole lot of ways. But at the moment it was unappraochedable and he was okay with this little tibit of reality.

" Are you sure?" She blinked slightly, " I've been thinking that it would be good if you wanted to go to school. I mean its your choise but... " She trailed off, " Well its up to you really.'She whispered softly as he shrugged turned and then placed one arm on each side of her.. She blinked but blushed slightly as he shook his head and smiled sheepsihly and shyly.'

" Nah... I'm good. I have no desire to go to school.' He whispered softly and looked at her embarrassed, " I'd rather have all that time with you and my son.' He whispered softly but blushed when she giggled and then softly pecked his lips.'

He blinked and then paused, his face colored red and he paused before she pressed her lips on his again. This left his tail flicking slightly and also it left him debating in embarrassment, but in the end of it all he softly pressed his lips back onto hers and softly kissed her back.'

She smiled but blushed as she titled her head and let her lips play apon his, and Tomoe felt his heart beat speed up as he closed in on her and kissed her a bit more passionately. Nanami blushed softly an took a weak breath against his mouth before he he nipped at her lip. She whined and gasped gently but Tomoe let out a soft groan... his tail flicked and he blushed when Nanami's foot slightly touched its tip.

He groaned but weakly kissed her back, deeply and passionailty before Nanami suddenly pulled her head away from his mouth and whined weakly. She twitched and bit her lip slightly, placing a hand on her stomach and leaving him to blink slightly.'

" Are you okay?" he whispered in shock and blinked weakly; his arms were still around her but she weakly found herself pushing awy and sliding to the floor. Her feet gently hit the cold tiel but she nodded and breathed out.

" Y-Yeah.. Just a bit queazy." She smiled sheepishly making Tomoe's ears flick. He was slightly worried but her cold had been getting to her rather quickly this time; And that left him biting his lip. He really didn't want to go to work but he had too and for him that sucked way more then he wanted it too.'

He wanted to stay home and help Nanami but at this rate staying home to much would leave to him being fired and he could not... would not afford something that bad. So he sucked it up like any big boy was supposed to and agreed to come in.' But he was worried about Nanami. She had been acting badly with her fever and all and he just hoped she would be okay when he came in tonight.'

Nanami however shivered and yawned softly. She wondered what that was about? She had no problems with Tomoe; if fact they were fine with each other really fne n a good way. But at the moment her stomach started to hurt and she didn't know what was going on at the moment.'

She pouted but sighed out as she let Tomoe get his meal out and wobbled to the room. She pouted and sat down weakly, staring forward before going to the bathroom.. She sighed out weakly and sat down, her back hurting.'

Sadly it only took her a few minutes to realize what was happening.

" OH god!" She yelped and then paled slightly as she looked around in embarrassment.. She had.. started something... Very peronsal at the very moment. And what was bad? She had to check the closet to fnd none of the supplies.

Nanami felt herself pale as her body felt instantly dirt and stinky. She just took a shower and everything and now this had to happen!? She mentally groaned and let her head hit the door frame slightly before she paled ever more.

She was sick and could barely leave the house .. her mother was working.. Mizuki was working... The only person that could possibilty pick up what she needed was...

Was..

She suddenly blushed like mad. Her skin turned a hot red and she felt her stomach turn all over again. NO! She was not ready for Tomoe to go out and by her woman supplies! She was not ready to subect him to such a torture!

Nanami blinked weakly and decided to use girls best friend and grab toliet paper... Which just made her walk outside and whine mentally... She saw Tomoe eating silently with chopsticks before he threw away the case. Got out his bento and sat it down before grabbing his shoes and starting to slip them on.'

She paused and then gulped weakly,

" W-Where are you going?" She blinked but blushed weakly, her legs tremebled slightly but he blinked and softly paused as he looked at her and then the fridge.

" I was going out to pick up some milk and all before I go to work tonight.. and some cough medicine. Do you need anything?" He blinked as Nanami paused and then groaned weakly. She wanted to punch the wall or, of something!

Even when they were friends they didn't talk about this, and yes they were married but this was awkward. But she knew she was acting childish at the moment.. but it would make things awkward. She knew it.. But...

She needed what she needed.'

Nanami blushed and sucked in hr breathe before looking him in the eye and blushing like mad.

" I need Mmmhhmmm..' She muttered and looked away, her heart trembled and her voice wobbled making Tomoe blink and then look at her confused,

" Huh?"

OH COME ON!' Nanami screamed but blushed weakly and findled with her fingers once more. She gulped but suddenly breathed in weakly.'

" I need... MhhmmmHMMM!" She snapped weakly but he just looked at her dumbfounded. This left her blushing weakly.. Of course. This was Tomoe. His mind wasnt on things like this at all!  
She whined mentally.. She knew it wasn't his fault but she wanted to snap at him at the moment. Why did it have to be her that had to explain this at the moment? She gulped but breathed in sharply; her heart almost stopped but she suddenly just snapped inwardly.'

" TAMPONS IDIOT! I NEED TAMPONS!" She screamed suddenly, her hands almost cringng in a haunting way... Thats when the silence followed.. then the dark blush before Tomoe yelped and then weakly looked down in complete embarrassment... Then she mentally died from his..clear, embarrassemt filled question.

" What brand?

" SERIOUSLY!?" They both blushed and quickly looked away from each other, OH WHY!?

* * *

Tomoe blankly blushed and held out the bag to Nanami, his eyes weak and his skin almost crawling. Never had he recieved so many awkward looks in all his life. The clerk, the ladies in the supply isle... Gwen...

He wanted to die on the spot.. and he really could not believe Nanami wanted him to pick these up in the first place.. But she blushed and quickly pulled them out of his hands, her eyes completely wide.

" Don't flash them around!" She scolded and blushed as she skidded to the bathroom and slammed the door.. But Tomoe felt his head spin before he looked down and blushed like mad.. Why? WHY WHY!? Did he just HAVE to go do that!?  
He groaned weakly and rubbed his eyes, his face still red before he paused suddenly..

Nanami was.. He blinked and then looked at the calender suddenly before running a tongue over his own teeth.. Nope. Perfectly fine. But he noticed his time wasn't to far behind. Oh god.. He blushed suddenly and whined.

 _He hated this...'_


	20. Truths and Teething!

_**20\. Truths and Teething!'**_

* * *

 _ **Heya guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I had wondered how to put that but come on. A girl can't always go shopping everytime; And a man, if kind enough would offer to go. So that made me giggle at the thought. All I have to say is Poor Tomoe.' XD I thought I'd do something kind of fluffy in this chapter as well.'**_

 _ **Maybe its more comedy based? Or cute. I don't know honestly but I hope you all enjoy it. After this chapter I'm going to try to write a chapter or too on Honesty. My mother said it was known between newly weds to have to be more truthful, so That will be in the next chapter at least. :)**_

 _ **And I'm sorry if I have not answered an RPS or PM messages! I have been very busy with getting ready for school and all, Its late when I wrote this and thought what the heck? I'll try to get to you guys as soon as possible! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Reply to Positive-Chan: Thank you! And your very welcome. I didn't find the question to odd since I've been asked and told things before. :) And Yes. I was hoping that it seemed that way. I want to build up thier relationship piece by piece, They didn't get a chance to be lovey dovey before and skipped straight to... well Hiru. But now they're warming up to each other and as the titlesays.. growing. :) But thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well.' :)**_

* * *

Nanami yawned and weakly stretched her back, her hands stretched towards the ceiling and her fngers seemed to scratch and tear at the air before she slightly slung her legs over the edge of the bed. Of course it was laying on the floor but she didn't mind.'

Tomoe had been workng the last few days to her dismay but the weekend was here witch meant one thing. No school and no work, The girl sighed out weakly and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping fox who was compleely out of it from fridays work.' His head was weakly half on and half off the pillow while his ears flicked and seemed to catch every sound around him.'

But she knew deep down that Tomoe was completely out of it. She didn't blame him either given he had been up most of the night in his nght shift. She fgured he'd be sleeping until lunch so she slightly krept up and got Hiru who was slightly staring upward and trying to fuss.'

Nanami chuckled and picked him up slightly,

" Come on little buddy.. Lets not wake daddy..' She whispered softly and carried him into the other room; She made it into the living room where Mizuki was tying on his apron and gettng ready for work. He snapped on his watch while Gwen waddled to her room for some sleep.'

She smled weakly and sighed out before waiting for said snake to leave before undoing her already loose top and feeding Hiru. The baby whined and pouted but slightly ate leaving her to giggle and kiss his head gently. He seemed slightly tired but she had to admit that wasn't her full fault.' The little guy was the one that liked to stay up late and cry.'

She felt bad for Tomoe but the man seemed to snuggle the baby at times just to get him to calm down. It was sweet and adorable in everyway possible. She smiled softly but then burped the baby. The baby blinked, his wide eyes seemed to search about leaving her to chuckle and giggle.'

" Whats that Hiru?" She whispered but let him explore her hand slightly.' He blinked and then stuck her finger in his mouth, sucking slightly and making her grin. Someone might be teething soon... This got to her since she knew that was gonna be a few hard weeks.

A crying baby was not a fun experience.' She sighed out gently but left it alone as she left him bite and naw at her hand, She grinned at this but since he was so young he only slept and ate at times.'

She kissed his head and chuckled gently before she heard a weak whine, she blinked and paused before blushhing like mad when Tomoe put his forehead firmly on her shoulder. She yelped out almost upsetting Hiru before looking at him and then the time. It was already lunch time.'

Man, how time flew.'

She slightly looked at him and gulped, her eyes wide before she blinked. He whined however and seemed to still be half asleep, which just left Hiru blinking cutely and trying to bite on his fathers ears, that was flopped over at the time. Nanami had to giggle and pull him away which just resulted in Hiru choking up and then wailing weakly.'

Tomoe suddenly groaned and opened one eye, he stared at the baby and then weakly, to Nanami's shock. Took the baby in his arms and kissed his head softly.. He smiled gently even though his eyes seemed to have slight bags.

Hiru however choke and whined before Tomoe slightly went to the kitchen and searched through a few things; Nanami just blinked got up and paused before Tomoe blinked suddenly and pulled out a little tube. She then watched him slightly lay Hiru down and gently force his mouth open..

Nanami almost paled but Tomoe put the gel softly on the babes gums and gently rubbed before the baby started to calm down and whimper slightly. His little ears pinned and his tail flicked making the woman pause slightly,

" What was that about?" She smiled ever so slightly but Tomoe just chuckled gently and sighed out as he tried to get the baby to sleep,

" Teething gel... I picked some up at the store last week.' he smiled gently but then blinked when she looked at him; he blushed and soflty looked away but could not help but smile shyly.

This was nice...'

" Well thank you.. I didn't think he would be teething just yet..' She blinked as he smiled and kissed the babies head.'

" Yokia teeth a bit bit earlier then humans..' he whispered softly and kissed the babes nose before going and laying him down. The baby whined but twitched and softy passed out leaving Nanami to giggle slightly from the doorway.'

"I see... What are you doing up all of a sudden?" She blinked as Tomoe shrugged but smiled gently. He seemed tired still and it worried her. Maybe he needed more sleep? But then again if that was the case then why did he get up all of a sudden? She pouted weakly but slightly poked his shoulder making him blink and then sigh out.'

He didnt' know what to say at the moment but he knew that getting up probably worried her a bit, but at the moment he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep; once he was up he was up. Unless he was REALLY tired. So he just sighed out and looked at her,

" I'm fine really.' he smiled weakly and held up his hands, " I mean I'm just not read for any more sleep at the moment..' he chuckled softly but blushed when she nuzzled his slightly. He blinked in shock and felt his heart beat speed up ever so slightly. Nanami however blushed from her own move.

She wasn't used to this but neither did she care. She just wanted him to be okay and so she was trying her best to make sure it stayed that way; Its just that she was embarrassed by that fact at this very moment.'

Tomoe paused and smiled weakly but blushed all the same before looking up and out the window,

" It looks like the snow is starting to melt at least..' he whispered and she nodded ever so slighty. That was true, and soon it would be Febuary, And her birthdya was just coming around the corner. She almost smiled from the thought but also wondered if Tomoe remembered through all of this.'

" Thats good...' She whispered but snuggled him ever so slightly..' Tomoe nodded gruffy and sighed out slightly.'

To be honest with the weather warming up he had to worry about other things, Which was the horrid and hot heat waves. He had to get the air conditioner fixed, if not the baby wouldn't be able to survive in the heat. Tomoe sighed out weakly at this.. at least it was still slightly chilly at night.'

He then paused, letting his mind go back to Nanami nuzzling him from behind and makng his face burn softly in confusion. This was still so new to him, and yet deep down he secretly liked how she would TRY to cuddle him from time to time.'

Tomoe blushed weakly and sighed out as he placed his hands over hers, which was tightly on his stomach. He his lip and blushed softly.. but smiled genlty when Nanami almost jumped from his touch, but then softly let her hands shyly tough the bare skin of his stomach under his shirt.. he blushed madly but stayed silent and swallowed softly.'

He had never imagined they'd be like this... not in a million years and yet here they were, husband and wife. Kissing and flirting, having children. He really didn't mind the baby and the weak house, he just wished he could do better like he had planned before all this pain had started.'

But at least he had Nanami through it all, in fact he had her more then he thought he did and it made his heart flutter madly about. He could of swore that maybe you could see the skin move.. or at least hear the loud flutter.' He blushed softly but sghed out when Nanami's hands seemed to be hot but warm against his tone stomach.'

He remembered them talking about boys and girls.. trying to get each other set up with their friends and so and so... and yet Tomoe was glad she never expected those offers. And he was glad he never did either; if he had not he would of never ended up with Nanami.'

And for him he would not of been able to handle it.'

He knew this deep down.'

Nanami blushed softly when she felt his hands on hers.. and they were both quiet... Blushing softly and rmemebering back to when they were little kids.' It was nice being like this.. and not freaking out and NOT knowing about each others feelings.. Tomoe felt his heart thud but he softly turned around and faced her... He prepared to shyly nuzzle her before the door was knocked loudly on.. Whihc made them yelp and jump back away from each other.'

Tomoe blushed and gulped,

" To the door!" He laughed as she nodded and fixes her hair ever so slightly,

" YEP!" She laughed but blushed and smiled gently at Tomoe who went to the door and opened it without thinking. Only he froze when he saw Cindy and a tall man with dorky glasses. Sadly the glasses reminded Tomoe of his father right away and he was tempted to slam the door but ignored the feeling and smiled weakly.'

Only he wasn't expecting Nanami to push past him, now wearing a sweater outfit that seemed a bit short. That was the faster she had ever changed but that wasn't what got to him. What got to him was when she gasped and then laughed as she hugged Cindy rght out in front of him..

Wha?

" OH Cindy! Darrel!" She addressed and shook Darrels hand violently.. Tomoe however felt himself squirm slightly. He didn't know why and maybe it was the fact that his full moon was not to far away; he hoped that was not to case. His full moons would be coming back soon since the pregnancy had wore off his wife. Mating season was in March like always and he was pretty sure Nanami's birthday was coming sooner or later.. and since he and her became mates in march... that meant their first anniversary was coming up soon as well.'

Tomoe almost paled from all of the thoughts coming through his mind. His head hurt alot and he didn't know what to say or do at the moment but smile fakely... he wanted to walk between them and seperate their hands. But then again this guy looked like a shrip compared to him...

Not that he was dragging about himself or anything; he was just pointing out the obvious.'

Tomoe grunted slightly but then smiled weakly when cindy waved and giggled slightly,

" Me and Darrel decided to come over and say hi!" She grinned happily, " We even brought cookies!" She laughed softly, " I was so surprised about you two being married that I couldn't think. I wanted to congradulate you two!" She smiled softly as Tomoe blinked suddenly and Nanami gasped when the dorky looking man nodded and handed her a rather large plate of chocolate covered cookies.'

" And we also brought wine..' Cindy suddenly whined, " for my appologys of last night Nanami-Chan.' She bowed deeply before Darrel nodded gently and softly looked at Nanami.

" We are terribily sorry Miss.' he whispered softly and Tomoa lmost flinched. This guys voice was nice... and deep down he didn't like this at all. He slightly looked at Nanami and paled instantly from her embarrassed and red face. N-NANAMI!

He twitched suddenly, his lips forming a straight line in torture while Darrel smiled weakly and Nanami suddenly jerked her head back and forth,

" Oh No! no! No! It wasn't your guys fault at all! I shouldn't of ran off in the first place. I acted out and I'm sorry.' She whisepred gently but Cindy shook her head softly and smiled,

" We all have our fights with our spouses.' She beamed softly before Nanami yelped nd gasped suddenly. She noticed them just standing their wrapped in their scarves and gloves and Nanami felt her face flush with embarrassment. ( But in Tomoe's line of site? He saw her blush for other reasons.. XD )

" I AM SO SORRY!" She suddenly gasped and then slghtly skipped away to shove them into the living room " Where is my manners?" She muttered rather quickly and sat the cookies down. Tomoe paused and put the wine down and he could tell by the tab it wasn't cheap either.. he blinked in shock but sat it down as Nanami gulped softly and blushed.

" P-Please have a seat!" She laughed weakly and sighed out as waited for them. Cindy however laughed gently and sat down; Darrel waited for her to take her seat before he too sat down softly and smiled... he almost left off an air of flowers and no care. Just like Mikage used too. Plus the man was to friendly... and with nanami in that short Outfit.. Tomoe felt something go through him but he ignroed it and smiled weakly as he too sat down by his wife.'

" Soooo..' cindy began and almost smiled to widely, " This place is charming-

" Don't struggle to compliment..' Nanami smiled weakly and then tucked soem hair behind her ear, "I know its not much but um.. Its home and all.' She laughed weakly, " I mean its not that big money pitof a house we had before.. but.. that was Tomoe's place and...' She suddenly trailed off and softly looked at Tomoe.

She didn't want to bring up his past if it was gonna hurt him but Tomoe nodded to her shock and weakly looked down. To be honest the wounds were still sore.. and hard days he'd look at his arms and wonder if he should make that mistake again... and yet Nanami was always there and he always found himself backing out of it.'

He didn't want to do that to her or Hiru, He knew the past was harsh and it was still something that gave him nightmares.. But when he found himself shivering and slightly looking at the scars on his back and upper shoulders?  
He'd be suddenly embarrassed but relaxed by Nanami softly touching them and running her fingers down the soft scars.. Asking him if he was okay and how they didn't look that bad.

Just like he would do for her scars on her legs and hips. Deep down, they both had scars and when one would sit up in the middle of night.. shaking and crying weakly? The other would hug the other and give them their encouramnet. Tomoe would never force Nanami and Nanami would always take walking then the car.

Tomoe would never watch a movie that invovled a girl getting abused.. and Nanami would never mention abuse of a teenage boy. Because it would end up in one of them whining out in panic.' They would never do that and yet here he was mentioning something so harsh.'

" I..' Tomoe trailed off softly but smiled weakly, " I... We... Moved from the house. Me and my father started to hit off bad terms.' he whispered softly and cindy listened slightly, her head bobbing as her husband stared gently, " You see... I had... ended up with Mental abuse... " He whispered gently, " I have to admit alot of it was brought in by my want for him to be home more... and I acted out.. But..' he trailed off and gently brushed some hair out of his eyes, " Then it turned into physical abuse. " he whispered suddenly and Cindys eyes grew wide, " After that ... ''Things' happened." he whispered softly, " And we ended up here!" He laughed weakly and Nanami felt his hand tighen on hers... the air grew quiet before Nanami nodded slightly in a mental way.

Time to change the subject before Tomoe locked himself in their room. She breathed out but then smiled gently and clapped her hands,  
" SOOO Do you guys want anything to drink? Eat?" She beamed, " We can eat some cookies and sip the wine?" She blinked as Cndy gasped. She understood what Nanami was doing and laughed slightly,

" Oh No, No! " She beamed, ' That wine s for you and Tomoe.. and the cookies have a relaxing herb in them for romance.' She winked slightly making Nanami blink... Both teens paused and then blushed like mad... didn't they have enough romance in the hot spring?  
They both paused and then quickly looked away from each other, trying not to think back before Cindy grinned a cheeky grin.

Oh yeah.. they had it bad for each other.'

Nanami laughed weakly but blushed, " Water or soda then?" She beamed as Cindy paused and then chuckled softly,

" Wa-

' Suddenly there was a load whine and Cindy looked at her husband. She paused but he shrugged weakly.. he hadn't said anything and Nanami suddenly paled and blushed like mad. That was right. Cindy didn't know about their little Um... ' Offspring.'

Tomoe paled suddenly and gulped praying that the babay didn't cry.. But sadly the cry rang out suddenly. Nanami yelped out in panic and blushed as she titled her head towards the gorund..Only cindy blinked... paused.. then gasped out in complete shock... Her hands flew to her cheeks before her eyes beamed.

" Y-You... You guys.. have a baby!?" She gasped and almost squealed before Tomoe blushed like mad and looked away. Nanami hoewever looked up and softly pouted and nodded gently,

" U-Um yes..' She whispered softly and blushed gently before Cindy snickered a bit,

" Naughty Tomoe..' She cooed making Tomoe blush like mad. OH COME ON! Mizuki and Kurama was bad enough but this girl too!? He whined slightly and looked down before Nanami laughed weakly but blushed softly.

" I should go check on him..' She smiled weakly as cindy lit up,

" A boy!? Ohhhh Wow! Your so lucky hum Tomoe?" She snickered as Tomoe blushed even more.. Oi WHY!? Cindy then lit up and stood up rather quickly, her eyes almost dancing slightly,

" Can I see him!?" She giggled as Nanami blinked but then nodded softly,

" Of course you can.' She beamed weakly...

But when she started to get up?  
Well.. You understand that Nanami is clumbsy.. But Tomoe felt his heart nearly plummet into his gut when he saw the girl stand up and then trip forward on the mini carpet next to the coffee table. Only Tomoe couldn't move fast enough and Darrel jerked out of his seat and caught her in a lightening quick way.'

She gasped in shock when he caught her under her arms and his glasses glinted n a freaky but serious way.

" Are you alright?" he snapped out but she nodded and blushed before Tomoe felt his eyes suddenly feral. He bit his lip... not carrying that his now bared teeth dug down into his gums. He almost seethed out from the pain but he cared not... This man had better get his hands off his mate.. or... Or.. he would... he would.

Suddenly Darrel ndoded and let Nanami go before Cindy pouted and started checking the girl. Apparently she didn't see anything wrong with the scene. And thats when Tomoe almost felt foolish. Maybe there wasn't anything to do with this.. maybe he was just being an idiot? And yet... Maybe his full moon week was messing with his head all over again.

But it couldn't just come a week early.. So maybe that wasn't it at all. But there was no way he was jealous. After all, she had HIS mate mark. HIS teeth marks... HIS baby. HIS bed... She was HIS. So why be jeaous when he had nothing to worry about at all?

Maybe this was how Nanami felt with Cindy at first? And if that was so he'd better shut his mouth before he did something really stupid. He didn't want to do anything ridiculous and mean... Or offesive. So he sat there awkwardly with Darrel...

The man was really quiet..

Tomoe almost twitched but laughed weakly,

" U-Um... Sooo... What do you think about the weather?" he muttered but Darrel's glasses suddenly glinted.. thats when he got all nerdy on the clouds and cloud forms. Tomoe paled suddenly and sipped some water- Oh what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Nanami smiled slightly as Cindy cooed at Hiru and giggled softly.. The baby however whined and tried to wiggle to much due to his pained gums.. The woman amost felt bad for him... His teeth were going to come in sooner or later and that was a painful experience..

Cindow however didn't seem to think of this and just nuzzled him like crazy.. She looked at his head and paused slightly as she lookd at Nanami.

" Nanami-Chan..

" Hum?" Nanami whispered and blushed softly as she made her and Tomoe's bed.. She wished she knew they were having visiters at least for today... With the house it was was already messy but now it was really messy. She pouted before the girl weakly lookd at her,

" Why is Hiru's hair black?" She whispered and Nanami froze up... her mind went back to hsi birthdate... that strange woman... The way she said such aweful things about her son. She didn't want to think about it... whatever Hiru was destined to do..

She didn't care.

He was her baby.. her and Tomoe's baby and she knew that deep down they would care and hold the child close to their hearts. No one was going to make this out as a bad thing, her son... even if he did the most aweful thing in the world...

She would never turn her back on him.

" U-Um..' She trailed off, " Oh you remembered my father Cindy! He had black hair..its genetics thats kicked in from my side of the family.' She chuckled weakly but Cindy suddenly lit up and nodded softly,

" Oh I get it!" She grinned and then kissed the babies head before handing him to Nanami so she could numb his gums once more...

" Thats makes alot of sense.' Cindy smiled gently but then sat down beside Nanami who softly nuzzled Hiru and placed some numbing gell on his numbs.. he whined and tried to suck on her finger but she stopped him since she didn't want him to swallow to much of the gell.. She stroked his head and got him his binkie and let him suck on it before looking at Cindy and sighing out a bit.

" Thank you for coming today. It was nice seeing you.' Nanami whispered but smiled gently as cindy nodded and then paused... she looked like she wanted to say something but didn't; Until she bit her lip weakly and breathed out.

" Nanami...' She suddenly whispered softly and looked at her, " Tomoe.. ..was he really?" She trailed off and looked away. This was none of her business and she had to let herself shut her mouth, But Nanami nodded straight out and stared her in the eye.

" He was... and it still terrifies him at night.' She whispered softly " its like hes afraid of waking up to him taking him... he's even asked his mum to not drag him away..' She whispered and then trailed off abrutely, " I shouldn't be talking about me and Tomoe's private manners..' She laughed weakly and then looked down.'

" I was... Abused as well..' Nanami whispered softly, " So when I saw Tomoe going through something almost as bad as mine.. well..' She shivered and her heart quivered " I was greived.. and upset. He.. Used to.. Do things to himself that scared me.. Ya know? But if he were to ever take out that rubber band again-" She suddenly looked Cindy in the eye.

" I'd stand by him and kiss away his fears..' She whispered suddenly.. but her own words shocked her. Her own heart... her own everything. And its then she realized that despite it all... Tomoe was no longer her friend. He was her love.. her husband. The person she'd wake up to and cuddle without fear.

The person she would have kids with, and take baths with. The person that would care for her when she felt sick, and the person that would secretly blush and sing for her in the quiet of the night. The person she could hold hands with... and the person she could bury her head into his chest.

He wasn't the boy that protected her from bullies anymore.. he was a man that protected her from other men, and instead of a hug and a small smile.. She could kiss him and not care what others thought. He was still a friend in a sense... but she had noticed these last few days..

Flirting was almost coming naturally... Her heart would always flutter from his advances, and his advance were shy and not to forward. She would love watch movie with him and cuddling was almost a must at night now. Talking till one in the morning and laughing about memories love past holding hands and staring up at the ceiling...

It was like their relationship was suddenly getting softly... kinder. Sweeter.. maybe slightly bitter sweet but she cared not. Bitter always had some help along the way.. and just this morning when he turned around and looked at her.

She had felt tense but slightly happy; happy that he was turning and getting ready to kiss her softly.. how many times she did not know. But he was planning on kissing her softly and possibly just standing there and holding her close.'

It was past friends now... and she was okay with this.'

Cindy nodded softly but then smiled ever so slightly,

" Sounds like you two finally saw what was in front of each other. Lots of people don't see that. And friendshp based relationships can be the best of relationships. You two have a baby... a place to stay.. And romance.' She whispered softly but smiled at Nanami, " having him as a husband must be nice. You two... even when you were little. You were the one Tomoe rushed too when you got hurt... and when Tomoe fell in the pool..' She trailed off and smiled ever so softy.

" You knew he couldn't swim... and you jumped in after him.' She whispered suddenly and looked at her a bit, " At that moment I knew... That you gusy were great for each other. I just didn't say anything.. I mean at the time I almost kissed him. But you got him out of the water.. and fassed over him as he tried to push you away. I remember you freaking out, and asking him if he needed CPR.' She laughed slightly, " His face twisted in a weird way and he asked you what that was... You pushed him down and-

" Okay lets not!" Nanami laughed in embarrassment as she remembered that little tibit... She had to breath because she didn't want to laugh anymore at the time.'

She'd think about it later...

Nanami however got up and sat Hiru down in his crib, letting him sleep softly before looking at Cindy and smiling gently,

" Thank you..' She whispered suddenly but softly looked down, " I was jealous at first... You know?" She whispered softly, " Your... Well.. Perfect.' Nanami laughed weakly " I had Hiru out of wedlock...

Cindy suddenly blinked with wide eyes.. Oh that explained alot.'

" And your hair is blonde..and your pretty eyes. You have beautiful clothes and your shaped perfectly.. but all I have is this flat chest, and dull brown hair. Sometimes I wnder why Tomoe wants me..' She trailed off softly and then looked at her genty, " But... You helped me and him more then you will ever know Cindy. I'm glad you were his first love.. because... I think without you here I would of never felt truly like Tomoe's wife.. Because Now I want to be his.'" She suddenly smiled and placed a soft hand on her heart. Her face flushed softly before Cindy giggled and then hugged her happily.. shocking the poor girl.'

" Are you kidding me Nanami!? I was jealous of you!" She beamed, ' You had someone so devoted to you and I felt that maybe I would never get to that point... and then I met Darrel..' She smiled softly to herself and Nanami saw it... she saw n Cindyes eyes what she had in her own for Tomoe. Cindy really..

Really loved Darrel.'

" And what are you talking about body wise!?" Cindy whined out, " I've been...' she looked around slightly, ' Modified..' She winked making Nanam gasp in shock.

" WHAT!?

" SHU! SHU!" Cindy giggled and waved it off, " At least you have nice legs right? You'd always wear those long socks and Tomoe would always hate it because they would fall down... But when he got older I caught him looking more then he should." Cindy winked leaving Naami to blanch.

SHE JUST THOUGHT IT TICKED HIM OFF SHE DIDN'T THINK HE WAS A PERVERT! She suddenly blushed before Cindy giggled gently and sighed out a bit... She tucked some hair ut of her eyes and then looked forward,

" I'm going to go check on the guys.. ' She whispered softly and grinned, " You go to the living room and think all this trhough ya know? Nanami..' She trailed off but smiled a bit, " You and Tomoe? I hope you have all the happiness.. " She grinned, " Plus its the weekends... Weekends are romanitc..

" Well we have a baby..' Nanami laughed weakly as Cindy grinned,

" Do you guys want more?

Nanami suddenly paled dramamitcally, WHAT!? MORE!? She wasn't even sure about that herself.. the thought of more scared her alot and yes she had to amdit another would be... Nice..

But not yet!  
She blushed and then shook her head like mad,

" M-M-M-Maybe L-Later!" She gasped out and blushed slightly as Cindy laughed and hugged her slightly.'

She then got up and left making Nanami sigh out gently and then look around the room slightly...

Tomoe... She understood a bit more now.. And she was going to say it; She was so happy that he was her husband. He was her husband and not anyone else. And for once she wasn't embarrassed to say it...

She wasn't.

* * *

Tomoe grumbled to himself in the other room, well the kitchen. Darrel had talked his ears off but was now back to being quiet as ever. He seemed to be sitting there blankly leaving Tomoe to bite his lip and excuse himself to go get some refreshments.

Only he was in the kitchen, huffing and cleaning off some palts. His head swam weakly and he felt his feet slightly stumbling but he let it slide. He was really just annoyed. This was worse then when his cousins Onokiri and Kotetsu visited in the fifth grade...

The fox sighed out and then looked over the bar to the living room only to blink when Cndy looked at him and then grinned slightly.. Oh god..

He paled but she ran over wth her husband in tow and Nanami slightly blushing like mad... what the heck had they been talking about in the other room? He wished he had listened but then again maybe he was best he didn't.'

" Hey Toommmooeee-Kun!" Cindy lit up and almost beamed like crazy, n fact he smile was so bright he almost gaurded his eyes and groaned out.. Oir why was she shining out like this? He winced but smiled weakly before she gasped out,

" Why don't we all go out to eat?" She gasped out suddenly and he almost paled.. again.. he didn't think he'd have enough for food and then resturant food this week. Maybe next week but this week he was broke at the point.  
It was funny that once you get married you get in more dept then getting more money like you would think.' He huffed mentally at this but then blinked when she held up her hands,

" ORRR!" She grinned slightly, " Why don't you...' She suddenly pushed Nanami forward making him blink in shock, " Cook this lovely lady a meal and spend some time wth her tonight?" She smiled suddenly making Tomoe pause in shock.. his eyes almost went wide and he felt himself blush.'

Wait what?

" I mean we brought you guys wine.. and you have a nice fireplace.. Why don't you guys spend some time together?" She giggled suddenly, " It'd be all romantic and stuff.' She winked and then almost gave Tomoe a ' Do this and she'll be really happy, ' look. He blinked in shock before Nanami blushed like mad and gasped out,

" N-NO! He doesn't have to do that! He works alot and, and that would just b-be!

" I think thats a great idea.' Tomoe suddenly muttered makng Nanami blink and then slowly look at him shocked.. She gasped and then blushed before he smiled weakly and sighed out,

" I mean.. Mizuki is going out with Kurama tonight for some party palnning events.. and Gwen is going out with- ' he shuddered- " Inari.' he snapped out weakly ' So.. We' ll be alone ya know? And Hiru slepps most of the tme so we could have a nice night?" he whispered softly making Cindy beam at him.

Good work Tomoe-Kun.'

Tomoe however was mentally red like a tomato.. he was not used to speaking out like all of a sudden. In fact his head hurt and his heart was pounding like mad. He was never ths traight forward and yet it almost seemed to fit his personailty more then he liked to admit.'

Nanami however stared at him with her wide, beauitful brown eyes before she blushed and nodded sharply,

" O-Okay! But I can't cook so-

" I'll do the cooking.' he suddenly muttered balnkly, " if you tried to cook you'd burn the place down.'

" HEY JERK!" She snapped but he then felt himself smirk.. almost like when they were friends.. he then flicked her nose and chuckled a bit,

" In fact I might have to keep a fire extinguisher close-

" Tomoooeee...

Tomoe suddenly felt himself grin playfully and Cindy almost felt herself giggle..these hadn't changed to much.. And she liked it this way. She had to chuckled though as she sighed out softly..

She loved seeing them like this.

True friends really did stay ot the end huh?

* * *

Nanami blushed slightly and stared at Tomoe who had a white shirt one along with his balck jeans... the nice ones. They may of been at home but she felt herself smile gently before the intructions in her hands.

He knew how to make her heart flutter.

She sighed out weakly but then tried to clear her head. Her mother just went out with inari, something she wasn't to sure about.. But they were just seeing each other as friends so she wasn't going to panic.. not yet anyway. Miuki had went with Kurama to help with concert plans, and Hiru was peacefully sleeping.

And Tomoe was stirring the broth on the stove with distnct eyes.. they seeme dbeautful and focused and yet she had to smile softly at him. He was really focused.. which was good since she was making something herself.

Bamboo leaf rice cake.

It wasn't that hard to make and it almost seemed like forever since Tomoe had gotten to eat it. She wanted him to be able to snack on his favortie treat.. She rememebred when they were little. Tomoe would almost pout and she'd make him the rice cake when he felt down and out.'

She almost giggled softly but read the instuctions before Tomoe walked past and his tail brushed her leg.. She blinked and blushed but realized something... Tomoe would never do that on purpose.. She sighed out gently but looked at Tomoe as he poured the broth on top of some meat.. She blinked though.

The food looked amazing.'

He really knew how to do this... and she was covered in flour and had sugar slightly dripped out of her hair. She pouted but mushed the dough together before putting in the filling to the cakes.. She was doing red bean paste this time. Tomoe seemed to draw to this slightly so she smiled and finished them up with the leaf.

The woman then cleaned up slightly and looked around to see Tomoe pouring the wine in the living room.. She paused softly and blushed from the lit fireplace and the nice looking food... But she smiled all the same.

This was nice.. just him and her and the nice night ahead of them. She blushed softly but slightly sat the plate down making Tomoe blink slightly. Something flashed in his eyes but she caught a shy smile on his mouth..

Yay, She made him happy.

Nanami smiled but sat down while Tomoe across from her and bit his lip,

" I did... this.. whatevr you want to call it. I just really threw a bunch of things together. Its more American based I suppose.' he whispered softly but looked away. To be honest he wanted this to be nice.. fancy.. but sweet to. She had wanted to go to that fancy resturant that one time and got wine spilled on her..

But he was happier at home with her.

He watched Nanami pause and take a bite before lighting up and gasping out,

" Its so good!" She beamed slightly and took another bite, suddenly digging n. Tomoe paused and leane dhis head on his hand watching her slghtly... and he.. couldn't help himself.'

" Pig..' he mutterd and felt himself grin when she stopped and looked at him, her cheeks full before she swallowed and blushed slighty. The pink on her face slightly made his heart skip a bit. It was cute...

" I-I am not!" She whined and swallowed the food before he laughed and started to eatc himself.. but she wasn't done with him,

" Besides! its not my fault your a yokai and yoaki don't HAVE to eat!" She whined suddenly as Tomoe held up his hand and shrugged slghtly,

" Maybe so.. But I have some gods in my blood line.. Truthfully I don't have to eat at all.. I choose too.' he snickered and took a bite leaving Nanami to blink suddenly. She didn't know that... that was why when they were little h would look at her really werid when lunch time came around.

He started eating because of her...

She suddenly blushed softly sighed out a bit, " And why do you eat?

" It tastes good.." he snckered making her glared weakly and pout; but he suddenly laughed a bit.. It had been so long since he was able to tease her. And she saw this coming back slowly. He had stopped.. when his father starting hurting him and he started cutting himself... he had stopped. But now she saw his wittiness coming back.

She didnt know if she should be happy or annoyed..

She smiled suddenly but relaxed as they talked and ate slightly.. but she had to smile... she was happy with being with Tomoe, to this moment she felt... happy. Nanami took a bite and they kept eating before Tomoe washed off their plates and then came back.

Nanami blinked and slightly sipped the red wine, she smile softly and relaxed before climbing on the couch besde Tomoe.

They sat on opposite sides... It was slightly awkward, but being alone was something they had to get used too when they were a couple. Nanami however blushed softly as Tomoe took a bite of the Mochi and smiled ever so slightly.'

He blushed but swallowed and then looked at her a bit,

" Its good.' he whispered gently leaving her to blink in shock, Last time it was average.. but now. She smiled gently and sipped her wine, Only her heart slightly tickled her and she looked at him.

He licked his fingers long and slow.. and she had not blush to much. The way he did that was so... She shivered but sat her glass down. Tomoe took a sip and then faced her on the couch. Letting his feet touch hers. She also faced him and they both hugged their knees and stared at each other for a while.'

Then Tomoe smiled softly,

" Its quieter then expected.' he whispered softly and looked down, his face slightly seemed to carry a pink hue and Nanami almost chuckled. If it wasn't for her own blush..' Their feet touched but she nodded,

" It is.. Hiru is sleeping nicely.. " She whispered softly leaving Tomoe to nod,

" And gwen is out... with Inari... " he muttered and then looked at her weakly, ' How do you take that? I mean... its awkard.' he whispered as she laughed and waved it off slightly,

" I see it... as... well.. She paused, " I see it as them going out as friends. I mean.. its not like their gonna make out or whatever.. their to old for that." She muttered suddenly leaving Tomoe to look at her weakly.'

" Thanks for that disgustng picture that has suddenly poppd into my mind.. and just because their old doesn't mean anything.' he muttered weakly as she nodded weakly,

" I was trying to look on the bright side..'She whined and then paused when his tail flicked across her leg... she blinkd and almost paused. He didn't seem to notice this but deep down.. she felt her heart skip a bit..

Buthe kept talking slightly, not paying attetnion to her hand slightly inching across the couch and touching the tip of the apendage... She blushed though, What was she doing? She felt embarrassed but they weren't friends anymore. So nothing was wrong... Nothing.

So she found herself grabbing the tip and twindling it between her fingers But Tomoe froze up and then yelped slightly.. his eyes grew wide and he blushed suddenly.. he jerked his head away and turned his head away... But he didn't say anything as her hand touched his tail...

That was new.'

Nanami blushed and softly felt her face burn before she went up behind him and kissed the base of his ear, only Tomoe blushed and let out a soft gasp before jerking his head towards her and swallowing,

" N-Nanami..' he muttered sharply But she was expecting him to say stop like normal.. she was expecting him to pushher away.. only he blushed softly and touched his ear, his heart was pounding. Touching his ears.. and his tail... he didn't know what to think and yet his heart was going like crazy in his chest.'

" I..' he trailed off but blushed.. Being alone like this with your mate, and so close to your full moon week as well; it was almost torture and yet he liked this time alone with her... He blushed weakly and let his hand touch hers softly..

And he leaned his head softly, but then gasped out and felt his heart take a dangerous turn as she touched his ears and leaned her mouth on his.. Tomoe alost choked but whined out slightly, his heart started to pound as she got closer and their lips moved back and forth.. They deepened the kiss and he gripped the couch and whined out,

His breath came out in a soft gasp as he pulled back for air but then softly kissed her again. It had been a while since they had made out... well.. since the hot springs. But at that time they were in a more public place, and right now his heart was pounding.

Nanami..

Nanami...

His mate, his wife...

He whined out and kissed her rapidly before they both needed air and pulled back. His face burned softly but he stared at her weakly, Nanami however blushed and softly looked down, she placed her forehead on his chest but then paused and looked at him weakly.'

Her heart was slightly pounding from the lines getting ready to slip out of her mouth,

"T-Tomoe.' She whispered in an almost husky voice, and this itself made Tomoe feel his body melting hotly. He whined out but she blushed and then looked him in the eye,

" Do you need CPR? " She whispered softly and let her mouth get closer to his, he blinked slightly in confusion,

" CPR? Whats that-' he suddenly paused..

Wait a second!

He blushed suddenly and whined out as she kissed him deeply and pushed him back. He laid on his back and blushed as she kissed his lips softly, only he soon started kissing back hotly before the sound of keys jgglng in the lock made Tomoe pause.

He suddenly paled but Nanami seemed to distracted as she kissed him.. he yelped but whined when she sucked his bottom lip.. her heart spend up but he started to waved his arms weakly, trying to push her away before the door came open and Mizuki suddenly yelped and backed up..

" S-Second time in my lifetime! Wait.. no.. might be more then that.' he whined as Tomoe blushed like mad and then shoved a red faced Nanami off of him.. he sat up and blushed weakly while Kurama blinked and almost dropped his keys,

" Guys..' he muttered suddenly, " You have a room... the couch is for everyone to sit on..

" I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" He wailed and blushed like mad... But Kurama arched his brow and looked at Mizuki who looked at the wine... fancy plates and some fire place rumbling. They then both gave Tomoe a look,

" But it was leading that way..

" S-SHUT UP!" Tomoe blushed and fixed his shirt weakly while Nanami blushed and tried not to look at them at all... OH GOSH! She whined mentally before Mizuki pouted slightly,

" Next time you guys decide to um... erm.. Well you know. Let us watch hiru.' he whined slightly, " I'd hate it if you guys scared the poor little guy.' he muttered whiel Tomoe twitched whined. Kurama however held up his hands

" But hes only two months.. he won't remember this right?"

" Maybe not..' Mizuki muttered weakly " But still... " he whispered as Kurama paused a bit,

" If you get pregnant again its your own fault.. how about-

" I DON'T BELIEVE IN BIRTH CONTROL!" Nanami suddenly blurted and then blushed as she covered her mouth. Tomoe started choking on his wine and quickly looked at her slightly.. W-Wait! He didn't even know that one... W-WAIT! He suddenly paled and then blushed like mad while Kurama shook his head.'

" I wonder when she'll get pregnant again..." Kurama muttered dryly as Nanami blushed and shooed her hands up and down. WOULD THEY SHUT UP! Tomoe however blushed and looked away weakly while Mizuki swallowed and blushed a bit.'

" Lets hope not for a little while at least...' he muttered as they both nodded and shook their heads.. Kurama then sat down some seafood carriers and chocolates.. Apparently left overs from the party they were at. It was good thing Gwen wasn't home yet.. but then again it was also bad and disturbing.. Tomoe shook the thought out of his head and looked at them weakly.'

" Y-You guys got home early.." he muttered and started to pick up the wine glasses, he also trying to fix his hair while Mizuki stared at him dryly,

" Weren't expecting that were ya?" he muttered slightly before Tomoe almost clenched the glass so hard that it shattered; it was good he sat it down before blushing weakly. Nanami however fixed her short sweater dress and shivered in embarrassment.'

However Kurama smacked Mizuki and smiled a bit softer then usual,  
" Yep!" He laughed slightly, " We decided to come home before the drinking started..' he then paused slightly as Mizuki nodded blankly,

" Plus I got work tomorrow...

" You've been working weekends lately.." Kurama muttered as Mizuki suddenly blinked, nearly dropped his bag and then laughed weakly,

" I-I have? " he twiddled his hands suddenly, " W-Well.. we need the money, Right Tomoe-Kun?" he beamed as Tomoe paused suddenly...

Mizuki?

Kurama however paused slightly and arched his brow,

" Or... Theres something your hiding?" Kurama blnked and set the things in the fridge as Mizuki waved hm off and pouted slightly

" Never! Never! Never! Why'd I hide something from you guys!?" He laughed weakly as Tomoe and kurama exchanged glances and then looked at him weakly.'

" The movie when I was fifteen.." Tomoe muttered as Kurama nodded,

" Your puberty..

" Your birthday...'

" Your mums illness to the very last months...'

" Your first job at the pet store...

" That one was entertaining..' Kurama muttered as Tomoe nodded and laughed slightly,

" Never forget that one.." he snickered as Mizuki paled and huffed slightly,

" You know nothing about me!" He whined and sighed out weakly, ' And after all these years too..' he pouted as Kurama twitched,

" Because your so secretive...'

" Its nothing!" Mizui suddenly defended and pouted, " I'm going to bed.. Good night.." he muttered and stomped into his room " AND KEEP IT DOWN TONIGHT TOMOE AND NANAMI-CHAN!" He called out and blushed fakely leaving Tomoe to bang his head on the counter and grown while Nanami covered her face and whined. Kurama just shook hishead slightly

" I'm staying the night... I'll sleep on the floor... its much more comfortable then the couch.

" Shut up Kurama..' Tomoe muttered blankly agianst the counter; his face red... But he was slghty curious all of a sudden...

 _What was Mizuki hiding?_ '

* * *

 ** _Duh- Duh- Duh! XD Yayyy Fluffy chapter. XD OH! The next chpater won't be part of the main story I know that makes NO sense but I have something planned out. I'm going to write and show you were the , ' Eh hem ' CPR Line came from and what Cindy was talking about in Nanami and Tomoe's younger years. So its Going to be called,_**

 ** _' CPR RESCUE! That it the next chapters name. :) See ya soon guys. XD_**


	21. CPR Rescue!

_**21\. CPR Rescue!**_

* * *

 _ **Here you guys go! Now let me just make this one clear, this is a flashback chapter! FLASHBACK! XD So don't be confused by their wonderful ages. I will be honest that I don't remeber how old Tomoe was when i said this happened exactly? ( I feels stupids and stuffs... O-O ) But so like... I'ma say fifteen... Yeah..' ( Cause I don't feel like looking and Im tired... XD )**_

 _ **So another fluffy chapter for you guys. XD**_

* * *

It was one of those days, One of those days that the rather large white house at the end of the street had teenagers and middle schoolers lining up at the seems, having little hats on or carrying gift boxes. The part was inside and a little girl giggled and squeezed past them all; running away from her mother at the moment.'

" N-Nanami! Wait! You'll get lost in the crowd sweetie!" A woman with brown hair shivered slightly, she looked resonably young and her hair was beauitful.' She worea long blue coat that seemed an older style but her daughter was in a full out outft of a white shirt stuffed into a navy blue skirt.'

Shewore black stockings that reached her upper leg and she seemed to skip into the house, through all the other girls who were giggling slightly and almost whining about how they wanted to see, ' Him'

But the girl ad a little secret, a trick up her sleeve that she loved. Because when the girls saw her they pouted and almost glared weakly,

" Oh... Its her.' One muttered and another whined,

" Its not fair! Shes so short and her chest is so little... why does he remotely hang with ' Her? It makes no sense at all..' One girl huffed and almost clenched her package to tightly.' However the girl bit her lip and giggled slightly to herself.

Eat it up guys.. because she had the ' Bestest friend in the world! She almost beamed, her worn out shoes tapped the ground before she saw a person reaonsably taller then her. She saw his back and almost giggled when she saw his bobbed har shift to the side. He was talking to a red head who was laughing but sipping the punch.' One was shorter and laughed happily as he twrled in his spot.'  
But the girl was focused on the person in front of her. She grinned and the red head seemed to see her creeping up but he sad nothing until the girl laughed, took her stance and then pounced on the boy.'

The boy yelped out in complete panic his hair nearly stuck up and hs distinct ears and tail stuck straight out in shock. But the girl wrapped her legs around his turso and hung onto him rather tightly.' Her arms wrapped around his neck and she almost ducked like a horse,

" TOMMMOOOEEEEE!" She giggled out, her brown hair swayed but the boy choked and then felt his face burn with complete embarrasssment. Almost everyone seemed to look and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.'

" Nanami..' he muttered and felt himself hang his head weakly... Oi why? Even at his birthday party and she had managed to go and jump on him like this. He whined meantlyl and shook his head slightly.. he hoped ' She' wasn't watching he would die menatlly...

" Tomoe! Its been what? A week?" She giggled slightly and nuzzled his back happily, " We haven't seen each other since that one homework assignment but I told Mrs Haku that I tried and she failed you for no reason but ya know how she can be; Oh dd you se-' She suddenly blinked when Tomoe covered her mouth and shook his head slightly. He then flicked her forehead and grunted before looking up and seeing his father chuckling gently and smiling,

" Well hello Nanami-Chan. You look pretty today.' He beamed softly, " Is that a new outfit?" he beamed and Nanami blinked unwrapped her legs rom Tomoe and then stood slightly beside hm with a cute look,

" O-OH YES!" She beamed happily and grinned, She did a small twirl and almost giggled. Tomoe however passed and arched his brow a bit.. He had to admit it didn't look to new, but Nanami and her famiyl were always short on money because of her dad. So a new skirt from a thrift store was newer then anything in her eyes.

He shook his head and almost smiled while Kurama grinned and nodded slightly,

" Great look Nanami!" he gave her a thumbs up while Mizuki giggled and clung to her wasit from behind,

" Your always pretty Nanami-Chan!" All boys beamed slightly and Nanami giggled but then waved them off slightly,

" Oh Guys please stop it!" She beamed happily, " Its Tomoe's brithday! " She giggled and then looked him straight in the eye. The boy blinked and then arched hs brow slightly. What was so great about birthdays and such? He never saw anything in them really but her smile seemed to sparkle in a sweet way and he instantly felt guilty for not thinking otherwise.'

" Happy Birthday Tomoe!" She smiled brightly and some of the girls scoffed weakly... Why was she able to call him by his first name like that? Nanam however beamed and giggled softly, Only to gasp when her mother came over with a small box.

Nanami then beamed and looked at Tomoe directly in the eye,  
" I made you something!" She giggled and shoved the box towards him. Mikage smiled gently at this and looked at Gwen and nodded a bit.

To be honest they didn't have money for a gift, so Nanami got down and dirty and found some natural clay in their garden. It had been used before and the old man said he used to make pottery all the time out of the clay there so Nanami gave her hand to it and waited to see if it turned out.'

She almost beamed when Tomoe sighed out a bit, not noticing a blonde girl behind then with wide beauitful blue eyes.' She stared with a soft blush and Tomoe found himself clipping the ribbon off with his claws and then opening the box to a small statue of two people.

It wasn't perfect... in fact it was almost stick figures ona wobbily stand but still... He smiled slightly and shook his head; he patted Nanami's head suddenly making hr blink but giggle slightly.'

" Do you like it!?" She beamed and bounced in her spot before he nodded sharply and laughed weakly. He didn't know how she was that entergetic... but he had to admit there was alot of thought and care in this.'

" I love it..' he whispered softly and then looked at her weakly, He saw a little note in the bottom of the box and stared at it slightly... He almost smiled at the wiggly stick figures that he saw.'

Nanam however giggled and almost twirled on the soles of her shoes, her face twinkled and he found him shaking his head, his white hair bouncing back and forth... Classic Nanami. He gently put the statue and box down on a nearbye table and was almost tackled by the girls hug.'

He smiled weakly but Kurama noded at Mizuki who beamed happily from the thoughtful gift. Gwen clapped her hands and smiled while other parents stared blankly; their eyes seemed blank from the exchange but Mikage did not mind them.'

Tomoe and Nanami had been friends since they were very small, he didn't care what they thought about his son and this girl.' They were best friends and he knew Elisa would be smiling at them too... or planning their wedding he wasn't sure.

The blonde haired man chuckled and then clapped his hands slightly,

" Why don't we all go to the main room for party games!?" He laughed out and Tomoe lookd up suddenly and felt himself twitch weakly. Why did his father have to invite all of these people exactly? However he watched as girls and boys laughed out and ran forwards to the other room.. he shook his head slightly.'

But he then froze and almost felt his heart leap out of his chest when he saw ' Her' Just across the way. She was wearing a pretty blue... not dull or dark like Nanami's. She had beauitful sun ray colored hair that pooled down her shoulders and she wore those shoes that cute girls tended to wear n the spring. She stood with a straight spine and then waved shyly leaving him to blanch and weakly wave back.

Kurama blinked and then gasped slightly in quiet,

" Did she just wave at you?" he whispered and almost rambled while Mizuki giggled slightly,

" Duuuudddeeeee...'

" Who did!?" Nanami blinked and then clung to Tomoe making him yelp and then quickly yank his arm away.. What was she doing and why was she ticking him off all of a sudden!? He didn't want Cindy to see this girl all over him... what if she got the wrong idea!? He shivered weakly and shoved Nanami weakly but she saw nothing in it and grnned,

" Oh its that girl right-" Tomoe suddenly covered her large mouth and almost hung his head. Kurama and Mizuki smiled symphetically... They felt instantly bad for the fox, mostly because Cindy was the hottest and cutest girl in shcool... and Nanami was making things look awkward.'

Tomoe muttered something under his breath and huffed but then blinked when Cindy walked over and smiled weakly,

" H-Hi Mikage-San..' She whispered softly and Tomoe felt himself jerk his head towards her and blush slightly,

" T-Tomoe!" he yelped out and then blushed as Kurama snickered and elbowed Mizuki playfully. Mizuki bit his lip to stop from laughing as the girl nodded cutely and twindled with some hair between her fingers.' She bit her plump lip and then swallowed slghtly,

" U-Um... could I talk to Mika- Tomoe-San in private?" She whispered softly and Tomoe nearly felt his heart jerk out of his chest.'

NO WAYYY!

He almost twitched but nodded with wide shocked eyes. Mizuki gasped in shock and Nanami almost blinked slightly... This girl talk to Tomoe alone? She paused slightly and bit her own lip.. it wasn't as plump or pretty as that girls.' But she didn't mind that at the moment, she was just confused at the moment..

Why did she want to talk to Tomoe?  
Tomoe however nodded and scratched his neck nervously,

" S-Sure!" he squeakked and then paused slightly, " U-Um.. Lets go in the back..' he muttered and pointed leaving the girl to nod and slightly walk with him through the glass slding doors to the pool area..

Nanami suddenly felt herself blink while mizuki pulled out a camera and Kurama smirked and high fived him. But the girl blinked in confusion, what was going on?  
She had to see...

Tomoe bit his lip and slightly looked at the waters edge, rocking on his shoes and biting his lip ever so slightly.' He however was trying to wrap his head around everything that was going on.

He was annoyed that Nanami made things awkward but he was also surprised that, ' THE' Cindy wanted to speak to him, and to be honest he felt self conscience all of a sudden. Did his breath smell okay? His hair was fine right? he almost pouted and smacked himself until she twirled on her feet and looked him in the eye,

" U-Um.. I was wanting to speak to you about something..' She muttered and Tomoe nodded sharply,

" U-Uh right.' Tomoe laughd weakly and almost held up his hands with wide eyes, He felt so stupid but he never talked to girls n this sense. However when he looked at her he blinked and blushed slightly...  
W-What was she doing all of a sudden?  
He blushed and almost gulped when she leaned towards him... His eyes grew wide in shock but he felt his hands slightly twiddling..

Was this it? Was he going to get his first kiss tonight of all nights? Maybe birthdays weren't that bad? He paused and sucked in his breath but slightly leaned in as well; He slightly shivered but bit his lip in anticipation... but Nanami herself gripped the blinds with wde eyes...

Tomoe liked that girl?

She paled suddenly and gulped before yelping when she noticed the door was open, she had then leaned on it weakly, and with embarrassment fell through the door and landed on her face. She gasped out and blushed, her face completely red.

But the loud noise left Tomoe jerking his head towards her, his eyes went wide before he took a step back but unforntunally he fell right into the pool.. Tomoe gasped out and clawed at the air in midflight, but nstead he slipped backwards and fell dramatcally backwards.

Cindy screamed in shock and quckly looked over the edge.. but Tomoe didn't surface and Nanami felt her blood run cold.. Mizuki ypped in panic and Kurama dropped the camera that Mizuki had made him hold and ran off to get Mikage...

But Tomeo struggled under the water, panic going through his body.. No.. he.. He couldn't reach the surface.. no matter how much he tried.. he clawed and kicked but for some reason he couldn't breathe... he couldn't reach...

Suddenly Nanami yelped and quickly dove in, Cindy gasped in shock at this before Nanami swam down... but Tomoe himself saw just a dark blue blur. He knew the color and even the sond touch of the hand as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the surface..

But deep down he didn't know what to think when he felt her hold him softly against her, bringing him to the surface of the water.. His body almost pressed against hers and his teenage mind didn't know how to take this at all.

And he wasn't sure he liked it at all; but he wasn't sure he disliked it...

Tomoe suddenly gasped out as his breathe came back their bodies bobbed above the water and the ox found himself choking and wincing. Nanami helped him to the ladder and et him get out first before he flopped weakly on the cold stone that surrounded the nice pool. Cindy stared with wide eyes and almost paused..

Ah... She saw it now.. She smiled weakly and looked down, something flahsed through her eyes before she heard Tomoe nearly scream.'

" What are you doing! GET OFF ME!" Tomoe screamed n panic and tried to hold Nanami back who was panicked and searhcing him in worry. She was wearing a white shirt and Tomoe found himself pausing and staring with wide eyes.. Mizuki blanched from through the window.'

BAD TOMOE!

Nanami however whined and kept trying to check his head and such,

" T-Tomoe hold still!" She screamed as he huffed and adverted his eyes suddenly from.. well her, and ground his teeth.'

" I'M FIND WOMAN!" he snapped but then blanched when she gripped his own white shirt and nearly shook him in panic, her eyes grew wide and he shivered in the cold before cindy blinked in shock and confusion.'

What the heck?

" ARE YOU SURE!? YOUR SURE YOU DON'T NEED CPR OR SOMETHING!?" She wailed and almost wavd her arms way to fast, but Tomoe blanched in confusion and titled his head ever so slightly,

" Who would need- C-CPR...' he paused, " What the heck i that anyway!?" he snapped and shivered, wrapping his arms around him and trying to catch his breath before she blacnhed and then tackled him to the ground. Tomoe let out an embarrassed scream before Nanami almost placed her mouth fully on his..

He yelped but quickly shoved her off before thier mouths made contact and Tomoe felt hs heart speed up faster then he liked it too... t-this girl... WAS SHE TRYING TO KISS HIM OR SOMETHING!?'

He blushed weakly and shivered but Cindy paled.'

" GET OFF OF ME! BETTER YET GET AWAY FROM ME NANAMI!" Tomoe suddenly snapped, his frustrastiosn built up and he snapped out without thinking, " YOU ALWAYS RUINING EVERYTHING!" He suddenly snapped and Nanami blinked in shock and paused... her wet hands slightly twitched but then sofly dropped to her sides.

Her eye sgrew wide and Tomoe suddenly heard his father come up behind him,

" Tomoe!' He gasped out but then blinked when Nanami stood up and choked, she shivred, still soaking wet before covering her face with her upper arm. Kurama blinked and then looked at Tomoe confused.. but the fox just glared and looked away, water dripping off his face before Nanami shivered and took off.

Gwen blinked with wide eyes before Mikage looked at Tomoe weakly.

" What did you say this time?" he muttered weakly as Tomoe growled under his breath and refused to look at anyone, he just glared down at the water in the pool and shivered trying not to sneeze or cough from the cold.'

Mizuki however winced slightly and looked away... Poor Nanami-chan.. And she was only helping. Cndy however bit her lip slightly before Tomoe groaned and got up, he went inside suddenly and grabbed his phone off the table before dialing her cell... sadly he got no answer. He paused suddenly and bit his lip...

Great.. Just great.'

Tomoe blankly put the phone down and sat down, his cloths making a slushing sound as Gwen left to find her crying daughter. The white haired teen however felt his ears pin and his fingers twitch on the blanket.'

He didn't mean to snap like that.. he huffed weakly and looked away, his head now swimmng from the cold water and cold cloths but he did pause when Cindy sat besde him. Tomoe suddenly grunted, he wasn't in the mood for kissing or anything. He didn' want to lie to himself after all.'

You werent supposed to kiss anyone you didn't like right?

Kissing wasn't something for fun, it was something for love and all; it was something you do when you liked someone. Tomoe himself didn't believe in love unless it was between his mother and father.. but his mother was long gone.'

He sighed out weakly and gripped the a blanket about him while he suddenly looked at the girl and paused,

" Cindy?" he whispred taking the girl a back. She looked at him and blinked before he suddenly looked away... he paused, hsi heart skipping a beat rather quickly from what he was getting ready to say.'

Hehad never amditted this to anyone... no one knew, why would he tell it out to anyone? It would pass and he'd forget about it. He just wondered if it would ever come back to haunt him one day.'

" I don't like you..' he whispered suddenly but then blinked when the blonde smiled and nodded softly,

" I know..' She whispered and then looked ahead.'

" In fact... your pretty and all, your very cute!" He blushed but then bit his lp, " B-But... ' he swalowed softly and then looked at her. His violet eyes wide as water dripped in front of his eyes ever so slightly, " Your not the cutest one here!" he defended " I don't mean that in offense but..' he traild off and sighed slightly, " Your not the cutest Cindy..." he whispered softly making her pause but nod ever so slightly.

She blinked but saw something flash n his eyes... and suddenly it just made more sense then he ever had to admit out loud. She smiled weakly and swallowed before leaning over and pecking his cheek. The boy blinked in shock and confusion before she waved it off and grinned,

" Ah but your not the cutest boy here either... I like boys with glasses.' She laughed out and then swallowed softly as she got up and waved a bit, " Good bye Tomoe-kun. See you at school..' She whispered but smiled as Tomoe paused...

His lips formed a surprised look before he smiled and almost chuckled gently,

" Yeah... See ya.' he whispered softly and Cndy almost blinked from his mature look... Huh. Tomoe-kun wasn't so bad- in a friend sort of a way. She smiled and waved before walking away and leavng Tomoe to sit there..  
He then looked around and saw Nanami's drawing on the floor; he paused and picked it up, careful not to get it wet. He paused and then winced slightly while Mizuki looked at Kurama worried..

 _What were they gonna do now?"_

* * *

Gwen was there, And Tomoe felt pancked slightly... Mostly because it was late at night and no one was there anymore... the party was ovr not that Tomoe enjoyed it at all.' He swallowed weakly and watched his father had to calm down the worried mother.' But gwen wouldn't have it and was trying to sip her tea...

But Tomoe felt guilt stricken. She had saved him and everythng, she had dove in and he weighed more then her. They had been through alot together and yet here he was being stupid and cruel to her. He had snapped because of a stupid kiss that he didn't even want.'

Tomoe bit his lip and shivered slightly, his eyes weak before he decided to go to his room and sit down at least. He grabbed his phone and looked for a song to play but blinked when the ringer suddenly went off... he blinked in shock and then answered only to pale.'

" Nanami..' he whispered but then paused " Hey.. Hey calm down!" he yelped out and then swallowed softly... Why was she histerical? He swallowed weakly but looked around before pulling his jacket on and slipping out the window to his room.. He was going to regret this later but he didn't care...

He had to say he was sorry.'

Tomoe shivered weakly, and ran down the sidewalks before pausing when he saw the girl, shivering weakly by the parks sign... He paused, the wind picked up and softly blew his hite hair; but he didn't care as he walked up to her and paused. She was jus sitting there, but her skirt was ripped and her shirt messed up.'

He paled suddenly...

" Nanami what happened?" he whispered in shock and slightly sat down beside her, his eyes wide with panic. Her new outfit... it was all messed up and everything.' Her hair was messy and her lips seemed swollen.. he didn't get it. What happened to her? He shivered slightly but slightly got his jacket and placed it over her arms,

She shivered and choked tears in her eyes before she looked down and whined.. Her socks were sliding down slightly and he paused when he saw some scratches.. and... bruises? He paused and almost looked but she slightly tugged her skirt down and covered whatever he was looking at.'

Well then...

But what shocked him was when he was prepared to say sorry; and maybe even try to explain eveything to her... She blurted it out before him.'

" S-Sorry Tomoe..' She whispered softly " I ruined your first kiss right?" She whispred softly and then looked away. She seemed to winced from some unknown pain and Tomoe felt his gut twist. What was wrong with Nanami? Did something bad happen to her when he wasn't looking?  
He swallowed suddenly blinked befor eopening his own mouth softly,

" Its not your fault... I didn't really want to be kissed..' he muttered and looked away.. The night air tossled ther hair and Nanami shivered in the cold. She was wearing her white shirt but it was slightly messy. He looked at her slightly though and bit his lip,

" If anything I shouldn't of screamed at you.' he suddenly whispered out thickly with his soft creamy voice. Nanami however looked at him weakly before looking away, tears seemed to form in her eyes but he had a feeling it wasn't because of their conversation. He just didn't know what it was about.'

Tomoe looked at her weakly and noticed her socks slightly falling.. this girl. Maybe she tripped by accident? He didn't know but deep down he was worried for her.. She was pretty clumbsy but he didn't think she was this clumbsy..'

The teen sighed out but paused when he looked at her socks... then slightly looked at her legs... His eyes trailed up slightly and he suddenly blushed and looked away in shock wth himself.. He was slightly confused with himself. Earlier he lookd at her and the white shirt; but at the moment he was also very confused.' Why would he be looking anyway? He bit his lip and swallowed softly, tugging at his jackt and scarf.'

He looked at her slightly but paused and then with tremebling hands slightly grabbed the sock and started to raise it. But Nanami jumped and almost smacked his hand... but some reason... he was shocked that she didn't. The girl looked at him shocked though and he softly finished tugging it up and released the fabirc. But his hand lingered on her knee and he paused slightly when she lookd up at him.'

Her lips was bruised and it left him looking slightly at them.. they were plump and all but he had always thought she had full lips. why he had thought that he never knew why.' But he didn't mind looking... and yet..

Why would he? She was the one that runed his first kiss; and yet he didn't care if she did. He didn't mind it. He shouldn't of snapped at her but lately the way she jumped on him also made him jump in a whole different way.. He didn't know what to say or do, and his heart would throb at times that he didn't understand; and for some reaosn he stared at her lips and found his body leaning in.'

He looked at her lips and for some reaosn he felt her breath on his face hotly.. the girl blinked and paused as she looked at him.. leaning in, his lips almost softly close to hers. She shivered but blushed weakly... What was he doing?  
Tomoe shivered, but for some reason titled his head before Nanami gripped his shirt... her eyes wide but then slowly narrowing as she focused on his mouth and how it started to get closer to hers...

' You didn't kiss someone unless you liked them; right?'

Suddenly there was a loud,

" Nanami!? And Tomoe quickly pulled back in panic, his heart pounding before Nanami blinked and looked away from him to the person who said her name.. Tomoe paused, completely out of it still... But he knew that voice and it was gwens. He paled suddenly and slightly slipped behind the wall so he wasn't seen and Nanami choked and hugged her mother suddenly...

Only.

" Eh hem.."

Tomoe paused and slowly looked up at his father, his eyes wide as Mikage smirked slightly and sighed out a bit,

" Care to explain why your not in your room... and why your hiding?" he smirked as Tomoe paused.. his eyes wide before he paled suddenly. He then covered his mouth in complete panic as the man chuckled,

HOW MUCH DID HE SEE!?

* * *

 _ **Years Later ( Present Time.' )**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed out gently and just looked at the ceiling; his eyes played along the weak ceiling and his tail flicked to the side; he breathed out as Nanami had fallen silent from them talking and laughing about some old stories... But now she was quiet, her eyes wide as she thought.'

Her hand fold his across the mattress and Tomoe hummed when their hands softly touched and interwined. He smiled at this but paused ever so slightly when Nanami bit her lip. She had been thinking about what Cindy said earlier that day... She swallowed softly but titled her head and looked at him slightly,

" Hey Tomoe...' She whispered suddenly making him blink and softly look at her.'

" Hum?" he whispered softly, he then gently stretched but listened to her intently. She paused at this but swallowed and breathed out ever so slightly... She had to know, and yet deep down she was slightly embarrassed,

" Who... Ws your first crush?" She whispered suddenly making Tomoe blink; he then suddenly tensed and she felt his hand slightly tense up in hers. She blinked at this and then looked at him with wide eyes before he looked away; but she saw his awkward look,

" It was cindy right?" She blinked and slightly sat up on her arm. He paused and stayed silent..

" I'm tired..' he msiled weakly as she huffed and pouted slightly,

" Tomoe!" She whined but he sighed out weakly and bit his lip,

" I never liked Cindy okay? I have to admit she was a popular girl and extremely cute... I might of been acctracted to her and her body at one point in time. I mean... she was the best built in school." he whispered weakly as Nanami looked at him blankly.. if only she was allowed to tell him she was ' Modified.' To bad she couldn't.'

" But she wasn't my first crush." he laughed weakly but looked away.. he breathed out tensly and tried to wave it off but Nanami blinked and whined slightly,

" But..' She paused suddenly I don't understand.." She blinked as he breathed out weakly and swallowed,

" My first crush... thats... hard to explain really? I liked her.. but I got over it through the years. " he muttered softly " And then went into denail...' He nodded slightly but blushed as he looked away, " And kind of denied everything.' he whispered and gulped slightly but Nanami blinked..

No...

He couldn't possible mean that... he... To her? She suddenly felt her heart lurch and she had to think slightly. He wasnt attratced to her at first but... he still noticed her? When? At his birthday party? Was that why he kept staring at her after the pool? And that night?

She paused before Tomoe looked at her and paused a bit,

" I have something to ask you now.' he muttered slightly, " When I talked to you after I snapped at you that day... Did your dad...' his voice trailed off but she nodded slightly and bit her lip

" He did..' She whispered softly, " My new outfit was ruined and everything..'She muttered blankly before Tomoe paused, he felt anger flare up but then it quickly dwindled. It was so long ago and yet he had not know at the time. He looked at her and shyly pulled her over to him and draped his leg over hers.. Nanami blinked in shock before he laid his head softly against her chest and hummed from her heart beat.'

" I'll get you a new outfit..' he whispered but she chuckled weakly and blushed,

" T-Theres no need Tomoe..' She whispered softly but gently looked at him, " Just keep loving me.. and over looking my scars at night.' She smiled weakly her lips trembled but Tomoe softly stroked her hair out of her eyes and blushed. His heart throbbed but he gently kissed the ends of her eyes... hoping to calm her down.'

She shivered but weakly laid her head on his chest, claming weakly from the bad memories before he softly touched her leg and sighed out a bit,

" Your scars are never visible to me... because they're part of you.' he muttered gently and sighed out, She paused... and then gently looked at him before gently touching his cheek and sighing,

" The same with your scars..' She whispered gently and Tomoe felt himself smile weakly.. his heart fluttered as he cuddled her and then bit his lip slightly.'

" Sadly my claws might give you more cars in the future." he whispered suddenly and Nanami blinked and blushed like mad before he placed his mouth on her neck and nuzzled his face into the warm skin. His heart was pounding like mad and it wouldn't give in; but he was slightly okay with the deep cuddling.'

Nanami however was red like a tomoato before blnking suddenly,

" Hey Tomoe?

" Hum?" he whispered soflty aginst her skin before she paused, her face slightly confused as she looked at him.

" I was your first crush wasn't I?" She whispered out leaving the air to go tense again... She then paused slightly and titled her head so that her face was looking at his, " Did you almost kiss me when I was fourteen?" She whispered slightly... this left Tomoe blinking and quickly looking away.'

Dang it...

Why did she have to remember that...

" It was a small crusha dn I got over it!" he defended suddenly but blushed weakly, " then through the years I had a crush on someone else.. and then someone else... and when I thought about somethng happening with us.. I..' he trailed off, " I didn't believe it... To be honest I hardly remembered the crush I had on you.' he muttered dryly and pouted. But Nanami heard enough and softly pecked his nose,

" So... You wanted to kiss me?" She whispered, " And not Cindy?" She muttered leaving him to blink turn red and then quickly look away.'

" It was hormones.. it was like a weekend crush! Thats all!" he huffed but then blinked when she slightly touched his scars wrist but slid her hand up to his shoulder, he blinked but blushed before she slightly kissed him.

Her plump lips sucked softly at his and he whined out and blushed weakly, his heart started to throb before she pulled back and blushed gently,

" I wanted you to kiss me too... and I felt guilty for it thats why i didn't see you for a week!" She nodded sharply, " I thoght it was weird.. and started liking that one kid after that to stop thinking about it.' She blurted out leaving Tomoe to pause and then blush weakly.. he bit his lip and then weakly stared at her mouth weakly.'

" N-Nanami..' he whispered but blushed weakly; his heart pounding in shock. HIs heart was fluttering and his stomach twisted ever so slightly before their eyes met... and Nanami didn't see a teenager, and Tomoe didn't see a little girl. He softly sighed out but then kissed her neck suddenly leaving her to blush weakly.'

" I need CPR.." he whispered suddenly making her blink and then blush weakly.'

" Only if you admit you liked me first.' She huffed slightly,

But he chuckled gently and sighed out, he sat up and stared down at her his eyes slightly soft... and... micheivous. She gulpd but smiled slightly from his feral eyes before thinking slightly and staring at the ceiling.'

" I liked you for about a week.' He whispered softly, ' Then you did something that made me look at you as a friend all over again." he muttered gently, " I don't know why I saw you as a friend after you did it either... but maybe it was because I was still in a place where I wasn't ready for any girls in my life..' he trailed off ' It was the day that my mum died.. the anniversary I mean.' he whispered softly, ' You bought white roses and gave them to her grave.. and hugged me even when I didn't say anything. At that point I was so broken that I couldn't... just couldn't look at you as a lover because I was in so much pain..' he whispered softly and then looked at her weakly, " So I gave up and forgot about it all together...' he whispered softly but Nanami sat up and softly stroked his head.'

He looked at her and paused but she gently pecked his lips slightly,

" Tomoe... I'll always be your friend.. just in different ways. Your wife or Husband? Thats your best friend..' She whisered gently before he smiled and blushed weakly, he then paused but gently kissed her mouth hotly... She paused but chuckled and kissed him back softly before stroking his head and looking at his eyes,

No matter what Tomoe.'

From the beginning of our friendship...

It was always twisted, but so was our views on each other. Maybe we had to grow a bit more, but we still ended up with each other.

Nanami had to smile,

She loved their twisted friendship..

* * *

 _ **Just a side chapter. XD I hoped you guys liked it and I'm working on the next chapter soon.' :)**_


End file.
